Choices
by Isabel Samms
Summary: Olitz AU. Two very different men...One very difficult choice...
1. Choices Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I don't understand why I have to fly to Wyoming to bail a kid out of Jail, Cy…" Olivia Pope looked at her mentor and boss Cyrus, stupefied. This was the kind of thing that was handled by a first-year associate, not someone who was damn near to making partner.

"I need you to go bail her out because she is J. Luca's daughter" Cyrus said pausing to look at Olivia. She reacted as he had expected.

J. Luca was one of the highest selling rap/emcee's in the world.

"When did that happen?" Liv asked surprised. Not only by the high-profile name, but by the fact that old white man Cyrus actually knew who J. Luca was.

 _Maybe he's a closet rap fan…ha!_

"It happened as soon as the cops slapped the cuffs on her entitled little wrists. We need someone to go down there and get her out of Jail as quietly as possible, and you're it" he said firmly

Liv sighed. She knew that tone, there was no getting out of this one. She had plans to go see Hamilton this weekend! Those tickets were impossible to get. The only reason she had a pair is because a client had gifted them to her after she helped make is DUI go bye-bye.

Now she was going to spend the weekend in Wyoming bailing out a brat that probably deserved to be exactly where she was.

"Why can't Jake go?" she was drowning but still trying to save herself… _Wyoming…no!_

"Jake can't go because I want you to go. This is J. Luca Liv, I don't have to explain to you how good that name would look on our client roster. You're going. Period"

Liv stood and started to walk out of the office, Cyrus stopped her.

"Liv, the word of the day is discretion. No one finds out that kid is in jail…got it?" she rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't a first-year associate needing instructions on how to do her job…

She plastered a fake smile on her face and flashed him a thumb's up with exaggerated perkiness. She closed the door on his irked face.

 _I know how to do my damn job jerk…_

* * *

Olivia Pope could now add Nerega, Wyoming to the list of places she had traveled to. Forget Paris and London…. Nerega, Wyoming was where it was at! At least according to her driver Nicole. The crotchety woman had a smoker's cough and fingertips stained yellow from nicotine.

"I don't know how you people live in the city like that" Liv scowled… _You people?_

"Wide open spaces. That's how man is supposed to live. Look out the window" she obeyed the hoarse command and looked out the window…at nothing…

"That's how its supposed to be. This here is God's country. Not like that hell-hole New York" Nicole said. She thought it prudent to be silent. _Whatever you say lady…_

"So, you've got two choices. There is a motel down by main street…its halfway decent or you can go with the Marriott. They built it a couple of years ago and it has a fancy pool and a bar for all the tourists coming through to go to yellow stone…"

"Marriott please" Thank you Lord, there was a Marriott. She couldn't help it, just the word motel made her think of the Bates Motel. She took back everything bad she had ever said about chain hotels. Thank you, Marriott!

The ride was thankfully short and Nicole pulled up to the hotel. It was standard a big box building with windows and the familiar red sign.

She grabbed her overnight bag and handed Nicole the fare, plus a generous tip

"Why thank you miss! That's decent of you…Enjoy your stay at Nerega and Yellowstone!" Nicole shuffled back into the cab and took off. Thank god Yellowstone wasn't far off from the town. It was a handy excuse for her to be traipsing around a town that had a population of eighteen thousand people.

She checked in and made her way to her room. The hotel was fairly new so the room was in decent condition. She called the car rental company to make sure they were on the way with the car.

She would have preferred to rent a car at the airport…only there wasn't an airport. There was a landing strip where the tiny plane touched down. The hanger had a tiny office that was considered a terminal, that was manned by one disinterested man. He had barely looked up from his paper when all three passenger's walked through the office.

She took a quick shower and the car had arrived by the time she was done dressing. She grabbed her purse and headed out purposefully.

 _I need to get this kid out of jail so I can get back to civilization…_

* * *

It was a Buick. A Buick LeSabre. A 2002 Buick LeSabre.

Liv looked at the rental car salesman as he smiled proudly, handing her the keys. To a 2002 Buick LeSabre…

"She drives like a dream. Trust me these babies were built to last! I got her from an old woman who only drove her to the grocery store and back. She's as good as new..."

Liv took the keys.

Okay, so she would be driving a 2002 Buick LeSabre. As long as it got her to and from the jail, she didn't care.

"Thanks Carl, and you will pick it up here at the hotel once I'm done?"

"Yes Miss, just give us a call and we'll swing on by to pick up Lola"

Lola. The car was named Lola. The 2002 Buick LeSabre was named Lola.

Okay. She turned to Carl, plastering a fake smile on her face

"Thanks again!" she got into the car and looked around. Good lord, it had a steering column gear shifter! She hadn't seen one of those for years. It took her a while to get a hang of everything but she was on the road to the county jail in ten minutes. The GPS on her phone showed she would be at her destination in twenty minutes.

She looked out the window again at all the…nothing.

 _Cyrus owes me big time…_

* * *

The county jail looked like a store front. She passed it three times before she figured out she had found it. Even the GPS lady was confused. She kept telling her she had reached her destination two miles after she had passed the jail.

She pulled into a spot on the mostly deserted street and headed in. She stopped short as soon as she passed the threshold. The jail was like a scene out of a movie.

Three desks were lined up on different walls in the little office, at the back was a cage that housed all the people they arrested. She hadn't seen an open cage like that outside of a spaghetti western.

Two kids sat in the cage. One had to be J. Luca's daughter. She was a pretty African-American girl with a mop of curls that went everywhere. She stood up as soon as Liv entered the jail. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Liv was the Calvary. Next to her was a skinny white kid holding her hand. They looked anxiously at her but didn't say a word. She smiled at them hoping to reassure them.

They were right the Calvary had arrived.

She approached the first desk, where a sheriff sat…. fast asleep.

"Excuse me" he didn't move. She looked at the name plate on the desk.

"Excuse me Sherriff Ellis…ELLIS!" he startled awake, knocking a few files off the desk as his feet tried to find the floor.

"What in the hell?!"

"Sherriff Ellis" she stuck out her hand "I am here to get the two kids you have in custody"

He looked at her hand suspiciously before shaking it. He sat back toothpick in his mouth. _Could he be more of a stereotype?_

"Those kids don't get bail…they were driving around in a stolen car…that's a felony" he said smirking. His gaze travelled down her frame, his eyes spending more time than they needed to on her breasts.

 _Asshole…_

"The car isn't stolen. It belongs to her mother. Her mother gave her and Logan the car to drive"

"That's what she said, but you tell me what kind of parents lets a kid drive a Bugatti? That car has a sticker price of over a million dollars…"

Liv hid her reaction. She hadn't known that. _What kind of asshole parent let their fifteen-year-old daughter drive such an expensive car?!_

"I'm sorry Sherriff, I must have missed the class in law school that says children are only allowed to drive cars under a certain sticker price…look, I have the ownership papers with me and a signed consent affidavit from the owner stating that they were allowed to be in possession of the car…so let them out of the cell please" she said firmly stepping back firmly so he could do just that.

He didn't move.

Liv felt her hackles raise. She wasn't in the mood to tussle with Bernie Fife, but if he wanted a fight, she could most certainly indulge him.

"Sherriff, did you read my clients their Miranda rights when you arrested them?" he smirked again confidently and nodded. He pulled the toothpick out

"Of course, we did" he was lying. She could tell

"Abigail…Logan, did this man tell you what your rights were when you were arrested?" she kept her gaze on _Bernie_ as she asked the kids

"No…No" Abby and Logan said looking through the bars anxiously.

"Sherriff Ellis in case you haven't figured it out, I am an attorney and I know the law and while I may not have a license to practice in Wyoming, I can assure you that I do have enough knowledge to know that everything you have done regarding these two children doesn't pass the sniff test, it's illegal. Now you have two choices you can let those two kids out of that cell right now and then you and I go our separate ways and you never have to set eyes on any of us ever again" Liv paused stone-faced.

"The second choice involves me deciding to put the screws to you. Now, I have been practicing the law long enough to know a dirty cop when I see one and we both know if I decide to go looking in your closet something is going to come up…"

"Who are you calling a dirty cop…"

"You, Sherriff Ellis you. Number one, you didn't mirandize them. Number two Abby is a minor and should have had a legal guardian during any questioning, we both know that didn't happen because I am here representing said legal guardian. Number three, you have had them in that jail cell for three days without access to a lawyer; I also know that because I am _their_ lawyer" she put her pocket book down on his desk with a thud.

"So, you let those kids go, or me and you get to go at each other full on….and fair warning I don't leave meat on the bone when I go in for the kill…"

He stared at Olivia vibrating with anger. She stared right back, expressionless.

She watched him his desk drawer and pull out the keys to the jail. He walked over shuffling his feet, taking his time to open the cell. As soon as the doors opened, Abby and Logan ran out towards her.

"I will be sending someone over to pick up the car Sherriff, and I hoping you will show them more courtesy then you did me" she turned to the kids

"Let's go"

* * *

"Cyrus…Cy…can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Liv go ahead"

"I have the kids…We're heading back to Atlanta. I'll drop them off and then head back…"

"No…change of plans Liv…we filed an emergency petition for custody on behalf of Luca. You need to change flights and take her to California. Her father is waiting"

 _Shit! What?!_

"Cy…what, where…"

"Liv, I already booked the flights. As soon as you get to Cheyenne there will be three tickets waiting to take you to LAX"

"Isn't the boy from Atlanta?"

"Yes, Luca is flying his mother in from Atlanta to California. He says if you try and separate them they will run away together again. So, take them both to California"

"Cyrus, when did I become a glorified baby sitter for the rich and negligent?!"

"I'm sorry Liv but think about what landing Luca could mean for the firm. Plus, California is closer to Wyoming than Atlanta. You take a shorter flight hand the kids over and you're back in New York by tomorrow afternoon tops…"

Liv turned to look at Abby and Logan seating in the corner of the office in the little hanger in Nerega. They hadn't stopped holding hands since she had met them. It was kind of sweet…and annoying as hell.

"Fine Cy, but me and you are going to be talking about Partnership sooner rather than later!"

She walked over to the kids

"Change of plans…we're headed to California to your dad. Logan your mom will meet you in CA". Abigail looked up at Liv and smiled for the first time since she had met the girl.

"I'm going to dad's?" Liv nodded

"Yes…"

Abby screamed at decibel's only teenage girls seemed to have the ability to achieve.

"Logan, we're going to see my dad! We can talk to him. He'll let us stay together. I just know it!" she said hugging her lanky boyfriend.

Liv watched on as they cooed at each other. _God save the world from teenage love…_

* * *

The flight landed at LAX around eight p.m. Liv was exhausted. She'd been going hard for the last twenty hours and hadn't managed to catch a wink of sleep, even on the plane. Tired didn't begin to cover how she felt.

She carried her overnight bag over her shoulder as she shepherded the children out of the terminal. Her phone pinged with a text message from Cy.

 _Car outside to take you to Luca's in Malibu_

She texted back

 _K_

There was a driver waiting at the terminal with her name on a card. He grabbed her overnight bag and navigated them out of the busy airport. By the time she got into the back seat of the town car she was having a headache. She needed to sleep and get something to eat or she was going to collapse.

They drove for about forty minutes before the car pulled up to large distinct gates. He pushed the intercom and after informing the voice on the other side who it was, the gates opened and they made their way up a long winding driveway to the kind of house she had only ever seen on the pages of Architectural Digest.

A tall broad-shouldered man wearing jeans and a worn tee walked out of the house, before the town car could stop. J. Luca. She had only ever seen him on television but recognized him.

Abby barley waited for the car to be in park before she was running out to her father and jumping up in the air for him to catch her. Olivia asked the driver to wait for her and then exited the car with Logan.

They walked up to the hugging pair. Abby quickly introduced Logan.

"Dad this is my boyfriend…Logan" she said presenting him with pride to her father. Luca turned and faced the young man. He shook his hand politely.

 _That can't be easy._ She could only imagine how her father would have reacted if she came home after absconding with a teenage boy. There would have been hell to pay…Luca however seemed to remain calm.

"Nice to meet you Logan…why don't you guys head on inside" Abby nodded hugged her father again and headed into the house with Logan. Her hand again in his…

He finally turned towards her and her breath caught. The TV did not do him justice. He was gorgeous. She looked him over. Tall, six feet four or five. Square jaw, large hands outstretched to shake hers. Skin that she would kill for. J. Luca was fine as hell!

She pushed her wayward thoughts to the side and shook his hand.

"Olivia Pope from Beene and Thompson, Mr. Luca. It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Olivia, call me J." Something passed between them as they shook hands. She ignored it.

"Then please call me Liv. I have your wife's car being…" he cut her off

"She's not my wife, never has been. She's my ex…that's it" he said, his voice tight with anger. Olivia paused… _okay…._

"I have your…ex's car being towed out of the impound lot in Nerega. We can either have the car shipped back to Atlanta or we can pay someone to drive it back, either way just let me know and I will arrange it"

"I don't give a damn about the fucking car!" Olivia pulled back from the harsh tone

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to take this out on you. It had nothing to do with you…I'm just frustrated with the situation. Please accept my apology" he smiled at her. She wouldn't have thought it possible, but he was even better looking when he smiled.

"No need to apologize. You were worried about your daughter…. it's understandable…anyway, I should be headed back. I need to find a hotel and get a flight back to New York tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you…please say goodbye to Abby and Logan for me" she stuck out her hand

He ignored it.

"Why are you staying in a hotel…stay here. There's plenty of room" Liv watched him walk to the driver and say something. The man got out and pulled her overnight bag from the trunk handing it to Luca. Luca handed the man a fifty-dollar bill.

"Wait…I couldn't…"

Luca walked towards her smiling. Her bag slung over his shoulder. Liv watched the town car drive off down the long sloping drive…

"Sure, you could…come on in Olivia. Dinner is almost ready" she watched him walk up the steps and disappear behind the huge wooden doors that were the entrance to the house.

She didn't have a choice. She followed him into the house.

* * *

Liv had thought the outside was impressive. The inside…. well the inside was…holy shit!

Tall ceilings with skylights, wood floors and the staircase. Oh my god the staircase. It started out in the foyer and wound its way up to the second floor. It was made of wood and beautiful wrought iron made to look like a tree was growing along the wall. The view outside was the ocean. The freaking ocean!

To hell with Architectural digest the only time she saw this kind of lifestyle was when she used to watch MTV cribs many moons ago. It was just breathtaking.

She looked down at herself. She had on jeans, a sleeveless purple top covered by a green army jacket. She almost felt to shabby to be standing in the foyer.

A voice rang out from a hallway beyond. It was Abby

"Olivia come eat…where in the kitchen."

She followed the young girls voice and walked into the kitchen. Which was roughly two times the size of her condo in New York.

Damn. This almost makes me want to cook…. almost…

"Take a seat" Luca said as he walked over to the large center Island with barstools. He had a huge baking dish in his hands and he set it down on the granite counter top. _Wait…is that homemade lasagna?_

He handed out plates and cutlery and Liv watched as Logan and Abby cut out huge chunks and placed them on their plates. They had to be starving…. she was too.

Sensing her discomfort. Luca grabbed her plate and heaped on a healthy portion of the lasagna. He served himself last.

He smiled at her across the table "Dig in"

She picked up her fork and took a bit. Holy crap, that was good…and it was defintately homemade. She was single and lived alone, she knew Stouffers when she tasted it…this was not frozen fare.

She was starving so she dug in. She even went in for seconds. It was that good

"Good?"

"Fantastic…best lasagna I ever had" Liv said honestly

"Thank you, it was my mother's recipe"

Dinner was a rambunctious affair. The two kids jockeying to tell Luca all about their adventure

"You should have seen Olivia Daddy, she shredded that sheriff a new asshole!"

"Abby, language" Luca chastised. He turned to look at her and Liv found herself blushing. Logan jumped in

"No really the guy was literally shaking in his tacky cowboy boots. You should have seen it Mr. Luca. It was freaking awesome. First class"

"Its nothing. He didn't have any right to keep you in there without a guardian or a lawyer. I just let him know that. Is that a Kandinsky?" Liv said pointing to a piece of art on the far wall. She wanted to change the subject. It worked.

The kids soon finished eating and Abby turned to her dad.

"Dad can we go watch T.V.?" Liv saw Luca tense up.

"Sure, but you have to watch T.V. in the den…leave the door open"

"Thanks" they watched the kids walk out the kitchen

"I want to pound that kid's face into the pavement" he said quietly as soon as they left the room. Liv turned to him surprised. He seemed so calm around Logan…

"I can't but I want to. This whole running away thing started when she met that kid. God save us from teenage love…"

Liv laughed. He looked at her puzzled

"I said the exact same thing to myself when I was watching them at the airport!"

"She's too young to be this serious about a boy…"

"Well don't tell her that" Liv said standing up to walk her plate to a sink she swore was large enough for her to take a bath.

"Telling them no at that age, just makes them want something more…you're doing the right thing playing it cool"

"I hope so. Do you have kids?"

"No, I don't. However, I was once fifteen and very much in love with Frankie Peterson from across the street and the more my father said no, the more I wanted him…"

"So, what happened with Frankie?"

Liv smiled.

"Well someone gave my father the same advice I'm giving you. He stopped yelling at me every time he saw us together. Frankie started to look not dangerous and exciting after that. It was over a month later…"

Luca sighed "You mean I have to put up with this for another month?!"

"Maybe longer…all depends…"

"Something to look forward to I suppose…. can I get you a glass of wine?"

"No thanks, I am exhausted. If I try to drink any alcohol I'll be passed out, before two sips…but thanks"

"No problem. I am sorry I shouldn't keep you up chatting. I'll show you to your room and you can get some rest"

Liv could have cried with relief. She was so tired everything hurt….

She followed him back out the way they had come in and passed the kids watching TV on an enormous screen in the den. Luca ruffled Abby's hair as he passed by her and she swatted him.

They made their way to the beautiful staircase

"This staircase is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it"

"Glad you like it, I designed it and made it myself…took me two years, but it was worth it"

"Wow…you did this?"

"Yup, in another life…I make my living with my hands. Live simply…just me and my daughter. Liv saw something sad flash beneath his eyes.

 _I guess everyone has problems…. including the super-rich…_

"Here we go" he said walking her through a door. She looked around. _This is the guest bedroom?_ It was a huge space with a king size bed set in the middle of the room. It was decorated with pale colors so that it didn't detract from the view…..and what a view.

The pacific stretched out as far as the eye could see. There were patio doors that led to a small outdoor space, where guests could enjoy the breeze coming off the ocean.

"The bathroom is through there and your bag should be…ah…there it is"

He turned to smile at her and her heart skipped again. He was so good-looking, it bordered on the ridiculous.

"If you need anything just holler. I am three bedrooms down that way"

Liv nodded shyly and he started to leave. When he neared the door he suddenly stopped and turned.

"Ms. Pope…Liv…thank you for bringing my daughter to me"

"It was my pleasure, no need to thank me"

He nodded and disappeared out the door. Liv looked around. Any other day she would have spent time taking in the view, but she was exhausted. The only thing she needed right now was a shower and as much horizontal time she could get.

* * *

Life sucked. She put her wrist back to her face and pushed the little button on the side that lit up the face.

2:27 a.m.

She was wide awake.

 _At least you got a couple of hours of sleep…_

She sat up in bed and brushed her hair off her face. She had been too tired to plait it down when she hit the bed at ten. It was going to a bitch to tame in the morning.

She walked over to the windows and picked up the remote fancy remote she had used to close the blinds earlier. She pushed the open button and watched as the blinds whooshed back.

Damn. It was too dark. No view.

She needed a glass of water.

She looked down at the tank and shorts she had on, she didn't think anyone would be downstairs…but better safe then sorry. She grabbed her sweater from the top of her bag and shrugged it on before pulling the bedroom doors open. She peeked out and listened.

Silence…. good

She made her way down the beautiful staircase and towards the kitchen. She hated to turn on the lights but she was unfamiliar with the house. She didn't need a stubbed toe to add to her woes. She flipped on the switch and headed towards the huge subzero refrigerator.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She jumped fifteen feet in the air, barley managing to squash the scream that rose in her throat. She turned to find Luca seated on the Island where they had shared dinner earlier

He stood up and walked towards her. "I am sorry Liv, I didn't mean to startle you"

She could only nod, still shaken

"Is anything wrong, can I get you something?" he asked again

"No…no I just couldn't sleep, so I came down to get some water. I hope that's okay"

"Of course, I should have had some put in the guest room, I didn't think about it"

"No problem…"

They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute. Liv searched her head for a topic to break the uncomfortable tension filled silence.

"Why…why are you up?" she asked

He turned and laughed humorlessly, heading back to the glass he had left on the counter. He took his seat again and sipped the amber liquid

"I can't sleep either…I need…I need to get ready for the fight of my life. I need to get my daughter away from…her; before ..." Liv waited, but he was quiet. He seemed unable to continue

"Well you've picked the right firm. Cyrus is a monster. You couldn't have picked a better person to handle your petition for custody" she said trying to reassure him.

She walked over to the table and took a seat across from him.

"Can I pry…why…what's with you and Abby's mom?"

Luca looked at her and took another sip of his drink

"I grew up in Atlanta. Spend all my teenage years trying to get…"

He looked around the kitchen

"…here. To have all the things I grew up not having. I was a greedy fucking kid even then…I didn't just want a house…I wanted the biggest house, the best car, the best-looking woman on my arm. That's how I met Brenda, Abby's mom. She was the prettiest girl in the crew…she had to be mine…biggest mistake of my life but it produced the best thing in my life. Abigail…"

He stood up and walked over to a decanter that the liquor he was drinking.

"She broke up with me two moths after we started dating. She found something bigger and better. I moved on. Kept working at it…trying to make it. Three years go by and finally I get there. I have a record deal. I'm another kid whose done good…. gotten out of the mire"

He poured a generous portion of what she guessed was whisky and he headed back to the table, back to his seat

"Then she shows up. I haven't seen her in three years… and she show's up with a little girl in tow and says _this is your kid, we need to work out some kind of arrangement_. I am floored. I don't even need a paternity test, don't get me wrong I got one, but I don't need it. She looks exactly like my baby sister Elise" he faced Liv

"If I hadn't gotten that record deal, she would never have told me. She would have kept Abby from me…I know that Brenda is a psychopath, she doesn't love Abby…Abby is a meal ticket to her. A way to get paid. I tried…I tried to go for full custody but my misspent youth came back to bite me bit time. They had videos…videos of the crew I used to hang out with doing things..."

He gulped down the liquor

"Its hard to prove you deserve custody when the judge watches three of your boys running a train on a girl in a dingy apartment" he said bitterly

"I haven't been derelict in my duty towards Abby. I spend as much time with her as I can. She's the most important thing in my life. I can't have that witch have access to her anymore. She was in that jail in Wyoming for three days because her mother didn't bother to go get her…and they didn't steal the car. I know that because Brenda told me. She gave the car to Abby, but she didn't know Logan would be going along with her. She gave a fifteen-year-old a car to drive from Atlanta to Nevada to meet friends…she should be in school!"

"But how did they end up in Wyoming?"

"Logan has an older brother who lives there, they were headed to him to see if he could help them hide out until Abby is sixteen. Then she can marry the guy…over my dead fucking body!"

"Luca, Cyrus is the best. If I was in your shoes I would want him on my case…"

Luca nodded, the sadness in his eyes broke her heart. He stood up seemingly uncomfortable with all the personal information he had given her.

"I'm sorry for talking your ear off. You probably want to get back to bed and try to catch some zzz's" Olivia followed his cue and stood. The man was obviously uncomfortable with having bared his soul. She should leave him alone.

"Yes, I probably should. I have a long day tomorrow"

They head out of the kitchen together. Luca shutting of the lights as they exited. They went up the stairs together and stopped at the landing.

"Good night Liv"

"Good night Luca"

Neither of them moved.

He reached for her first. He pulled her to him gently and brought his mouth down on hers. She froze for all of a second before she returned the kiss.

Feeling her melt against him, he pulled her in closer and deepened the intimate contact. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

He reacted to the sexy noise and the kiss went red hot. He moved his hands down and grabbed a hold of her ass hoisting her up against him. She moaned even louder.

Suddenly she was in the air and being walked down the hall, she assumed. She couldn't tell he wouldn't pull his mouth off her long enough to tell...

He walked into a room and gravity shifted again, she was flat on her back on a bed while Luca continued kissing her. It was heady and it felt so good...

He pulled back and reached down to grab the hem of her shirt whipping it off. She wasn't wearing a bra, he stared down at her breasts while she panted looking at him, looking at her…

"You're so beautiful…" he bent his head and pulled at taut nipple into his mouth, sucking on her. Her back arched up high

"Yesss…."

He took his time, licking sucking and then finally drawing it back into his mouth with his teeth. He pushed his hand in between their bodies and pushed his hand into her shorts, underneath her underwear.

He petted the soft hair he felt brushing against his hand, before his fingers separated wet folds. He run his fingers over her. He back was bowed so high up, she was lifting him up with her. He worked his fingers down to her moist entrance and after circling her pushed a finger in….and then another…hmm

Tight little muscles clamped eagerly on his fingers. She pulled back from his mouth and cried out, he stroked in between her wet folds and then pushed his fingers deep inside her, he alternated the play, fingering her while stroking along, careful to avoid her clit. He wasn't ready for her to come yet.

He looked down at her, watching her move herself on his hand, taking what she needed. He pulled his fingers out and she protested but quickly calmed down when he finally teased her clit with his thumb. She jerked up and brought her hand down to place it over his, trying to guide him. He didn't need any help, he was done toying with her.

He pushed his fingers back inside her and started pumping them in and out of her while his thumb played with her clit. She started to move faster against his hand.

"Your so wet, I can't wait to be inside you..." he whispered in her ear.

She came….it was so good. She rode his fingers feeling the spasms coursing through her body.

He didn't wait for her to come down from it. He pushed off her walked over to his nightstand while unbuckling his pants. The condom was on in three seconds and in another three seconds he was back on top of her pushing in.

Another cry tore from her throat

Damn.

She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

It had been so long…she had been so caught up in her work for so long. She needed this. Decision made Liv lay back and let J. Luca make her feel good…

* * *

 **New York City …A month later**

Liv sat in her office typing preparatory questions for the mock deposition she would be putting a client through. A dry run of possible questions he may asked would help him become more comfortable telling the story. The door opened and Cy walked in holding a folder.

"So, J. Luca signed on the dotted line. He is now with Beene and Thompson the petition was granted. He has temporary custody of Abigail until the trial to renegotiate the custody agreement. He is very happy with this law firm, which is good because in a few months his contract with Greenly Records ends and we now get renegotiate once he's a free agent. Good job Liv!"

Liv took a deep breath, trying to act casual. She had tried not to think about him since their one night together. He had tried calling her but she hadn't taken his calls. That night had been a one off…she couldn't repeat it…shouldn't repeat it.

Not only had she had a one-night stand, which she never did, but she had crossed the line with a potential client. It was unforgivable…

Now he _was_ going to be a client of the firm…shit…

Cyrus took a seat. She stopped typing and looked up. Uh oh…something was up.

"What's up Cy?"

"Thompson and I have been talking…J. Luca isn't our only high profile west coast client. Our business is piking up through referral's. We think it's time to open up a new office in CA"

Liv was surprised. She hadn't seen this coming. It was good news.

Liv was determined to become a partner. She could stop being an employee and become a part stakeholder in Beene and Thompson. She could stop being salaried and start getting disbursements off the firms profits which were significant. Beene and Thompson was and had been turning a healthy profit since she had joined the firm.

She had played a significant role in bringing in that profit. She wanted her dues.

"That's great Cy! I am very happy for you and Greg" Greg Thompson was the other partner whose name was on the law firms shingle.

"Thanks Liv…so…this is where the news involves you"

Liv looked away from her monitor. Her attention now wholly on Cy. _Involved her…._

"We want to make you partner….and head of the California offices…" Liv's heart stopped. She couldn't have heard that right…

"Cy…"

"This was always the plan Thompson and I had. When we brought you on…we knew we would be expanding and we needed someone young and very good to help us do that. That someone is you Liv…"

"Cyrus…I don't know what to say. Actually…yes…yes, I do. Permission to act unseemly?"

"Granted"

Liv stood up and started to dance around the office while Cy watched laughing. She walked over to him and kissed him on the check

"Cy I love you!"

"Yeah, I know you do…anyway this is our offer" Cy held up the folder "read it and get back to me as soon as possible. We need to get moving on this"

"What's the rush?"

"Well we have a new west coast client…"

Liv's interest was piqued "who?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III…"

Liv paused. Holy shit! talk about high profile…

"The Governor of California?! The guy whose running for President?!"

"That would be him…so Liv, all this…. needs to happen in three months"

Liv's head snapped up. _What? She couldn't get a firm up and running in three months!_

"Cyrus, I can't…"

"Non-Negotiable Liv…welcome to the big leagues" he threw her a half smile and walked out the door.

She stressed about the timeline, but only for a minute.

Partner! She had finally made it! She needed to call her parents!


	2. Choices Chapter 2

**Hi all,**

 **This is a different kind of Olitz story. There will be another man involved. This is causing me to get a lot of hate mail so I am clarifying now. If you want a one-dimensional story with no drama, please move on. I am trying to become a seasoned writer and I chose to practice on this site. Most stories should involve drama and conflict as they are a reflection of real life. If you want a story with just Fitz and Liv falling in love with nothing else going on...well here it is. My present to you.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Fitz and Liv fall in love….**

 **The end.**

 **Oh yeah, and guess what? You don't have to read the story! Imagine that….**

 **Okay, so** **hopefully** **no more hate mail because I have clarified. To everyone else keep the comments coming, I love to read them. To the guest who pointed out my error about the east and west coast thank you, much appreciated and already corrected!**

 **Like I always say criticism is fine (** _ **I actually keep a notebook of that stuff so I don't repeat mistakes! LOL!)**_ **I just want the criticism to be constructive.**

 **Isa. S.**

 **Chapter Two**

Liv had done it. She had Beene, Thompson and Pope running in two and a half months.

It wasn't easy. She had to find a suitable office space, interview and hire staff, buy office equipment, set up the law library, open and set up a trust account, malpractice insurance…the list went on and on, but she had got it done.

On top of that she had to find a place to live and have everything she wasn't willing to give up shipped across the country. Cyrus and Thompson had flown in to take a look at the setup and had been beyond pleased.

"This is beyond what I was expecting Liv!" Thompson said

Liv beamed. Thompson rarely doled out kudo's even when they were well deserved. She wore the compliment like a badge of honor.

"So, when do you start interviewing for associates?"

"Already started. First one was hired a week ago. Quinn Perkins. She's fresh out of law school, but she's…enthusiastic. I think she will be an asset"

"One down, twenty more to go" she said less than enthusiastically.

"No doubt you can do it Liv" Cy said.

They had flown back to New York and she knew she had calmed their fears. They were right to put their confidence in her. She could and _would_ get the job done.

That had been a month ago.

This morning Cyrus and Thompson had flown back in. Tomorrow they would all be catching a flight to Sacramento to meet their new client. A client who could potentially be the next President of the United States. Holy Cow!

She was freaking out!

The next day was Saturday, but when the Governor of CA asked you to meet, you didn't tell them your weekends were for _me_ time. You pushed aside everything and made it happen.

Cyrus and Thompson had taken a flight in as soon as they got the call from the Governor's office. They had flown into Los Angeles so they could spend the day at the CA offices getting ready for the meeting with Fitzgerald Grant. Tomorrow they would all catch an early flight into Sacramento to make a nine am meeting at the Governor's Mansion.

She had dropped them off at their hotel an hour earlier and was now back home sitting in front of her computer researching him. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III.

He looked good on paper. The online profile was mostly positive. Frankly the only thing disturbing about him that she could find was that he was a Republican.

She looked over his picture for the umpteenth time. It was standard fare. Well-groomed Politician sitting in front of the flag with a fake smile plastered.

Only this politician was very, very easy on the eyes. He was downright gorgeous. How often could one say that about a candidate running for President?

His father had been the Governor of California two decades earlier, had even tried to run for president, but he had been caught with his zipper down. He was also rich. No that was an understatement. Rich was people with a couple of million in the bank. The Grant family featured prominently every year on the Forbes 100 every year. That wasn't rich…that was…affluent? No, that one didn't feel right either.

She wanted to go with super-rich but that felt inadequate to. Didn't matter the Grant family had more money than they knew what to do with. Landing a client like that would be…everything.

It would give their firm the kind of credibility that years in the game couldn't buy. She needed to put her best foot forward.

She walked into her bedroom and into her walk-in closet. What did one wear to meet someone who might be the next president?

* * *

Luca stood outside his house waiting for Abby to get home from school. He would have loved to pick her up but he was too high profile. Standing outside the school waiting for her would have brought the press out in droves.

These last few months had been some of the best of his life. Being a full-time father gave him the kind of joy music used to give him when he first started in the business. Brenda had put up a fight for Abby, but Olivia had been right. Cyrus Beene was a monster. He had gone after her with everything in his arsenal. He didn't know how the man did it, but he had gotten Brenda to cede over temporary custody of Abby.

They still had to go to trial for the actual permanent custody hearing, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. He was just going to enjoy his time with his daughter. Life was good.

It had been since that night. Her presence a bellwether of the change of the good times to come.

Olivia…Liv

He thought often of their brief time together. He had woken up the next morning to find her gone. The scent of lavender on his sheets the only sign that she had actually been in his bed…He had opportunity to sleep with some of the most beautiful women in the world and he had; but nothing came close to the night he spent with her.

The combination of sweetness, and passion…he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted her again. Bad.

He heard the gates open and the town car pulled up the drive. Abby jumped out of the car and ran to him. They had been living together for three months and he still got the same enthusiastic greeting every time she saw him. It made his heart sing.

"Hi honey, how was school?"

"Good…can Logan come visit us this weekend?" she pleaded

He smiled, despite his displeasure. The boy had been hard to get rid of. At first, he had refused to leave; but Luca had promised to fly the kid in every so often to visit. He also wrote the mother a sizeable check so she could assist in getting the kid on the plane.

"We'll talk about it after dinner, okay?" she nodded and they walked into the house together. He watched her head off towards the kitchen for a snack.

He had Abby now and the best law firm on his custody case. He could focus on other things …things he wanted.

Liv.

* * *

Cyrus, Liv and Thompson sat in the little foyer waiting to be shown in. She was a ball of nerves. She looked over at Cyrus. His right leg was bouncing at a thousand beats a minute. _Glad I'm not the only one whose nervous…_

A tall statuesque blonde walked into the foyer and they all stopped fidgeting. She smiled, showcasing a perfect pair of white teeth.

"The Governor will see you now, please come this way…" they stood and followed her down a long hallway. She stopped in front of a pair of wide French doors. She gave a little knock and opened the door. She turned and motioned them forward.

They walked into the office and there he was. Sitting behind an impressive oak desk. He stood up as they entered and walked over to greet them.

Liv couldn't help it, she gazed at him speechless. This was the second time in as many months she was meeting a man that affected her like a punch in the gut.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III was…he was impressive.

He was tall with a thick head of hair that begged for fingers to run through it, but the real showpiece was his eyes. Blue…no steel grey. They were the kind you couldn't help but get lost in…

He shook hands with Thompson and Cyrus and then stood in front of her. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her self together.

 _Had Cyrus introduced her? Shit, she hadn't been paying attention_

"Ms. Pope, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said. Oh my god, the voice. The voice was sex personified.

She stood still like a moron but finally managed to say…words

"Pleasure is all mine, Governor Grant"

"Please, like I told your associates…call me Fitz" she nodded. She had no intention of ever being that informal with him.

He walked back around his desk "Have a seat" he said indicating to the chairs across his desk.

They did as they were instructed. He waited until they were all situated, before sitting back down. His chair was facing away from them, but he didn't correct the direction before he stared to speak.

"So, I did my homework…and your firm seems to be a good fit for me. I was working with Smith and Kleinfeld, but they chose not to tell me about a conflict of interest they had…." He finally turned to face them

"They had a campaign fundraiser working for Sally Langston and for me…a clear conflict they chose not to disclose to me. If your firm is going to work for me in the long term. I need you to know that I value loyalty and honesty before anything and everything, Understood?"

Cyrus jumped in "That's not an issue Governor. We're not a new firm, but we're also not an old firm. We need the kind of recognition having you as a client would bring to our firm. If you choose us. We will live and breathe Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III"

He smiled. His steel grey eyes twinkling. He looked at Cyrus and then his gaze wondered over to Liv's.

"I understand you're the partner based in California. Does that mean I'll be primarily be working with you?" he asked.

She was back to blinking like a maniac… _get a grip woman!_

"Um…yes Governor…of course if anything major comes up, I will be consulting with Mr. Beene and Mr. Thompson"

"Why would you need to consult with them?"

"I…I beg your pardon...?"

"Why would you need to consult with them…aren't you a full partner?"

"Yes, I am …but…"

"Do you not think you're capable of handling things on your own?"

"Of course, I am. I just want…"

"Are you not good enough or not confident enough to handle any problems on your own?"

Olivia paused. _What the fuck? What an asshole!_ she felt like she was at a job interview! He was pissing her off

"Neither Governor. I am sure I will be able to handle anything you send my way. I'm just not an arrogant asshole who thinks they can't benefit from consulting with one's peers" she was positively hissing.

"Liv!" she turned to look at Cyrus. His glare snapped her out of her rage. Shit!

Her temper was about to cost them their biggest client

"Governor…" he interrupted her. Again.

"Don't apologize. I told you. I value honesty" he was smiling. He had kept his gaze on her all through her tirade and he kept holding it now.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I called you here?" he smiled. They were all silent waiting. Liv had a feeling the other shoe was about to drop…she was right

"I want you to help me NOT become president" his smile brightened "I want out of this shit show and you are going to help me do that"

 _What the hell?!_

* * *

The three of them sat at the airport stunned

"I didn't see that coming…he was serious…wasn't he?"

Liv nodded "I think he was Cy…"

She thought back to their meeting with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III. After he had dropped the bombshell he had sat waiting for them to recover their composure.

"Listen, I never wanted to run. I let the wrong people in my ear talk me into running. One of whom was my father. He always wanted to run…. but a very public affair derailed his ambitions and now he's using me to actualize those unfulfilled designs for higher office"

"I have gone along with it for as long as I can…but…but I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be president. You need to make sure that I am not."

Silence…it was a lot to process…

Liv finally spoke up

"Why don't you pull out of the race…drop out?"

"It's not that easy. Polling shows I am more than likely going to cinch the nomination. If I pull out now it will do a lot of damage to the party. Not to mention that would leave only one option on the ticket. Sally Langston. That bible thumping nut-job would divide the party irreparably. She too…extreme"

"So, what do you think we can do about this…"

"For me to leave and be okay with it…to sleep at night with a clear conscience. I need someone to take my place. I need to pick a potential VP…that is _not_ actually a VP, but the candidate. Someone who can take my place when the time comes and I drop out. I need be able to pull myself out and slide the new person in with as little a ripple as possible"

Liv was still confused

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand why you can't drop out of the race? There is enough time for the GOP to come up with a new candidate. The primaries are still quite a way off…"

"My father is a money horse for the GOP. A lot of people have donated a lot of money because they were assured I would be on the ticket. That I would be the candidate. Sally Langston doesn't know it, but she never had a chance. I went into the race with a six-hundred-million-dollar war chest. That's outside of the money the party provided. My father has made dotted all his i's and crossed all his t's. I am going to win the nomination; but I don't want it" he stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. He sat back, crossed his arms and legs and looked down at the trio.

"The party is not going to put all that money behind someone new coming into the game. Not at this point. It would be too risky. The safest bet would be for them to put the money behind Sally. It would be safest bet" Liv thought about it, he had a point.

"Whomever we pick…needs to keep those funds. If I pull out of the race now the GOP will re-direct it all to Sally to make sure she wins against the democratic incumbent…and that kind of money would give her a damn good shot. I can't have that happen…"

They sat silent processing, trying to take it all in.

"Did you have anyone in mind…or are we starting from scratch?" Cy asked

"From scratch. You three are the only people I've told about this. Nobody else knows. Not my wife, my father…nobody, and I need it to stay that way" he sighed, a pensive look on his face.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in. I don't need your decision today. Take it home, think about it and let me know in a week, if you're in or out…"

They watched as he reached behind him and pushed a button on his phone. The statuesque blonde was back in the room five seconds later.

"Sarah will show you out…thanks for coming in" he walked back around his desk and looked out the window. His back to them.

They got the hint. They had been dismissed.

An hour later, they sat at the airport, ruminating on their meeting.

"So, are we doing it?" Thompson asked suddenly

Cyrus sighed

"Of course, we fucking are"

They all sighed. Every one of them had known it. They just needed someone to vocalize it.

* * *

Olivia Pope.

The name suited her. She looked like an Olivia.

His long slumbering libido had awoken the moment she walked into the room.

He tried to castigate himself for being attracted to a woman he would more than likely be working very closely with but he failed. He couldn't muster up the guilt. The only thing he felt was attraction. Pure unabashed attraction.

She was stunning. He had had to force himself to take his eyes off her, but he wasn't very successful …his eyes just kept finding their way back to her.

His attraction to her had annoyed him. He had ended up taking it out on her. Volleying questions at her, barely giving her a chance to respond.

She had fought back. Called him out on his bullshit. He liked that, it had turned him on even more…

When her partner Cyrus had said she was the partner based in the West Coast, the one he would be dealing with, he had felt himself stir with excitement.

If he had his way, they would be doing a lot more than just working together…

She was a tiny thing, but she packed a lot of curves on her tiny frame. Her dress had hugged her curves teasing him with visions of what lay underneath.

 _You don't have time to be distracted by a woman…_

His life was already out of control. That's what happened whenever he let his father, Jerry, back into his life. Ceded even an inch of control to him…

He needed to get his life back. He didn't want to be president and he was taking steps to ensure that didn't happen, but there were other things in his life he needed to get a handle on. He needed Jerry gone and then there was Mellie…his wife.

When they had met, he had thought it was a happy accident. Life sending him some good fortune. A good woman who could stand by his side, bear his children, love him through thick and thin.

Then his father had fired his long-time investigator, Larry Bourne. Unfortunately for Jerry, Larry knew a lot of his dirty secrets and as an act of revenge, Larry had reached out to him to tell him everything. Give him all the dirt on his father…and his _loving_ wife…

He found out how his father had planted Mellie on his path. Larry told him how he had been paid to make sure that Fitz noticed her. The deep reconnaissance Larry had done to ensure that when he met her, she said all the right things, did all the right things to make him notice her…and he had

He found out about the two-million-dollar payment to Mellie from Jerry to entice her into getting pregnant as soon as possible. They had been married for five years and been trying for children with no success. Then a miracle had happened, Mellie had gotten pregnant.

Turns out the miracle was courtesy of a check from Jerry Grant to Mellie. The money went into the account and two months later she was pregnant. Jerry couldn't have been happier. His machinations were taking shape. He needed to get Fitz into the White House and Mellie was the perfect political wife.

She smiled and charmed as easily as Jerry did. She was cold, calculating and not bogged down by incidentals such as the need for love and affection.

Now that the truth was out he needed to get out of the trap set for him by his father as soon as possible.

He hoped to hell that Beene, Thompson and Pope were the people who could do that for him…get him out.

He would push aside his attraction to her…for now; but if they delivered and freed him…then Miss Pope was in trouble.

Once he was free, he wouldn't let anyone dictate to him anymore. He could already feel the power of it going to his head. It made him feel fucking predatory about going after what he wanted.

Olivia Pope didn't know it yet…but she was the prey…

Hmm…


	3. Choices Chapter 3

**I need to get a thicker skin! Most of you are right…. I hate acknowledging that but I can admit when I am wrong. You can learn a lot from your mistakes, when you are not busy denying them…**

 **To everyone who delivered the message without being a complete asshole. Thank you. Point taken and received** **Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Love**

 **Isa. S**

 **Chapter Three**

"Olivia!"

Liv gritted her teeth as she heard Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III aka the biggest jerk she had ever met bellow her name.

"Get in here!" she looked up from her laptop to Fitz's assistant Sarah. She smiled ruefully

"You'll get used to it"

 _The hell I will…._

To say he had been a nightmare to work with was an egregious understatement. It was torture.

She picked up her laptop and headed towards his office for her latest dress-down. She had flown in yesterday morning and already she had been put through the wringer more times than she could count. Damn Cyrus and Thompson for leaving her alone. She walked into the room to a scowling ogre

"What the hell is this?" she looked at the list she had printed off a few minutes before. The list Cyrus and she had worked for hours to put together

"You know what it is…" she said with a heavy sigh

"Well, I think it might be the first list of candidates you would like me to consider, I can't be sure because I am still stuck on the absurdity of the first name!"

"Brian Garwood is a perfectly suitable…"

"Did I not make myself clear about who and what we needed? I need someone with an ounce of integrity. Brian Garwood is tied to every oil lobbyist within fifty miles of DC"

"Yes, but he's got the charisma and political capital. He's a viable candidate"

"Who will sell out to the oil companies in a heartbeat"

Liv's hold on her temper slipped

"Isn't that the Republican way?"

She whispered it under her breath, but he heard her

"Are you having a problem working for me Ms. Pope?"

"No, I am not"

"I think you might be, that's the second offensive thing you've said to me in as many days"

"I haven't said anything offensive about you…. I _have_ said offensive things about your party"

"The difference being?"

"Nothing…I apologize. Please forget what I said"

"If you have something to say, fucking say it!"

"Don't use that language with me, Governor"

"Then just goddam say it"

"Fine I don't like Republicans. I am a black woman living in America who doesn't like Republicans, should we call the press? It's a fucking new alert!" she said facetiously

He looked at her eyes narrowed. She instantly regretted her flash of temper, but she was too pissed to apologize.

"Is that an explanation for the mediocre work you have been putting forward?"

 _Excuse me? Mediocre work!_

"Governor, I have never done a mediocre day of work in my life. That is a well-researched list of candidates that are not only viable but have a damn good at cinching the nomination. Quite frankly I am starting to wonder if you really have any interest in ceding the nomination, considering your complete lack of objectivity about everyone we recommend!"

As soon as it was out of her mouth she knew she had gone too far.

"Leave"

"I beg you're pardon?"

"Leave, take your things and get out of my house. Come back when you're ready to do your job in a respectful fucking way!"

Liv stood still. _Calm down…. calm down….no, fuck it!_

"Fine, stay here and keep yourself surrounded by sycophants that don't tell you the truth. I am sure it helps perpetuate the myth that you're some sort of demi-god worthy of all the praise heaped on you. I am not here to be your fluffer, I am here to do my job! So, I will leave and I won't be coming back until _you_ can behave in a respectful fucking way!"

She walked out of his office, passing by Sarah whose mouth was hanging down to the ground. She grabbed her pocket book and pulled out her phone with shaking hands and called Cyrus. It went straight to voicemail. _Thank god!_

"Don't kill me, but I think I just lost us the Grant account" she hung up the phone, got into her rental car and drove off.

 _Olivia, you done fucked up!_

* * *

 **Later that day…**

"Cyrus is on the phone for you" Liv looked up from her computer to find Quinn standing at the threshold of her office.

"Tell him I'll call him back, I have to do the mock deposition with James" she wasn't avoiding him, she lied to herself. She was busy.

Oh God, what had she done?!

 _You told off the Firm's highest profile client probably costing us hundreds of thousands in billable hours._

 _Fuck!_

There was another knock on her door and the firm's newest litigator James Callahan walked in.

"Are you sure you have the time... it could be a couple of hours?" he asked politely

Olivia nodded "No problem, just let me know what you need, I am all yours!" she said smiling.

As soon as she had gotten back in from Sacramento, she had headed into the office and offered to help James with whatever he needed; she was desperate for a distraction

"Great, I have J. Luca coming in for a mock deposition and you can play opposing counsel..."

 _Shit! No! I can't do that!_

"Of course, I am glad to help"

She had hired James, a tough as nails litigator, to handle all of the firm's family law cases. He had taken over for Cyrus and was now representing J. Luca in his custody petition.

She had managed to avoid Luca since their…encounter. Now she was going to have to face the piper. _Oh god, could this day get any worse!_

"I think he has a pretty compelling case, as far as the neglect. I don't want any surprises during the trial so the deposition is part of my conduct of discovery"

Depositions were a good way for an attorney to discover the _meat_ of the other sides case. It helped them find out about the other team's strategy and avoid an ambush during the court case. Plus, according to Luca, Brenda Turner couldn't tell the truth to save her life.

She would be under oath during the deposition and if she lied they could use it against her.

Opposing counsel would also get a turn at Luca, so any lawyer worth their salt knew a practice session was necessary to limit the amount of damage that could be done by having a client go in unprepared.

Luca's mock session was scheduled and by volunteering her time, she had locked herself into spending a whole afternoon with a man she had been avoiding like the plague.

They walked out of her office together and went into the small conference room to await Luca's arrival.

"So, have you met him in person?"

"Yes, I have. Abby ran away from home a few months ago and I had to schlep to Wyoming to get her" she hoped she sounded casual

"What's he like?"

"He's nice…. none of the ego you would expect…"

"Good to hear it. My daughter says I am not allowed to come home without an autograph from him. she's obsessed!" James said smiling

"I am sure he'll be fine with that…"

The phone on the table suddenly buzzed.

"Mr. Luca is here…should I show him in?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Quinn," James said

She sat still in her seat, unable to move. The door opened and she watched as walked in confidently. He looked even better than she remembered. James rose from his seat to walk around to shake his hand.

"Mr. Luca. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am James Callahan, it's nice to finally meet you in person"

"You as well, and please call me J"

"Great, and you've already met Olivia?" James said pointing at her. She stood and walked over and offering her hand

"Yes, I know Olivia _very_ well..." she ignored the way he stretched out the word very

"J, nice to see you again. I hope all is well with you and Abby?"

"Things are fine. Though if you really wanted to know how Abby and I were you could have picked up the phone and called or perhaps returned one of my calls…"

An awkward silence permeated the room. James stood to the side, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Yes, I apologize for that. I was busy setting up the firm and didn't have much spare time. Please accept my apologies" she plastered a fake professional smile on her face.

He didn't respond. He turned to James "Shall we begin?"

"Of course, if you could please take a seat over here"

She sat and watched as James seated Luca across from her. He had an indiscernible look in his eyes as he watched. She could feel the beads of sweat gathering on her brow from that unwavering gaze.

"So, J. This is a deposition that is part of the Discovery process. Discovery helps us get an accurate picture of the facts and to find out what opposing counsel's strategy will be during the custody trial. It will help us avoid an ambush and be ready for whatever the other side throws at us "Luca's gaze finally left hers and he trained his eyes on James as he spoke.

"Now you will be under oath, so you cannot lie about anything. We may be in this office, which doesn't feel like an official court setting, but if you lie that is considered perjury. This is a practice session of the questions you are most likely to be asked. This session allows us to practice the kind of answers that are acceptable. Now, this is a contentious custody battle. Opposing counsel is going to be…. hostile. They will ask you embarrassing questions trying to get your goat, your going to need to rise above. That's another reason why this mock session is important, because we are going to ask you those questions, so you are ready and calm when they are posed to you"

James turned to Olivia and Luca's eyes followed.

"Liv is going to be playing the role of opposing counsel so be forewarned, she is going to give you hell. So, remember…. keep calm, tell the truth and remember they are on a fishing expedition. You want to give them as little information as you can get away with…understood?"

Luca nodded.

"Liv you ready?" she nodded at James. She was quiet for a minute and then started on the questioning. No holds barred

" _Who has been the primary caretaker of the minor child?"  
"My ex. Brenda Turner"  
"Mr. Luca, were you involved in the pre-natal care, birthing classes and the birth?"  
"No, I wasn't aware that Ms. Turner was pregnant"  
"Why were you not aware?"  
"She never told me"  
"Mr. Luca is it not true that you lived five blocks away from the Ms. Tuner during her pregnancy and the first two years of the minor child's life?"  
"Yes, but I didn't see her or meet her. I didn't know…"  
"Did you not know some of the same people in the neighborhood you lived in?"  
"We did, and…"  
"And no one told you that Ms. Turner was pregnant and had a child?"  
"NO"  
"Could you describe a typical day in the life of the minor child?"  
"I can since she started living with me"  
"Did you not have any prior knowledge of what she did on a day to day basis when she lived with her mother?"  
"Only from what my daughter chose to share with me"  
"So your wife was the primary care giver; Providing meals and supervising her food choices, making sure she is bathed, dressed and groomed?"  
"Yes"  
"And during your scheduled visitation with the minor child would you say the child was well fed and well groomed?"  
"When I scheduled to see her, yes"  
"What is the name of the school your child attended in Atlanta?"  
"Caldwell Preparatory"  
"Was she scheduled for extracurricular activities at the school?"  
"Yes, Lacrosse"  
"And this was scheduled by Ms. Turner correct?"  
"Yes"  
"Mr. Luca according to the information you have provided us with today the minor child is well fed, well groomed, attends a good school, is engaged in extra-curricular activities…why would the court remove the child from an environment that you yourself are describing as more than adequate"  
"She's missed more that 50 days of school this year alone. She is described as truant and she recently ran away to Wyoming in a car that my wife gave her to drive alone. She only has a learner's permit!"  
"Mr. Luca you petitioned for custody of the minor child before and were denied due to the lifestyle your chosen profession exposed you to. Are you currently in the same profession or has that changed since the last time you petitioned the court?"_

Suddenly Luca was quiet. He looked down at the table his fist's clenched

"J, this is exactly how aggressive opposing counsel is going to be, you need to be able to handle everything they throw your way" James said. Luca was quiet. He finally spoke, teeth clenched

"She doesn't give her any attention, she lets her do anything she wants including letting her abscond with a random boy to another state and not telling me about it for three days! The only reason she wants custody is because of the support payments I funnel her way. I need you to tell me how to explain that just because she feed's my fucking kid doesn't mean she is a good mother!"

Liv watched him struggle to contain his emotions. It was hitting home. Abby could be taken away from him again. Liv felt compassion wash over her for him.

She had seen him and Abby together. He loved that kid, she knew he wasn't lying when he said she was everything to him

"James, can you give us a minute…"

"Of course. Just buzz me when you're ready" she waited until James was out of the room.

"Luca…"

"I can't lose her again Liv. She is the only reason I get out of the bed every morning. I CAN'T LOSE HER!"

Liv was quiet for a moment

"Okay, then do this with us. Do this with us and do this well. This is what helps you keep her. Your concerns regarding her care are legitimate. You have to make sure that you articulate that clearly during the deposition. We are going to help you do that"

"I know…I just…" he sighed. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he hesitated and then changed his mind

"Call him back in"

"You ready?"

"I'm ready"

"You can do this…and remember, we get to do this to her too… and James…well, James is going to nail that lying bitch's ass to the wall" she said smiling.

The line worked as intended. Luca burst out laughing.

"Let's do this" she said softly, hoping she had allayed some of his fears.

He nodded. Liv called James back into the room


	4. Choices Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fitz was up to something.

She had tried to talk to big Jerry about it, but he had dismissed her. He told her she was manufacturing problems where there were none. God, she hated that man!

"You want to be helpful Mellie, spread your legs and pop out another kid. You pregnant on the campaign trail would be a game changer" she had watched him walk away, cursing the day she even met Jerry Grant. He knew the price, there was no way she was going through the hell of being pregnant again without another huge payout.

Second kid would cost him more too. She would need a cool five million in the bank before she even considered it.

She hated having to negotiate with Jerry Grant for payments, but he had made her sign a bullet-proof prenup when she married Fitz. If she walked away she only got a million dollars…but if she stayed and played ball…well, her account in the Cayman was already showing the rewards.

She had done a lot worse for a lot less. Staying married to Fitz wasn't so bad. He was good to her. He was actually a good guy. She hadn't even known they existed until she met him. Even sex with him, when they used to have it, wasn't bad. He was always considerate, making sure he took care of her first. She couldn't remember a time any of the losers she used to date before him ever did that.

It didn't change her though. It was too late. Growing up the way she had….it soured her. She didn't have time for sentiment…love. The only thing she cared about was money…and power. Being married to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III put both those things within reach and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in the way of what she wanted.

She watched him reading through a piece of paper, shake his head and lock it in his office desk.

Hmm. Oh yeah, he was hiding something alright. She needed to find out what it was, just in case it jeopardized her plans….

* * *

"So how did I do?"

"You did good. You need to keep your composure no matter what they throw at you. Remember what James said, they are going to try and embarrass you and get your goat. Don't let them get under your skin and you'll do fine" Liv said smiling up at Luca.

He had rallied once James came back into the room. He had followed James' instructions to a tee. If he did that well during the depo, well it would make moving forward a lot easier.

He smiled down at her and reached to grab her hand, she pulled back

"Liv…"

"Luca, no…. that night was a mistake. I shouldn't have…we shouldn't have…." She was quiet for a pause "It's not going to happen again…"

"Why?"

"We crossed a line we shouldn't have crossed. You're a client, this can't happen. It unethical"

"But you're not my lawyer. James is my lawyer…"

"It doesn't matter…it's not going to happen. I'm sorry…"

He looked at her and the silence stretched. She didn't know why, but it wasn't uncomfortable to stand there and look at each other with no words exchanged.

"I'm not going to give up" he said suddenly

"Luca…"

"I don't accept your refusal. We had something good…. better than good. I don't give up easily and I want you. So, deal with it. Goodnight Olivia"

He turned and she watched as he walked out the door.

… _. well damn…._

* * *

Liv pulled her phone out of her purse as she sat in her car outside her condo. She had been avoiding it all afternoon. She knew there was nothing good waiting for her.

She looked at the screen. Eight voicemails. Fifteen missed calls.

 _Shit._

Cyrus is on the warpath. She touched the screen and swiped to play the first message.

"Olivia, you call me back and you call me back right this goddamn minute or I will be on the next flight and you do not want to face my wrath in person, do you hear me?! Call me back!"

She listened to message after message of Cyrus tearing her a new one. She stopped listening after number four and pressed delete on the rest of the messages. She was pretty sure the message didn't deviate in tone. He wanted her head on a platter.

She got out of the car and headed in. She would call him back when she got inside. She needed a glass of wine before she faced the music.

She was so distracted pulling out her keys, she never noticed the tall man standing at her door until she was a few feet away. His back was turned to her.

 _Wait, that looked like_ …. he turned around.

 _Shit! What the hell could he possibly be doing here?!_

She looked him over. She couldn't help it. Every time she met him he was dressed for the office. A suit, sometimes with a jacket… sometimes without, but the look didn't vary much.

Now he stood in front of her door wearing jeans, a button-down shirt and a leather jacket. She had gotten so used to being mad at him, she sometimes forgot how fucking good-looking he was. He was ten in a suit. He was a goddam hundred in casual clothing.

"Governor, this is a surprise…" she said politely. She hated how shrill her voice sounded

"Not a good one, I am sure…" he said accurately.

 _You damn right its not a good surprise… other than the fact you look amazing…_

"Not at all…"

She stopped a few inches in front of him holding her house keys.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, actually there is…are you going to invite me in? I would rather not do this in the hallway"

She paused _. I don't want him in my house…._

"Of course," she walked around him and unlocked the door. He followed her in and locked the door behind her. She felt herself panic. She wasn't in fear of her safety at least not in the conventional sense. She just knew it wasn't a good idea to have him here ...in her space. It was an instinct. Self-preservation.

She decided not to invite him in any further. He could say what he wanted to say on her foyer…

"I came here to apologize…I know I haven't been…fair in how I deal with you…"

"I am close to getting what I want which is out of this fiasco and anytime I feel like something is getting in the way of that or delaying it…. I fly off the handle. So, I apologize…it's not you it me"

Liv was silent. She hadn't seen this coming.

She nodded her head tightly. Indicating that all was forgiven, it wasn't true….and he could tell…

"I am guessing I am not forgiven…?"

"It's fine. I was going to call Cyrus today and start on a new list…so…"

"Good but hold off on that. I took another look at the original. A few of the people listed are viable options…including Garwood…"

"You know nobody's going to be perfect. Everyone of them will be missing… something. We just have to get as close as we can and hope for the best…"

He nodded.

"Governor…"

"Call me Fitz, I have already told you that a million times"

"…and I already told you I can't do that. It's not appropriate"

He laughed "Olivia earlier today you told me that you needed me to behave in a…how did you put it? In a respectful _fucking_ way? You can tell me that, but you can't call me Fitz?"

She thought about it, he was right

"Fine, Fitz…. but I was serious about what I asked you earlier. Are you sure you really want out…?"

"Yes, I am sure, why would you ask me that?!"

"I don't know…it's a feeling I get. I think you want to stay in, but maybe do it on _your_ terms. Not have Jerry or Mellie or whoever else that led you to the position you are now… control your decisions and your success"

He was quiet. She wondered if she had crossed the line again…but she kept on

"You shouldn't do this if you have any doubts. You're not giving up something small. You're giving up a chance to be powerful enough to do everything you ever wanted to do" she put her bag down on her the little table she had off to the side of her divider wall.

"I've done my research on you. You're a good man. You want to help people. You could do a lot with the power and influence the White House would bring. Don't give it up because of…them…."

"Why are you trying to talk me into staying in the race? I thought you hated Republicans?" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I fucking loath them" she said honestly

"So, you're going to judge a whole demographic of people because of whom they vote for?"

"Yes, because if you can tolerate a shit show of a candidate because he protects your interests alone, then you deserve judgement and you get painted with the same shitty brush as the person you chose to stand and vote for"

"Do you realize how judgmental…. wait. We're fighting, again aren't we?"

She nodded then sighed heavily

"Look Fitz you're …you're different. Your voting record, isn't always along party lines. I think you're a politician, but you're a politician with a conscience. Think about all the good you could do…"

"I have thought about it…I don't…I don't want it. It wouldn't be the way it should be. Not with them…."

She watched him silently grapple with his thoughts. _I don't think he wants to give this up…_

"Okay, but just be sure…"

"I am sure. So…. are you coming back to work for me….?" He was trying to change the subject. She decided to let him off the hook…for now.

"Are you going to stop being a complete and utter asshole?"

"I can't guarantee it, but I want you to come back anyway..."

"Of course, I'll come back. Cyrus is apoplectic about the firm losing you as a client"

A scowl appeared on his face

"I don't want you to come back for Cyrus, I want you to come back because you want to…because you want to work with me…"

"I…Fitz..."

"Don't come back if its just because of Cyrus or because of billable hours…come back because you and me can work together and do something good together…"

He delivered the words with weight. He meant it. She had to want to be there or he didn't want her help.

"Okay"

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll come back because I want to be there…and I do believe that we can do something good together."

He nodded and turned towards the door. She was following close behind, when he suddenly stopped. She went crashing into his broad back. It was like hitting a brick wall.

"Damn, did I hurt you?" he said turning around and grabbing onto shoulders to steady her.

"No, I'm fine… just a little stunned. "

He kept holding onto her shoulders… even after she regained her balance. She was suddenly aware of his touch. The only time they had ever touched was when they first met and shook hands. This was different. The electricity crackled.

She started to pull away but he held on tight. She looked up and found herself looking into those beautiful eyes. She couldn't look away.

His hands moved up her shoulders, over her neck and cupped her face. He brought his thumb down her check and run it across her lips.

"This mouth…I dream about this mouth…"

He had a faraway look in his beautiful eyes as he said it. It was like he was talking to himself. He groaned deep and the sound traversed her body like an arousing breeze touching her…everywhere…

He moved his head down and placed his mouth over hers, he didn't move, just placed them on her mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you now…, stop me if you don't want it"

She stood still feeling his lips move over hers as he talked. She should say no…this was her opportunity.

Not a word escaped. He took the silence as acquiescence. His lips moved over hers, coaxing her to open up for him…she did…

He slid his tongue in and she couldn't help it, she moaned and leaned into it. Her arms came up of their own volition, grabbing a hold of his strong forearms.

He deepened the kiss, sweeping into her mouth. He was restrained anymore. Her senses were flooded with him. The way he smelt, the way he tasted. It was fogging her brain. It was indefinable…

 _I need to stop this…. I need to stop this…._

She felt more with just his mouth on her than she had ever felt with anybody else even when they were inside her. He moved his head deepening the kiss. Passion took over, she tightened her grip on his arms and stood on tip toes trying to get more of him. They were both voracious. Teeth, tongues, nipping at each other. She couldn't get enough of it.

 _This isn't a kiss…. this is sex._

The arousal was like nothing she had felt in all her years. It coursed through her blood like alcohol, working its way down to her breasts, tightening her stomach and working its way down between her legs.

The panic set in, it was too good. Nothing…nothing that felt this good could be right, it had to be wrong.

She pulled back suddenly as if she had been shocked by a cattle prod

"No…I can't!" What was wrong with her?! This was the second time in as many months she had made a stupid move with a client… _why do I keep doing this!_

Guilt coursed through her

"I think you should leave…this shouldn't be happening…"

"Its okay, calm down Liv…Shh…. Livvie calm down…"

Livvie…nobody had ever called her that; but coming from him…it sounded right. Felt right.

Oh my god, he needed to leave. NOW!

She told him

"Fitz, you need to go. If we're still going to work together…this can't happen and you need to leave…."

"I'm leaving, but that doesn't change what just happened. In case you haven't figured it out let me clarify it for you. This is why we fight, why we're always at each other's throats…"

"What" she stared at him confused

"It's because I want you and you know you want me back…" Liv smarted at the arrogant statement

"Excuse me?! I don't like arrogant men… I don't find it attractive"

"Attraction is for fucking children Liv. This is animal magnetism." He looked at her as he said it and then added

"I can't wait to be inside you"

Liv pulled back at the shocking words, but Fitz remained nonchalant. That annoyed her. She was a lot of things, but she was never a sure thing; not for any man.

"You're going to be waiting a long time, because it's not going to happen!"

He smiled confidently, ignoring her ire. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before she could pull back

"Sure, it will" he turned around and walked to the door pulling it open. He faced her before he left

"I can't wait" and with a wink he was gone.

She walked to the door and locked it behind him.

 _How the hell did I mess up my life this bad?_


	5. Choices Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It had started as soon as she and Cyrus walked into his office in Sacramento.

The look.

Cyrus had flown in despite her assurances that she had fixed the… _kerfuffle_ with the Governor. He had wanted to see for himself that there were no hard feelings. It was three days after her inappropriate kiss and she had been dreading seeing him again.

She could have put it off longer if Cyrus hadn't shown up, but here she was staring hard at Sarah's back as she led them into his office.

"Cyrus…Olivia. Come on in and have a seat…"

They walked in both shaking his hand before taking a seat. That's when it started. The freaking…look. She felt like a gazelle being stalked by predatory lion on the plains of the Serengeti.

"Well, we did a preliminary search on the three candidates you flagged on the list. Carson is out. He has a DUI he managed to keep hidden, but if you choose him some dogged reporter will be onto it in no time. Garwood and Davis are still in the running. I think they are good choices"

He kept his gaze on her as Cyrus talked

"So, I think we move forward. Liv will take over vetting them further. Do a deep dive on them. While Thompson and I continue to grow the list. We need backup candidates in case the two of them wash up"

Fitz nodded, his gaze still on her. _Stop it…!_ A fiendish smile suddenly broke over his face _._

 _Shit, what is he up to…?_

"Okay, I want you here for the few days, that way you can communicate the information to me directly"

"I don't think that is necessary…"

"Of course, Liv can set up a temporary HQ from here, work on it for the next couple of days. I don't think you have anything pressing, right?" She started to protest, but Cyrus kept talking ignoring her attempts to break through.

"Liv, we need to have Quinn and James take over the day to day while you stay down here"

 _No, I am not doing this…._

"I don't think it's necessary for me to be here, I can work from LA and if anything, pressing comes up , we can set up a video conference call or I can jump on a plane and be here in an hour"

"No, I don't want to have to call you and wait for you to get back to me. I am paying enough to have you at my disposal don't you think?"

She took offence to the statement "I'm not for fucking sale!"

"Liv!"

She had to stop doing this. He got under her skin like nobody else did. _Maybe he's right…maybe it's because your attracted to him..._

 _Well squash it! Nothing can come of it!_

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I am sorry"

She looked at him expecting a scowl. That wasn't what she got…he had a huge fucking smile on his face…

 _Asshole…_

"It's okay Cyrus. Like I told you in the beginning, I value…honesty. I would never tell anyone to tamp down that kind of … _passion."_

She couldn't help it she looked away from him. How does someone convey that much…naked want in a look? Fitzgerald Grant was eye fucking her and she didn't have the balls to maintain the gaze. She hated herself for being a coward.

Cyrus cleared his throat and turned to look at her sending her death glares. _Shit…_

"I will need to go home to get some things and then I can head back here tomorrow…"

Fitz smiled. The arrogant prick knew he had won. He was gloating.

"Great! I'll have my plane take you and bring you back. We have a corporate condo that we put you up in you don't need to rent a hotel room"

"That's great! Right Liv? you don't have to stay in a hotel…thank you Governor its very generous of you"

Cyrus looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, thank you Governor"

"It's my absolute…pleasure" he kept his gaze on her as he said it. She knew what he was doing, throwing in provocative words into the conversation. Pleasure…passion. He wanted her mind in the gutter along with his. Unfortunately it was freaking working…

"Okay, so we have a game, plan. Liv will head back in tomorrow"

"Sarah!" Olivia winced as he bellowed. She had been on the receiving end of that fucking shout.

"Get Oliver to get the plan ready. He needs to fly Ms. Pope and Mr. Beene to LA and then layover to bring her back to me tomorrow"

She stared at him. Again, his turn of phrase was deliberate. He wanted her to hear it. … _bring her back to me_

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III was starting to get territorial. Like he had some kind of ownership of her.

She needed to dissuade him of that erroneous belief as soon as possible.

* * *

"Thank you, Oliver. I will see you tomorrow morning at 9 am?"

"Yes Ms. Pope. I hope you and Mr. Beene enjoyed the flight"

"Yes, thank you Oliver…very smooth…"

The disembarked from the sleek jet and walked down the stairway to a waiting town car. Apparently, Fitz had called ahead to have a car waiting for them.

They were quiet as they rode back to the office. The driver pulled outside their building

"Ms. Pope, I have been asked to drive you back to the airport tomorrow" she forced herself to smile. He was locking her in. He was making sure she didn't have any means of escape. He had his people on her. She didn't like it.

"That's not necessary. I will take a cab. Please tell Mr. Grant I appreciate the offer, but I can organize my own transportation" she said snippily. She shouldn't be taking it out on the driver, he was only doing as instructed, but she was too damn pissed to be cordial.

"Very well, Ms. Pope. I will inform Sarah" he gave Cyrus and her a curt nod, got back in the car and drove off.

"What the hell is going on with you Liv?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why the fuck do you keep poking the bear?…especially when the bear is our best fucking client?!"

"Cyrus, I don't think I should work with him. Me and him are not…simpatico. We are not gelling. I am going to end up blowing this account if you don't pull me out!"

"I am not pulling you out, Liv. Did I make a fucking mistake making you partner? You're a goddamn lawyer. Working with people we can't stand is part and parcel of the job!"

She kept quiet, she didn't really have a rebuttal. He was right.

"You worked for the Public Defenders office when you got out of Law School. Liv, I sat in a courtroom and watched you defend a fucking Klan member's right to free speech! You're trying to tell me that you can't put up with Fitzgerald Grant for a few days?! Unacceptable!"

She was quiet.

"I'm sorry. You're right Cy…I'll get my head straight" Liv felt shame wash over her. He spoke the truth. She had defended some of the worst of the worst as a public defender and never managed to drop her professional persona. She believed in the sixth amendment and all its pieces; Including everyone's right to legal counsel.

"I've been letting him get to me. I will work on stopping that. You don't need to worry about me anymore…Game face on…"

Cyrus stayed quiet looking at her, trying to read her. He could to. He had known her for years.

"Good. So, tomorrow you go back to Sacramento and you play nice with that cash cow…understood?"

She smiled at his description of Fitz

"Understood"

 _I can do this. I can ignore him…right?_

* * *

Luca walked the length of his den. His hands braced on the back of his head as he paced.

 _She wanted to end it. There is no way I am letting that happen…_

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this infatuated with a woman. When you were famous you got access to all kinds of women. After a while you became numb to it, accustomed to having women the way you wanted them, sex the way you wanted it…with whomever you wanted it.

He was done with that. He was all …fucked out.

He was a cliché now, he'd softened with age. He couldn't believe he was fucking saying this. His boys would laugh him out of town if they heard it, but who cared…. He could acknowledge it. He wanted love.

Stability. A proper mother for Abby. She needed that. She had spent fifteen and a half years being raised by a cold gold-digger. She needed a good woman in her life. HE needed a good woman too.

Someone who wasnt with him because of the money or the fame, but because of they wanted to be.

He had been suspicious when she hadn't returned his calls. He's had girls play the hard to get move on him before. It never worked. He never wanted more than one night. It was purely physical. A way to release the stress.

It had been different with her. He lay in his bed thinking about how beautiful she looked when she smiled. The way she had moaned when he moved inside her. He wanted that feeling back. He needed a way to get her to see how good they could be together.

* * *

As soon as Cyrus and she walked into the office Quinn was on her

"Is it your birthday or something?" she asked. Liv didn't answer. She just stared around the office in shock. Flowers covered ever available surface.

"What in the hell…?"

"It's not just the flowers. There's like French chocolates and something in a beautiful box that smells divine…I think its perfume!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Was there…was there a card?"

 _How fucking sad is this, I don't know which one of them sent it!_

"Yes, there was" Quinn walked quickly back to her desk "but it didn't have a name on it" she walked back over to Liv and handed her the card.

Olivia looked down.

 _ **I will persist until I succeed**_

 _ **Nothing worth having comes easy…**_

Luca. It was Luca.

Damn.

She pushed the card into her pocket and turned to Quinn, but before she could get a word out there was a rap on the door.

A delivery man walked in with another vase of flowers. Make that two delivery men…

"Is there an Olivia Pope here?"

"Oh my god, they are still coming! We are completely out of room…."

"I'm Olivia Pope" she said taking the electronic pad from the man to sign her name.

"Where would you like these?"

She looked around the main office. There wasn't an inch of space available.

"Go down the hallway to the first office on the left…you can leave them there"

She watched the men file past the mini flower garden that had sprung up in the office and head towards the back. She turned back around and found Quinn and Cyrus looking at her, eyebrows raised

"What?" she said confrontationally. _This is so embarrassing!_

The delivery guys came back through and he handed her a card.

"I didn't want this to get lost in the forest, Happy Birthday ma'am" he handed her a card and walked out

"It's not my…birthday…" he had already walked out.

"Wait are those new flowers from someone else?!" Quinn said, practically yelling. She bounced up and down excitedly where she stood

"Open it…open it!"

She didn't need to open it. She knew whom they were from.

She ripped open the small envelope and pulled out the embossed card.

She flipped it open. She tried to stop herself but couldn't help it…she smiled.

Fitz didn't quite have a way with words like Luca…He had obviously decided to be frank. The flowers his only concession towards any kind of …romance.

 ** _Word of the day Livvie…_**

 ** _Vorfreude…. (n.) the joyful, intense anticipation that comes from imagining future pleasures_**

 ** _Yours in Keen anticipation_**

 ** _F…_**

She looked up at Cyrus and Quinn's expectant faces.

"I lied. It's my birthday…"

They nodded knowingly. She was off the hook…for now.

She turned and walked to her office and closed the door behind her. She needed to get a handle on them…both of them needed to learn how to take no for an answer.

A smile tickled her lips.

Stop it! You are not enjoying this attention….

It was a lie…she kinda was…


	6. Choices Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She walked in hesitantly. She didn't know what to expect. He had changed recently. His usually aloof attitude towards her had become…volatile. He snapped at her a lot. He always apologized…albeit reluctantly, but still it was a strange mood shift. Something wasn't right.

He was seated behind the desk staring off at the wall with a smile on his face. He had been doing that a lot lately; smiling for no reason. All it did was to confirm what she knew.

Fitz was up to something…

She needed to know what was going on. Hence her little fishing expedition down to his office.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

He turned and immediately scowled when he saw her.

"What do you want Mellie?"

"Big Jerry is coming over for dinner, he's bringing in some donors and he needs us to schmooze…he would have told you himself but he said you haven't been taking his calls…"

He remained silent for a beat. She saw the vein that usually popped out on his forehead when he was mad appear. It took a moment, but she finally saw him control his disdain.

"Fine" she smiled and started to walk out of the room when he spoke

"Mellie…." She turned. He stood at his desk leaning forward, his knuckles braced on the desk. He was looking down. He wouldn't look at her.

"Yes…"

"What do you want…. big picture, be honest with me. If you could have everything you wanted handed to you today. What would that be?"

She blinked _. What the hell was this about?_

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean abracadabra I have a magic wand and poof I can give you anything you want. What would that be…and be honest with me. Please. It's important…"

 _This is not a good sign_

"Why, I already have everything I want Fitz…I have you and little Jerry…." She said delivering the well-rehearsed tripe with perfect emotional intonation. She had learned to deliver that lie in year one of their marriage.

"The truth Mellie…not the bullshit, the fucking truth…." He turned away from her "I know Mellie…I know about the payment from Jerry. I know everything. So, tell me what you what. Tell me what you're in this for, because maybe…just maybe I can give it you"

He finally lifted his gaze up to her. He moved his head up so quickly she didn't have time to hide her shock. She thought about maintaining the pretense, but Fitz wasn't a stupid man.

"Money…and Power" she said. Fitz watched her face transform in front of his very eyes. He had thought she was beautiful when he met her fifteen years ago, but now with the blinders off and with her pretense dropped; she suddenly seemed… grotesque.

"How much for you to let me out of this travesty of a marriage. Name a figure."

 _What? He couldn't be serious?_

She decided to test him.

"Fifty million dollars"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous. Be reasonable and know that you have to leave Jerry with me. You don't love him anyway"

"I do love him…in my own way" she demurred

"Well your way isn't good enough anymore"

"I'll give you ten and a five-hundred-thousand-dollar yearly allowance"

"Fifteen and you up the allowance to seven hundred and fifty a year"

"Deal, and when my attorney sends you the papers you sign them without hesitation or I come after you with everything I have. Understood?"

"No sweetheart that takes care of the money, but not the Power" Fitz stared at her as she stood sneering at him. _How the hell had he not seen through this._

"Spit it out Mellie…"

"I want to run for a senate seat and I want you to endorse me when the time comes. Jerry has it all wrong. He shouldn't be backing you, he should be backing me"

"Were you like this when we met? Or did I do this to you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not even close to being the kind of man that makes someone like me"

"Good. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me in the fifteen years I've know you. You have your deal. Now pack your bags and get the hell out of my house…"

She gazed at him. Fifteen million dollars and a health flow of cash for the rest of her life. She should be happy, but she wasn't. His attitude was grating. He was taking the goddamn joy out of the moment by being so…accommodating.

"What about Big Jerry? He's …"

"Don't worry about my father, I'll handle it…. just…get out…. NOW!

 _Time to stop pushing my luck_ …she turned and left the room. She stopped at the threshold to look back.

He was smiling again.

Hmm.

This wouldn't do. Mellie didn't like to leave a man whole when she moved on. Fitz being happy nettled her. She was going to need to do something to wipe that fucking smile right the fuck off.

And that made _her_ smile…

* * *

Liv spent all night tossing and turning as she thought about heading back to Sacramento. She was nervous. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III was turning out to one unpredictable man.

It happened around two am in the morning She had finally given up on trying to sleep and walked to her home office to get some work done. She sat in her Pajama's and her robe and thought about her interactions with the man.

 _Why am I letting him do this to me? I've been acting like a sixteen-year-old with a high school crush since I met him!_

That needed to stop. Cyrus had been right, to yell at her. She needed that dress down. She prided herself on being a professional under the most difficult of circumstances and she need to do that now with the Governor.

She had graduated at the top of her class during at Georgetown. She had an unbelievable win rate for her cases at the Public Defender's office. She could handle anything.

A calm washed over her. _I am going to be professional with him if it kills me._ She was going to start fresh with Fitzgerald. Whether he liked it or not.

She sat up working until six in the morning when she put in a call to Oliver the pilot. She wanted to be wheels up earlier than expected. She was anxious to get back to Sacramento and lay out the ground rules to the Governor. To redefine their working relationship.

She pulled out her severest black suit from her closet. Pulled her hair back in to an all business bun and looked at herself in the mirror. The look was perfect. All black – All business – All day!

She was on the ground and pulling up to the drive of the Governor's mansion by nine am. Usually Sarah was there to great her, but she had arrived hours earlier than expected. How was that for professionalism? she thought smugly. She rang the doorbell and waited.

A young woman she had never met before answered the door.

"Hi, I am Olivia Pope. I was supposed to be here later, but I took an…" the girl cut her off

"Of course! I know who you are, come on in. He was just about to go for a run, but I'll let him know you're here" she threw a friendly smile at her walked out of the foyer towards the den and disappeared.

She paced up and down the foyer. Giving herself the same pep talk from the condo, only this time she dialed up the rhetoric. She needed to convince herself. Bad.

 _I am Olivia Pope! Attorney at Law. I run this not you…._

She channeled Pam Grier circa 1970's _._

 _She was Foxy Brown, she was a whole lot of woman, coming to take names, to dominate, no man threw her off her game. Go on with my bad self!_

She was actually starting to buy into it when she heard his voice coming from above her head.

"Liv…is that you? What are you doing here? your early…"

She spun around confidently and all the rubbish she had been telling herself sprouted wings and flew right out the window.

Hot damn!

She didn't even try to hide her reaction. She didn't have the wherewithal. She just gaped.

She watched as he came jogging down the stairs. No shirt, six pack abs, sweat pants hanging low on his hips, that sexy trail of hair that disappearing underneath the waistband...

Her eyes froze there. _Oh my god, he actually had an Adonis belt_. Those two little shallow grooves on the side of he waist. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him. It was all muscle. He had an I-Pod strapped to his taut bicep and earbuds in.

She took it all in, and just when she would think she was done looking. There would be more to see.

He had finally made it down the stairs and was standing in front of her…providing her with a close up of all that…that…damn!

"Liv…what are you doing here. Is something wrong?"

She didn't respond. Honestly, she didn't hear. She was still just looking. Her eyes were trained down. She couldn't bring herself to move her gaze up. Her mouth was actually watering…

He grabbed a hold of her chin and moved her face up, forcing her to make eye contact. Mischief danced in his eyes. He would have to be blind not to notice her reaction to him.

"What's going on Liv? did something happen…you're here early"

She looked up at him a dazed look on her face.

"What…what?"

He smiled again and repeated the question. Finally, her other senses started to kick in. She was finally able to…hear…and speak…

"No…I. I wanted to…" Okay so maybe her brain was not quite ready to return to earth. It was still up high in fantasy land imagining all the things she wanted to do to the gorgeous specimen in front of her.

"I don't what I wanted to say" she really didn't. Her brain had been liquified by the heat of her libido kicking into overdrive.

He moved in closer. His chest now brushing against her.

"You don't have to say anything Liv" he leaned down to kiss her, but her brain had started functioning again. It wasn't at full capacity, but it was charging up…getting there slowly.

"Your wife…your…your married…"

She started to take a step back put he grabbed a hold of her lapels and pulled her roughly back against him.

"She's not here and I am getting a divorce. She's agreed to sign the papers" he kept his hold on her as he dropped his head down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Do you feel that Livvie. Do you feel this thing between us…" he kissed his down her neck and she instinctively rolled her head back, giving him room to play.

"Its going to be so good Livvie. When it finally happens. When we come together and I push inside you…can you feel it"

He's mouth was by her ear now as he talked. His deep sexy voice working its way into her ears, working its way down. Settling in between her legs. She was so turned on. She didn't think it was possible to be this fucking tuned on.

"I dream about it. Dream about all the ways I want to make you come. The way I want you to make _me_ come"

 _Oh god, yes…_ he still wasn't touching her. Only brushing ever so slightly against her while his lips moved across her lips…her neck. Sweet kisses only stopping to drop proactive words in her ear…

"I bet you dream about it to…do you Livvie? do you dream about me making you come? Do you touch yourself and think about me? You should. I want you to. I want you to think about me sucking on your nipples, licking your beautiful pussy…fucking you till you scream…"

She couldn't help it; she moaned out loud.

"I want you to dream about those things, because I dream about them too. Every night…"

He came in for another kiss, but this one was different. It wasn't sensual like the others, no this one was all about the lust coursing through them.

He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. His sex words had driven her off the edge. She didn't care about anything other than taking what she needed from him.

She wrapped hands his neck and she deepened the kiss. It was his turn to moan. He reached down to grab her beautiful ass and hoisted her up in the air quickly walking her back to the nearest wall. Her back hit the hard surface with a thud.

None of them noticed. Too lost in the kiss. She lifted her legs and he helped her wrap them around him. With a quick adjustment he lined himself perfectly within the V between her legs.

She felt it, that hard bulge pushing against her. She wanted it…him inside her. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her tighter into him. He moved her up and then down, creating friction just where she needed it.

She moaned again out loud. He moved her again and then suddenly stopped.

Her eyes flew wide open. _Why was he stopping…don't stop! She whimpered desperately._

He grabbed her legs wrapped around her waist and pushed them down, making her stand on her feet. Slowly he brought his head down to hers until their foreheads touched.

"That was just the appetizer Liv. You're going to have to wait for the main course" he smiled at her fiendishly spun around and was out of the door before she could say a word.

She stayed still leaning against the wall, breathing erratically. She didn't move for ten whole minutes. That's how long it took for the synapses in her brain to start firing…

Her nipples were pushing up against her thin blouse, the throbbing in-between her legs was almost unbearable.

He had done this to her. He was like a drug that she had become addicted to in the space of a minutes. He had her addicted. She wanted more.

She was in more trouble than she thought.

How on earth was any woman with a pulse supposed to resist it….

She was so screwed.


	7. Choices Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _He was moving inside her powerfully._

 _Each stroke hitting just that right spot. She wrapped her legs around him even tighter…. trying to get him to go deeper. Harder._

 _She told him…whispered it in his ear as he pushed and pushed inside her._

Olivia woke up with a start. Drenched in sweat. Her heart racing.

The dream had been so vivid, so real. It was almost like she could still feel his hands on her…feel him inside her…

She groaned and flipped back on the bed annoyed. He was like a fucking virus. Now he was infecting her dreams…

She thought back on the day. She had expected the incident in the foyer to set the tone for the next work day…but it hadn't. He acted like it hadn't even happened.

He had come back from his run, taken a shower and headed to work. Out to the capitol without saying a word.

He had come back later in the day and still he kept it strictly professional. There wasn't a single come on, a double entendre…not even the _look._

 _This is good…that's how this relationship should be. Strictly professional._

 _Then why are you so miserable…_

 _I am not!_

She said yelling at that inner bitch who kept insisting on telling her…the truth.

Her only saving grace was that she did have actual work to do. Sarah was great and had set up a small but very functional working space just off the formal dining room of the mansion.

She spent the day combing through California Public Records, trying to find any dirt on their two top picks. It was tedious and grueling, but it kept her mind occupied. Stopped her from replaying the scene in the hallway.

At the end of the first day, she packed up her laptop and asked Sarah to tell Fitz good night and headed to the corporate condo in her small practical rental car.

She checked in with a concierge at the fancy building and was led up to the seventh floor. The space was amazing. Glass walls with sweeping views. Rich colors, stainless steel appliances. It was beautiful.

They had food on site so she called down and got them to bring her up a salad while she took a quick hot shower. It felt amazing, it loosened up all her muscles. She hadn't realized how tense she was.

She watched a little TV to catch up on the days news and then headed off to the luxurious bedroom to read over the materials Cyrus had sent her.

She fell asleep with the briefing in her hand….and that was then the dreams had started.

They were wild, erotic and almost taboo. The things he made her do…

She threw the covers off and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

One more day…one more day and you can get away from him. The distance should help with her rampant hormones…right?

* * *

The next day was pretty much a repeat of the day before…. with the exception of the hot make out session in the foyer.

He had gone for a run and came back to the residence to change and was off again to the Capitol. Halfway through the day she spotted an arrest record for a Brenda Garwood. Hmm. That wasn't good. Garwood's wife was named Brenda.

She flagged the record and quickly sent an email to Cyrus. He would be able to use his less than legal avenues to find out if this Brenda was Garwood's wife. Cyrus was a man of many means…many of them not legal.

At the end of the day she headed towards Sarah's office

"Hey Sarah, I am leaving tomorrow. I sent him two emails. He needs to respond to them as soon as he can. Could you pass on the message?"

"No need, he came back in an hour ago. I'll just let him know you're here" before she could stop her Sarah had buzzed him. She heard his voice over the speaker phone

"Tell her to come on in"

 _How am I going to face him and I just spent the whole night imagining him naked…doing all those things to me…and me to him…shit_

She braced and walked in to the office. He was waiting for her just inside the door

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I... I sent you an email, two emails. You need to respond with your thoughts on how we proceed… "

"I got them…I haven't read the attachments. I'll get stuck into it tonight."

"I'm leaving early in the morning so I guess this is goodbye for now"

He smiled and didn't respond. He just left her flailing in the uncomfortable silence.

"Have a good night…" she turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"I have intentions…intentions towards you…things I want from you. I want you to know that. Most of them are good" he smiled wickedly "…some of them are not so good, but I promise you'll enjoy them"

"Fitz…I don't think we should…"

"What's the problem Liv? I promise not to cross the line with you while I am still married, but once that's done…there won't be anything stopping us, right?"

She kept quiet. She didn't know…

"Is there someone else?" She watched his eyes change. They got darker. The atmosphere in the room changed. Tension abounded.

"Is there…someone else?"

"I don't know…I told you…I am not ready for this…this is muddling my brain. Your too intense for me right now"

"Have you fucked him?!"

 _What?! She got angry…who the hell did he think he was!_

"That is none of your business!" she snapped "You know what I am leaving, I don't even know why I try to talk to you!" she turned to walk out the door but he grabbed her arm

"You're not going anywhere, who is he?" she turned to face him.

"That is none of your fucking business! I don't have to explain myself to you... you are not my boyfriend.!"

The room remained silent. A stand-off ensued.

"Was it before you met me?"

She shouldn't answer. It wasn't any of his business.

"Yes…I. Yes…"

He walked away towards the window, staring at the garden below.

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"Fitz…"

"Are you?!"

"No, I wasn't planning on seeing him again, but I wasn't planning on seeing you either…. look how well that's worked out for me" she said, a small desperate laugh escaping.

"I don't want you seeing him again"

"You don't get to tell me what the hell to do! He's also a client at the firm, just like you! Which means that I will see him. At least on a professional level"

"Liv, I am not going to let some guy move in on my territory…your mine!"

She stood dumbfounded. _He had to be out of his goddamn mind!_

"Is that what you see me as Fitz? A possession you want to acquire to add on the myriad of other shit rich people collect. Let me dissuade you of that fucking idea, right now. I am NOT a possession! I do what the fuck I want, when I want. You don't get a say on anything I do…"

She didn't get to say much after that. He was across the room the room in half a second. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought his mouth down on her hard.

Instant combustion.

They went crazy on each other.

He picked her up and moved to his desk, placing her roughly on top.

She realized then. All those times before. He had been holding back with her. He had to have been, because this was so different. This was explosive.

She clung to him like a wet rag, while he hungrily ate at her mouth. He reached down and made quick work of the buttons on her blouse. She heard a ping and realized one must have popped off. She didn't care. He pulled it open and pulled away from her mouth to look at her.

The sheer lace cups of her black demi-bra hid nothing from his gaze. He could see her nipples pushing through. He moaned her name as if in pain.

"Livvie…" he bent his head and pulled her into his mouth through the lace. She tossed her head back and drowned in the sensation. It felt so good.

"Fitz…" he responded by moving back up to her mouth. He moved his hands over her to cup her breasts. Her rolled her hard nipples with his fingertips.

She grabbed the back of his head bringing his head down trying to get at that taste, the one she was addicted to…the one that was all Fitz. She heard him mutter something under his breath, but she didn't quite catch it. Her brain was fogged over by passion.

She moved her hands from his head and grabbed onto his belt. She shimmed herself closer to the edge of the desk and brought his lower half in direct contact with hers.

There that's where she needed him. Right there.

The aggressive move on her part inflamed him. The fact that she wanted him that bad made him crazy with lust. He brought his hands down grabbed her hips pulling her even deeper into his cock. She put her hands behind her bracing her weight and lifted herself up to ride against that wonderful hard ridge that felt like bliss.

Fitz couldn't do anything but watch. The picture in front of him, it was better than any of his dreams.

Her blouse open, her breasts showing through the lace. Her head was thrown back. She held onto his belt like the reins on a fucking bronco and rode him.

All he could do was watch and feel. Her hips moved up and down on him and then in a tight circle. She made sure every part of her pussy made contact with his cock.

He just watched…and felt. Tried to maintain a hold…and not come in his trousers

Her eyes suddenly popped open.

"Fuck Fitz…I'm going to come…" the words were barely out of her mouth when the cataclysm hit. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his fucking life.

He grabbed the back of her head and brought his mouth down to hers, grinding against it.

Suddenly and horrifically, reality came crashing down on her in a black ugly wave.

 _What the fuck did I just do!_

She couldn't believe it, she had done it again! Crossed the line with another client. The humiliation was almost crippling.

She pushed him away with a hard shove…she tried to stop them but the tears came anyway. She jumped off the desk and stumbled away from him.

"Liv…don't go, please stay" he tried to grab her, but she was too quick.

"Don't touch me!" she pulled her shirt together with one hand and ran out the door. Sarah must have gone for the day she wasn't at her work space.

She ran for her purse and headed for the front door. He caught up with her, before she could pull it open. His palm held it shut while she tried to yank it open

"Liv...I'm sorry I didn't mean…for things to get that out of control…please don't run away"

"Fitz…please…please just let me go…"

He looked down at her.

"I don't know if I can. Not when you're this upset…"

"Fitz please. If you care for me in any sort of way. You'll let me go. I need to go process this…"

Her pleading tone finally broke through. It killed him but he moved out the way. He watched her stumble down the stairs to her car.

She dropped the keys twice before she finally managed to push the button to open the doors. She drove off, the tears flowing freely and rapidly now.

The shame…

 _What have I done?!_


	8. Choices Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

She sat in bed staring at the ringing phone by her bedside.

It was probably Cyrus again. She heard her voice requesting the caller to leave a message. It wasn't Cyrus. It was Quinn.

"Hi Liv. Cyrus is spewing ash like a Mt. Krakatoa before it was about to blow. I have held him off for four days. That's longer than I thought I would be able to…but I think he's done waiting to hear back from you. I think he's on a flight headed this way….so fair-warning." There was a pause

"I'm worried about you and I hope you're doing okay…um…okay, bye" the phone clicked.

She turned around and faced her bedroom window. She had called in sick four days ago and barely left the bed expect to go to the bathroom, and to refill her water bottle.

She needed to blank out the world for a while. To think about…everything.

She had finally made partner after years of hard work and she had put that in jeopardy twice; and what galled her even more was the fact that she was blowing up her professional world for…a man…well…men.

Her stomach growled. She sighed, got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for the box of crackers she had been sustaining herself on.

She was biting into one when the door bell rang.

 _Damn. Cyrus._

She went over to the door and yanked open the door…to Abby?

"Abby…why…what are you doing here?"

The young girl moved forward and wrapped her arms around Liv's waist

"Hi Olivia…I've missed you!"

Olivia stood gob smacked for a second before returning the warm embrace. She was still holding Abby, when Luca appeared down the hallway. She watched him stride confidently toward her door. He stopped just outside the threshold and smiled at her.

"Okay Abby, let Ms. Pope loose" he said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Abby looked up at her smiled and finally pulled back. Liv stared at the two of them

"What's going on guys?"

"Dad is taking me to the studio with him to listen to Carly Zada recording, we wanted to see if you would like to come with us?"

Liv looked up at Luca. This was a dirty trick. He had been trying to get her to take his calls and she had refused. He was deploying the cuteness of Abby to get to her. Dirty and underhanded. That's what this was!

"Um…I'm not really dressed to go out and I've been under the weather..."

"Yeah, I know Quinn told us that you haven't been in the office for a while"

She watched as he put his hands around Abby's shoulders and steered the girl past Liv and into the apartment. She scowled at his back. There was no way she could tell him to go to hell with Abby here.

They walked into her den and Abby moved forward to take a seat on her sofa.

She shut the door and joined them.

"I don't think I can really go out today guys but thank you so much for thinking of me I appreciate it" she said politely. _Please take the hint and leave_

"You don't sound sick. Come on, come with us. We're going something to eat while we're there"

As soon as Luca mentioned food, her stomach got in on the act and growled. Loud. _This is my punishment for existing on nothing but crackers for the last four days._

Luca smiled knowingly "Come on, some fresh air will do you good…"

There was no plausible out. He had her hemmed in.

"I'll…I'll go get dressed"

* * *

Luca and Liv were mostly quiet on the way to the studio. It was hard to get a word in with Abby as excited as she was. The girl was in love with Carly Zada. The visit to the recording studio was a dream come true for the girl.

Liv was too distracted to listen to the patter. Luca drove a Maybach and the seats were made of some sort of dream material that was making her whole body melt.

"So how come she's letting you into the studio to listen to her record?" Liv asked curiously when Abby took a break from talking incessantly.

"Two reasons. I own the studio and she's signed to my label"

Liv knew of the artist. She had burst on the music scene a year ago with a catchy tune that Liv had enjoyed. However, her song had gotten so much radio play, Liv had taken to changing the channel whenever the song came on.

They got to the studio and a valet drove off with the Maybach as soon as they exited the vehicle.

They went into a large room and had barley cleared the door when a scream loud enough to wake the dead tore through the air.

Abby had spotted Carly Zada and gone crazy. She ran forward and was already whipping her phone out of her back pocket to ask for a photograph before any greetings could be exchanged.

Carly was the consummate professional. She had probably lived through this scene a thousand times. Carly looked up to acknowledge their presence with a wink and then got into a lively exchange with the avid Abby.

Luca tapped her on the shoulder and indicated she should follow him out of the room. They made their way down a narrow hallway that had framed pictures of all the artists who had recorded albums at the Studio.

Luca turned into a room on the right and she followed him in. It was a lounge that had comfortable seating and tables full of food and drinks. Luca pointed towards the table with a raised eyebrow and Liv nodded. She was starving. Getting some real food in her stomach defintately appealed.

She was so focused on the table, she didn't realize there was someone else in the room until Luca spoke.

"BBD, how's it going man"

"It goes" she turned to see a tall dark man approaching them. He was covered in tattoos and enough jewelry to add fifteen pounds to his overall weight. She watched as the two men exchanged a manly hand clasp and half hug.

"This here is Olivia Pope…Liv this is BBD. He's Carly Zada's boyfriend and I guess an okay emcee" Luca said ribbing him

"Fuck you J. Ms. Pope it is indeed a pleasure to meet you"

He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the palm of her hand. Not the back of her hand, but the actual palm. _How sleazy was that?_

She didn't like him. Her entire gut screamed… _no,_ as she looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you" she said politely

"Where you pick up that kind of talent J" he asked looking over her sexually, making sure to spend extra time staring at her breasts and in between her legs. _Ugh!_

"She's my attorney…" he said coming over to stand by her. He put his arm over her shoulder and moved her behind him. Liv smarted. _I don't need you to take care of me…I know how to handle a rude boor…_

"I'm thinking I might need some legal advice too" he said still looking at her like a piece of meat on the rack at the butchers. Olivia reached into her purse and pulled out the firm's business card. Not her personal one.

"Here's the firms number. Call the number if you're serious" she said meeting his leering gaze with a confident one of her own.

"Will do Liv. Will do" he started walking past them, still staring at her. She didn't have to turn around to know he was looking at her backside as he exited the room. She shuddered in revulsion.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know he would be here" Luca said apologetically

"No problem. I've dealt with worse" she smiled at him.

"Dad, Carly want to talk to you for a sec" they looked at the door to find Abby standing.

"You want to grab something to eat, while I go take care of this?" he said. She nodded

"Go, I'll be fine. That roast beef sandwich is calling my name." he smiled told her he would be right back and headed out.

She was plating up a generous heap of potato chips on top of her roast beef sandwich when BBD walked back in

"I forgot my phone" she looked over to where he had been seating. There was no phone.

She watched him make a play at pretending to look for his phone before he turned back to her and reached into his back pocket.

"Damn, had it all along" he said

She ignored him and walked over to a little table furthest away from him and took a seat. Just as she feared, he approached and took a seat across from her.

"So, you listen to my music, Olivia…Liv?"

"I've heard it on the radio"

"Do you like it?"

"The beats are fine…"

"What you don't like my lyrics…"

"Not particularly"

"You don't like listening to grown folk business? "

"Is that what you think you rap about?"

"Yes, I do. What do you think I spit about?"

The temper was back. Plus, she was hungry. It wasn't good to mess with her when she was hungry

"I think you're like every other little boy in he world who thinks that having money in the bank makes you a real man. It doesn't. You're still a little boy, talking about all the toys all your money buys you. Guess what genius…we know you have money and that you get girls and you drive a nice car! We know this not because you tell us, but also because every other guy like you tells us that too"

He started to interrupt her but she held up her hand. She so wasn't done with him!

"You don't have any real talent. You're not profound or interesting, your crude and disgusting and when you can't find another catchy beat to rhyme some words to you'll disappear into the ether like countless others before you. While everyone else goes on listening to people like Kendrick, because their message is about other things…not just about how much money they make, how many girls they fucked and how may cars they have…" she stood up and grabbed her plate

"I know you used to women falling over backwards to get in your space, but I am not that girl. So, if you will excuse me"

She walked out throwing the food in the trash can by the door. She had lost her appetite.

She was turning the corner when she ran straight into Luca.

"Did you get something to eat?"

"Yes…thanks. I think I'll go spend sometime with Abby. Where is she?"

Luca told her and she quickly headed off.

* * *

They were in the studio for hours. Liv couldn't believe how much work went into making one song. The entire process fascinated her. Carly's song was being recorded with a live band and the little space was crowded, but the music sounded amazing.

The girl had talent. She just needed better taste in boyfriends.

BBD hadn't stopped glaring at her since she told him off and she had a feeling that if Luca hadn't been there she would have been in some real trouble. He kept throwing nasty looks her way, which she returned with blank ones of her own.

 _Asshole._

Around midnight Luca decided it was time to leave. Abby was fast asleep on a chair outside the recording booth. The whole trip had been for her benefit. If she was asleep there was no reason to stay.

He woke her up gently and pulled her into his side while they walked to the car. Abby got into the back and promptly fell asleep again. She watched as Luca gently belted her in. He took off his jacket covered her and gently shut the door. _He's such a good dad…_

They got into the car and Luca stared it up, turning up the heat, as it as chilly out. She waited for him to start driving but he didn't. Instead she watched him play around with his music system on the expensive dashboard of the car.

 _I guess he needs some driving music._

A minute later a beat started in the car. She instantly recognized it and her head whipped around to face him. He had a wicked smile on his face. It was a song by BBD

He saw her eyes narrowing and immediately burst out laughing. She smacked him on the shoulder and motioned for him to be quiet pointing at Abby in the back seat

"Don't worry she sleeps like the dead…" he said as he continued laughing at her

"So, I guess you heard about it…did he complain about me?"

"No way! I was standing outside the door listening to you tear him a new asshole"

"I don't regret it…he was gross"

The car started forward and Luca turned to look at her

"I think you're lying…"

"What?"

"I think you're lying. I think you listen to BBD…"

"I do not! He's offensive and his music and his video are a problem. They overly sexualize black women and degrade us constantly. I do not listen to that filth"

Luca kept smiling. He reached down to the console and changed the song. A new BBD song came on the radio. He turned towards her.

"Liv…I know you know this song."

She ignored him.

"You're going to straight up lie to me that you don't know this song?"

Silence

"You're a runner. I know you listen to this shit when you work out?"

More silence. She was starting to sweat. The beads of hypocrisy were beading on her forehead.

"Liv…"

"Fine okay! Fine!" she turned to him and stared to rap along to the song. She knew every freaking word by heart. Luca was back to laughing his ass off as she sang along with every filthy disgusting line.

She couldn't help it she started to laugh too

"It's not fair! I don't agree with the fucking words, but the beat…the beat is too sick to ignore!" she confessed.

"I hate myself for it" she said glumly, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Cold busted!" he said chuckling. She flipped him the bird and looked out the window while he continued to chuckle.

They pulled up to her condo parking and Luca opened his door.

"I'll see you up" he said.

She protested "Abby…"

"She'll be fine. I'll be back in a sec. Let's go." He locked the card doors and they headed in together.

He walked close beside her as they rode up the elevator to her floor. She turned to him

"Luca…J…I don't want you to think today meant anything. I just…I went for Abby"

He nodded. "I know Liv. I'm not reading anything into this. I just want to walk you to your door, okay?"

She looked at him. He seemed sincere…she nodded

They walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

She stopped.

Fitz stood at her door.

Shit.

Luca suddenly noticed she wasn't walking beside him anymore and turned. She was a few steps behind him.

"Liv?"

Luca turned to face the stranger standing at the front door of Olivia's Condo staring at her. The three of them stood still. Everyone's eyes wondering from one person to the next and on to the next…

She willed her feet to start moving…. Luca was beside her as they approached her door….and Fitz.

"Hi"

"Hi"

 _Shit!_


	9. Choices Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The silence stretched.

 _Maybe I can just run into my apartment and close the door behind both of them... I am so not ready for this!_

She opened her mouth to say something and nothing came out. Why can't I speak?!

Fitz recovered first.

He walked over to Luca with his hand extended.

"Fitzgerald Grant"

"Yes, I know. You're the Governor…nice to meet you. J. Luca…" Luca managed to muster up a fake smile as he shook Fitz's hand. Fitz did not.

There was so much dark energy in the hallway, the air was sucked out of the room to make space for it. She stood silently as the two tall men faced each other.

After shaking, Luca had pushed his hands into his pocket. Fitz stood with his arms crossed at his broad chest. They continued to look at each other. Sizing each other up.

They both stood at eye level…similar strong builds; but they couldn't have been more different. Her gaze flittered from one man to the other. She could practically discern their thoughts

 _Fitz is wondering if this is the guy…._

 _Luca is wondering why the hell the Governor of the State of California is standing outside my door in the middle of the night…_

Her brain was slowly recovering but it was on a five second delay…

"Fitz this is Luca, and Luca this is Fitz" she said suddenly. They both turned to look at her like she had a screw loose. _Oh, that's right they had already introduced themselves to each other…_

The awkward silence was back on…. even heavier than before. It was getting harder for her to resist the urge to run.

Suddenly Luca turned to face her. A strained smile on his face.

"Thanks for coming with us. Abby and I appreciate it. Have a good night Liv" he bent down and a kiss on her cheek. He lingered, drawing it out longer than it needed to be…

He turned to Fitz

"Governor…" He turned and they both watched him walk down the hall. She turned back to Fitz. He kept watching Luca walk until he disappeared from sight. Even then he didn't face her.

"Quinn told me you were not feeling well…"

She stared at him. She didn't want to lie.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"No"

He finally turned around to face her

"Liv…"

"I don't want to let you in because you and I have a problem. You know what will happen if I open that door and let you in…"

They stared at each other. His eyes heated up. Oh yeah, he definitely knew what would happen…

"Don't I get credit…?"

"What?" she asked confused

"I wanted to break that fucking asshole in half…I didn't…that should earn me some fucking points…" he laughed humorlessly

"Fitz…"

"Do you like him…do you have feelings for him?"

Liv decided to be honest

"I do like him and I do have feelings for him. He's a nice guy"

Fitz's jaw clenched. _I don't want to play games, I need to tell him the truth…_

"Fitz…I don't owe you an explanation but I will give you one anyway. The reason I went out with him today was because he brought his daughter along and I really like her. Abby is a great kid…. but I also went out with him to see if there was anything there…" she saw his fist's clench

"And is there…?"

"Yes, there is…but it's not love. It's friendship. I like him and I think he likes me too. He's a good guy, any girl in the world would be lucky to have him…"

She paused and took a deep breath

"I am very attracted to you. I want you. All the arrogant things you say that annoy the hell out of me…they are true. I dream about you and I think about you when I should be concentrating on my work."

"Liv, I feel the same way…"

She put up her hand to stop him from saying anything further.

"Fitz you need to listen. Attraction is not enough of a reason for me to blow my whole world apart. You say you want me and I believe you, but is that enough for you? Because it's not for me…"

"Is that how you're reading this Liv? You think all I want from you is sex?"

"What else is there between us, Fitz?"

He walked away from her cursing under his breath and then walked back towards her, she looked up at him

"There is also the fact that you're still married…" she paused then continued "…and the fact that we work together…."

"Fine. Let's unpack all that. One, yes there is a physical attraction between us. I don't happen to see that as a problem, hell I put that squarely on the positive side of things going for us…. but its more than that. I want more than that" He moved in closer

"Liv, this isn't just about sex…if it was I would have fucked you right up against that wall in my foyer and we both know you wouldn't have stopped me" She gasped and looked down. It was the truth.

"I want to know everything about you. I intend to know everything about you, and if you would stop pushing me away every goddamn minute, you would know that too. Second, I _am_ married….and if you had bothered to stop for a second and ask me I would have told you that Mellie has agreed to sign if I give her the outlandish shit she's asking for and three…well three is easy; that will be taken care of as soon as we find someone to take the nomination off my hands"

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze up to him again

"Any other excuse Liv…anything else you want to come up with so you don't have to put yourself out there and take a chance with me?"

She was quiet. She saw something flicker across those beautiful eyes, but it was gone before she could read it. He sighed heavily and pulled back.

"Have a good night Liv" he turned around and started to walk away.

 _Don't let him leave…not like this!_

"Fitz…"

He stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"Ask me out"

He turned around to face her puzzled.

"What?"

"Do this properly with me…ask me out. Like we…like we are normal people."

His eyes narrowed. He paused looking at her intently…then walked back over to her slowly

"Livvie…will you go have dinner with me?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation

She kissed him softly on his cheek. She smiled, walked into the condo and shut the door behind her, leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

Fitz had never been so happy after having a door shut in his face.

* * *

"What the hell is this I hear about you and Fitzgerald getting a divorce?!"

Mellie looked up at Jerry. _How the hell did he get in here?_

She had been enjoying the peace and quiet of her new condo in San Francisco. She hadn't told anyone the new address. She shouldn't be surprised that he found the address. Big Jerry was as dirty as they came. He probably new people who could scare up her address in no time flat.

"Jerry…it's nice to see you as always" she said sarcastically. She stood up and walked over to the pitcher of Margarita's she had on her brand-new marble counters.

"If this is some kind of fucking play to get more money out of me, you are playing way out of your league sweetheart!"

"No play Jerry. Fitz wanted a divorce, I named a figure and he wrote a check. I didn't even have to lay on my back for it"

"Now you listen..."

"No, you listen! It's over Jerry! I am done…Now you have two options. You can accept things the way they are or you can fight me!... but I am warning you I am not the same little Podunk trailer trash girl you picked up from the gutter. I have a few tricks up my sleeve this time"

Jerry stared at her sneering.

"What about your little power grab…thought you were in it for that too…"

"I am. Fitz is going to back me when I decide to run…"

Jerry looked at her mouth agape for a second, then burst out laughing. Mellie watched him as he split his side laughing…at her!

She put the Margarita glass down on the counter with a loud thud

"Fuck you Jerry!"

"You know I knew you weren't the sharpest knife in the rack when I picked you out, but I never imagined you were this fucking stupid…" the laughter resumed

"Get out!" she hissed at him. _How dare he laugh at her in her own home!_

"Mellie you better be talking about running for the PTA in Jerry's school cause that's about the only thing you are qualified to run honey"

"I am not stupid, Jerry. I've managed to get myself out of a trailer park and into…this" she pointed around the luxurious condo "so don't tell me what I can't or can't do!"

"You think you got yourself here! I got you here…you hear! ME! you would still be in that fucking park if it wasn't for my benevolent nature"

"I am serious Jerry, get out of my house…"

"Mellie do you think that I was hoping to hold onto you with only money? Sweetheart I know things about you that I can use against you. If you don't play ball. I'll make sure these get leaked and then it will be all over for you..."

Mellie watched as Big Jerry pulled out an envelope from inside his pocket and threw it out onto the counter next to the Margarita Pitcher.

Her heart stopped. She knew what was in there without opening it. There was only one thing in her past that had the power to destroy everything she had built.

"You wouldn't?"

"Yes, I would. So, now be a good girl pack your shit and get back to Sacramento"

He walked over to the counter and grabbed the glass she had placed down. He took a sip and moaned in appreciation

"Hmm…. those are good. You have to make those the next time I come over for dinner at the Mansion.

He put the glass down and looked at the envelope he had thrown so gleefully at her

"You can keep those. I have copies. Have a good night Mellie…" she watched him walk out of the condo.

She picked up the pitcher and threw it against the front door where he had just exited, her chest heaving in anger.

An hour later she sat outside her patio, smoking a cigarette. She was calm now…she had a plan. Big Jerry didn't know who he was fucking with.

Big Jerry took pride on playing on her fears, terrorizing her with the monsters from her past…. Well it was time he found out… Her monsters were dead…she'd seen to that. There was only one monster left now…

Her.

* * *

Why am I so nervous?

… _because you're about to tell someone nice, something that is not so nice…._

She looked around the restaurant. It was a Monday night…not too many people.

Thank god…I would hate for there to be a scene in front of a crowd. She didn't think there would be though…

Suddenly she saw him at the entrance talking to the maître d'. The man nodded and pointed towards the table where she sat, she threw him a little wave when he made eye contact.

He smiled and waved back

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek warmly

"Hey…you look beautiful"

"Thank you, come on take a seat"

She watched Luca take off his jacket and he quickly took a seat.

"I ordered the wine…I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all"

The wine came and like it always was with them, the conversation flowed freely. They were comfortable around each other, always had been.

The waiter came over after their meal and asked if they wanted dessert

"Want to share something?"

"No…I'm stuffed" Luca shook his head at the waiter and he quietly disappeared.

"So, have you worked up the courage to tell me what you invited me here to tell me?" Luca said. She looked up at him.

"You know…"

"I wasn't sure…but that night…I saw the way you looked at each other. You don't look at me like that. I always wish you would…but you never did…" he looked down at the table, picked up his unused dessert spoon and fiddled with it.

"Luca…I'm sorry…"

"Isn't he married?"

"Luca…"

"Sorry I guess I shouldn't ask. Its none of my business"

The sat silently for a pause

"I think I was in love with you" Luca said bringing his eyes up to hers. His eyes…the sadness broke her heart.

"I don't know Luca…I think maybe you were in love with the idea of what I could be…"

"What do you mean?"

"I do think you are looking for love…but I also think your looking for someone for Abby… I fit the bill"

"That's not true…"

"Luca, think about it. That's what drew you to me in the first place. My rapport with her. You love Abby more than anything in this world. No one who sees you two together could doubt that. Now that you are getting close to having her in your life permanently…you want her to have everything she's ever wanted. Including a stable mother figure in her life…"

He was quiet. She could tell…what she said rang true.

"You might be right but…I still thing. No, I know that I loved you Olivia. I am not a child…I know love, that's what this was"

"My intention was never to hurt you Luca…if I could take back my missteps with you…"

He quickly raised his hand

"Please don't. Don't say you would take it back…. because I wouldn't. Even though this ends like this…I wouldn't take it back"

 _This…this is a good man…_

She reached out and placed her hand over his

"I am going to say something to you and I want you to know I have never meant anything more than I mean this. You are a good man and I wish you nothing but happiness. I want you to go out and find that woman that deserves you and Abby"

She blinked rapidly, but she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face. Nobody decent ever wanted to hurt anyone with a heart this good.

Her emotion had him turning away from her. He rapped his knuckles on the table and changed the subject.

"Enough of that. Come on get some dessert with me. Shit this heavy needs to be soothed with ice-cream or cake…you in?"

"I'm in"


	10. Choices Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"How are you doing son"

Fitz looked up to find Big Jerry standing at open door of his office holding a large manila folder. He tamped down the revulsion that had now become his standard reaction to seeing his father. The days of wanting to grow up to be like Jerry Grant were long gone. He knew who and what the man who stood in front of him was. He had no desire to be anything like him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway for a son to greet his father?"

He watched as Jerry walked across the room to the small mini bar he had in his office. The older man poured himself a generous helping of scotch. Fitz glanced over at the clock on the far wall. It was only 11am.

Big Jerry was starting to hit the bottle earlier and earlier these days.

"So, I talked to Mellie. I think I got her to come around. She should be packing up her digs in San Francisco as we speak and heading back to the Manor shortly"

Fitz remained silent watching as father took a seat across from him.

"I think the words your looking for are thank you, son. I just saved your nomination…" Jerry took a generous sip of the scotch

"Whatever you've done dad, you need to undo before the day is out. My attorneys sent over the divorce papers to Mellie and she's agreed to sign. The marriage is over. Deal with it"

"Nothing is over until I say it's over"

"Not only are Mellie and me over…but you and I are done to. You are no longer welcome in my life or my son's life. This conversation is the last one me and you will have with each other…"

"What do you think is going to happen? That what you're going to divorce Mellie, continue being Governor and then marry that little piece that's turned you into the weak piece of shit seating in front of me?" Jerry sneered. Fitz steeled his reaction. Jerry was trying to get a rise out of him, he would not be indulging him.

"So, what are you now? Are you the prostrated man who marries the woman on the side? Is that who you are?"

"I'm not discussing this with you…"

"I thought you might be stubborn about this. You are my son…" Jerry threw the envelope on the table. A gleeful look in his eyes.

"Take a look at those kiddo, you precious side piece hasn't been sitting off to the side pinning away like you have…"

Fitz looked down at the folder on his desk. He made no move to pick it up.

"Don't want to look? No problem, I'll help you out" Jerry picked up the folder and pulled out the first picture throwing it on the desk in direct view of Fitz's eyeline.

Fitz looked down at the picture, he's jaw clenching. It was Olivia and Luca eating dinner at a restaurant. Their heads close together as they laughed.

Jerry threw the next picture down. Olivia had her hand over J. Luca looking into his eyes. The next one showed them sharing a dessert, the next an intimate hug as they walked out of the restaurant…all the pictures had that…intimacy…

"So, now you know that she's spreading it around; you can stop throwing your life away and focus on what's important. The campaign.

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Get out…Get out of my house and never come back here again. I never want to hear from you again"

"Fitz…"

"What did you think this would do? Make me toe the line and go back to being your foot soldier in your all-out war to access 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.?"

"Has this all been worth it dad? Your complete alienation of your family? You spent years treating Mom like an indentured slave, and me an extra limb on your body that you could control! All of it has backfired on you. Mom's gone and now…so are Jerry and I. You are all alone. You will have no one. All your grabs for power and you end up with nothing. I hope your happy with your life's work"

Jerry watched him

"We're done. Never come here again…."

"Your going to throw away your father and your career for a piece of ass you ungrateful…"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW! Before I throw you out…"

His father moved back. It was as if the strength of his voice had moved him back inches. Fitz watched the emotions play in his father's eyes and then watched the older man walk out of his office.

He sat and stared at the pictures of Olivia with Luca. He looked down at the date and time stamp. It was after…after the hallway…after he asked her out…

Damn…

* * *

Big Jerry stood on the foyer of the Manor steps…disorientated…shaken

The boy had never spoken to him like that before. Had he miscalculated….?

He had known that the pictures would upset him, that was the point…but he hadn't expected this reaction. He had expected Fitz to obey, do as he was told. Like he always did…

He couldn't lose him. He needed him. He was the only thing he had. Norah was long gone. The only people left were Fitz and little Jerry.

* * *

Mellie watched as the bastard left Fitz's house.

 _It must not have gone the way he wanted…he looks upset…good._

She had known where he would be by paying off the guy Jerry used. She could have used her own investigator, but she needed to know everything Jerry knew.

Jerry was stupid he had been using the same guy for years, before getting rid of him unceremoniously. The same guy that had paid her to seduce Fitz…the same guy who had told Fitz all about Jerry and her plans.

Forget about Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…. Hell, hath no fury like a private investigator scorned…those fuckers knew where all the bodies were buried.

He had probably gone in there to throw Fitz's girlfriends indiscretions in his son's face. Jerry Grant was never a candidate for fucking father of the year…

She watched the driver of the town car open the door for Jerry. She started up her car and put into drive.

Jerry Grant had no idea, but she was about to bring down the wrath of the devil on his head…

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't wear red…

Is it a faux pas to wear red on a first date? _Who cares it looks decent!_

The dress did look good on her. When Fitz had called her two days ago to finalize their date she had gone online immediately and started looking for something to wear. She had a feeling that this was an important date.

 _Maybe this is your last first date ever…_

 _Don't jump ahead, you'll jinx it!_

She had spent hours surfing the web and then she had found it the perfect dress. It was a blood red; short sleeved Bardot wrap maxi dress that showed a whole lot of leg.

She took a deep breath as the door bell rang.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

Fitz stood outside the door of Liv's apartment. He raised his hand to knock on the door and then brought his hand back down again.

 _Give her a chance to explain don't fly off the handle…._

The visit from Jerry earlier in the day had thrown his whole day off. The excitement in the pit of his stomach had given way to unease and despair.

He took a deep breath and knocked. She opened the door and all the air in his lungs constricted. There wasn't a word to describe…she looked amazing…

"Liv…You look…wow…"

"Thank you…. you want to come in…for a bit? They called and pushed back our reservation by an hour…."

He nodded and went in

 _Just remember…give her a chance to explain before flying off the handle…._

* * *

Fitz was acting weird.

He was looking around her apartment like a detective without a search warrant hoping to find some incriminating evidence lying around that he could grab.

"Wine?"

"Yes"

She headed off to her kitchen where she had left a bottle open to breath…. she poured out the 2012 Opus one Napa red. Her favorite

She walked back into the den to find him still standing looking around the apartment. Not seating…like she had invited him to…

Was he trying to do leave? what's going on…?

"Fitz…is something wrong…?

He took the wine from her. She saw him start to deny that anything was wrong, but then he obviously changed his mind.

"Why…why were you out with Luca at Café Berrios last week?"

Liv's heart stopped. _What in the hell…._

"You're having me followed!"

"No…I am not…My father…why did you go out with him Liv?"

"How the hell do you know where I was last week? You're having me followed! How dare you!"

She put down the glass and walked to her front door pulling it open "Get out!"

He walked over and pushed the door shut

"I didn't have you followed! My father did! He had you followed and he threw the pictures in my face today! why Liv?

Olivia stood confused. His father…. why would his father have her followed?

"What the hell is your father doing having me followed?"

"He wants me to get back with Mellie…he thought the pictures would get me to drop you and go back to her…"

She looked at him still radiating hostility

"And is that what you're here to do? Drop me for being a devious cheating whore?"

"Don't call yourself that ever! Not ever…I never said it or even thought it!"

They were both quiet. Liv's heavy breathing breaking up the silence.

"Why were you with him?"

"What do you think? Do you think I was out with another man after that night? Is that what you think of me Fitz?"

"No…but I'm crazy about you…I am so fucking in love with you, the thought of you with anyone else…it makes me unhinged"

She stopped short. Her mouth open. She tried to speak but words failed her. What did he just say? He turned and looked at her. those eyes…

"That's right Liv…I'm in love with you. Utterly and completely…"

He turned around and paced.

"I wasn't going to tell you yet. It probably makes me sound like a fucking lunatic…but I don't care…" he turned to face her "…Liv I love you…"

He opened his mouth to say something else but he didn't get a chance. She came across the room and jumped into his arms before he could get it out.

She grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth down on hers hard. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as she tried to climb up on him higher.

His brain finally kicked into gear and he grabbed a hold of her beautiful ass and held her up against him, returning the passionate kiss.

There was no lead in. They got straight to the business at hand. Getting as much of each other as they could. He kissed her until she had no breath and had to pull back to draw in air.

"Bedroom" he said. His voice sounded so different…huskier…deeper. It travelled down her spine, making her shiver.

She was ready to get back to the good stuff, so she pointed in the general direction and pulled his mouth back down to hers. He carried her off, never breaking off the kiss …eating at her like she was the last meal he would ever have. He was voracious.

Her bedroom door was slightly shut, he kicked it open and walked in placing her down on the middle of the bed and climbing on top of her, and still he didn't stop. That mouth kept on hers, tasting all that he could, demanding more...

"Fitz…"

He moved his hands down and found the wrap dress tie on the side. He pulled it open. There was a little button holding it closed on her chest. He didn't have the patience to undo it. With a yank the button popped and suddenly she lay beneath him in nothing but her panties. The dress had been too low cut to wear a bra.

"Fuck Liv…Your so fucking beautiful…so beautiful…" he bent his head down and pulled the tightened tip of her breast into his mouth.

She moaned, moved her fingers through the curls on the back of his head…she lifted her back off the bed to push herself in deeper into his mouth.

"Fitz…yes…!"

He took his time, licking at her…sucking her nipple deep into his mouth and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore he moved over to the other, paying it the same homage.

He moved down her sternum, moved to her side and kissed down the indentation of her tiny waist, his hands moving across her smooth skin. She was so soft….

He moved down further, down her flat stomach moved to the other side. He was leaving no part of her untouched.

Olivia undulated up and down on the bed. He played her like an instrument and her moans were the sweet music he was drawing forth.

He moved back up her body …kissing his way back up her stomach, kissing her breasts, moving up to her neck where he nipped at her throat up the side of her face and put his mouth to her ear

"I want you so much…I've never wanted anything the way I want you"

Fuck…she moved her head to the side trying to locate his mouth. He helped her out by bringing it down on hers and kissing her with an intensity that scared her.

 _I want you to…I want you so bad…_

The word flittered in her brain but she couldn't say them out loud, she didn't have the energy to do anything other than feel…feel Fitz. He moved to lay on his side beside her, he kept on kissing her. His tongue pushing into her mouth…

She felt him run his hands back down her body over her taut stomach and to the waist band of her tiny white panties. He pushed his large hand under and brushed against her silken curls.

"Liv…open for me…"

She obeyed and moved her legs apart. He slipped his fingers down in between her folds and run them up and then down. Her back arched off the bed while she gasped his name again and again.

He explored and played for an inordinately long time…never giving her what she wanted…what she needed. Finally, she gave _him_ what he needed

"Fitz... please…please…inside me…"

 _Oh yeah…_

He moved his down and parted soft lips before pushing his middle finger deep inside her.

"Yes...!"

Fitz had big powerful hands, his finger went in so deep…it felt so good

Fitz lay on his side watching her move against the bed arching into his hand. She clung to him…she was so tight, so soft and wet. He could come just from doing this to her…

She moaned his name again and he decided to up the game, he pulled out and then pushed back in giving her two of his thick fingers…

"Hmm…" He watched her face…watched her lick her lips and prayed he could survive. Foreplay with Olivia Carolyn Pope was more exciting than his heart could handle

He pumped his fingers in and out of her. His fingers were so wet… he couldn't wait to feel all of her on his cock…

He moved his mouth back to her ear teasing her. He wanted affirmation…needed affirmation that nobody else could do this for her

"Who else can make you this wet Livvie?" his deep voice worked its way into her ear and straight down between her legs

"No one…no one…only you…"

Hearing her say it, it made him feel like a god…it made him so thick and hard…

He pulled out his fingers and worked his way back down between her legs, he grabbed a hold of the sides of the tiny white panties and pulled them down and off her gorgeous legs.

He pried her legs apart…she felt him looking at her…His moan drifted up to her…she heard him curse and then…

"How do you taste Livvie…?" The first touch of his tongue and she screamed, arching up into the air. He fluttered his tongue all over her …no hesitation, just greed…intense need

"Fitz!" He shoved her legs higher and pushed his tongue inside her. She threw her forearm over her eyes. She wanted to darken out every other sense and just concentrate on how good he was making her feel.

The fingers of her other hand found their way down to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair before clasping him firmly and pulling him in tightly. His tongue probed inside her teasing… before he pushed it deep inside her.

He pulled his tongue out and lapped up and down her slick pussy, then pushed it back inside…over and over…still teasing…teasing

Her grip on his hair tightened. She was getting close. He could feel it, taste it…

He moved up and finally and sought out her clit, she lifted up and pushed against his mouth…she was desperate for it…which was fine with him, he was ravenous for it.

He pulled her clit into his mouth and used all his considerable talents to drive her mad. He licked it, sucked it, fluttered his tongue on it as she moved against his mouth.

He knew she didn't have far to go, her movements were quicker, needier…. more desperate. He honed in…. went in for the kill. He curled his tongue around it and suckled. He felt the tremors start in her legs. Felt the vibrations where her legs touched his shoulders. She moved against him hard and she was off like a rocket.

She made a rough sound and cried out his name.

 _She is so beautiful when she comes…._

Liv wasn't on the planet anymore. Earth disappreared in her rearview mirror, she was floating somewhere up in the stratosphere…

She had felt the tightening low in her belly and know this was going to be a first for her. Never had she ever felt anything like this. The orgasm tore through her pulsing and throbbing through her body. Her legs shook uncontrollably. He stayed with her through it all, his mouth moving… riding it out with her so she could take what she needed.

As soon as the larger tremors eased, he sat up and began to undress. He watched her as he pulled off his clothes.

Her dress was wide open and spread about her body like a red aura surrounding her. Her legs slightly apart, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her breasts moving up and down…. That little strip of hair where he had just tasted heaven. He couldn't wait any longer

His clothes off, he climbed back on top of her and he moved her forearm off her face.

"Look at me Liv…Look at me"

She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes seemed to be searching tring to recognize something after coming down to earth

"Fitz…"

"Look at me while I push inside you…. see what you do to me…"

He reached down in between their bodies lined them up perfectly and pushed in.

Liv's excitement dampened a little. _Wow. He's huge…_

She moved around trying to get comfortable to take him in…all of him

"All of me…Liv…all of me" his voice was harsh. It took all his strength not to push in like a battering ram. He forced himself to stay still as she moved, her tight little pussy stretching …trying to do as he asked. To take all of him…

She moved back and forth and soon he was able to get himself to the hilt. He groaned brining his forehead down to hers.

"Fuck Liv…I'm sorry I can't hold back….

He pulled out and pushed back in, the first stroke was controlled…the rest of them were not. He pumped into her like a madman…fucking her…feeling her clasp him so wet…so good

He reached down and pulled her into him higher…She lifted up and wrapped her legs around him…

Liv could only hold on. Fitz had her pinned to the bed while he jack-hammered relentlessly into her welcoming body. Every time he went in an electrical current worked its way around her body, causing her muscles to tighten to spasm…

A rough growl had escaped his throat and he had hitched her higher on him trying to go deeper, she had lifted her legs around him, wrapping them tight. She was rewarded with a deeper stroke, that had her whimpering and crying out.

The orgasm came out of nowhere tearing through her. She dug her nails into his back and lifted her hips up only to have them pushed back down into the bed with another forceful thrust from him.

 _Oh god…oh god…. this one was more powerful than the last one…._

Fitz felt her inner muscles grasping him as she came and he almost lost it. He forced himself to slow down so he could feel each pulse…each spasm as her pussy clenched and unclenched on him.

He waited until her cries died down and started in again. He pushed and swirled around inside her. Her body was hotter now, so much slicker. He could do what he wanted…no holding back

Liv was still reveling in the nirvana of her world class orgasm when she felt a palpable change in him. She looked up and oh my…she'd never seen his eyes go dark like that...

He pulled back and spread her legs wider. He looked down where they were joined growled like an animal and went off. He gripped her thighs hard, so hard she knew she would be bruised in the morning but she didn't care.

He pulled out and slammed in so hard, her body moved up the bed. And then it began…the frenzy. He slammed into her over and over again, he took no care. His only goal the orgasm he had been holding off since pushing into her. Over and over again, it felt so good…. she was scared.

When he was close, he reached down and put his thumb on her clit, swirling it around…it was enough. She was off again and this time he joined her.

He threw his head back and came. The whole room went black as he poured into her. He felt like he was being drained of everything. Not just his come, but every fucking ounce of blood in his body. Just when he thought it was over…she would tighten on him again and he would pulse into her again in response…with deep harsh animalistic groans pouring from his throat.

He didn't know how long it was before he came back to his full senses. Time lost meaning when he was with her.

He collapsed on top of her but put his arms out so not to place all his weight on her.

They were quiet in the aftermath, each trying to process it…the power of what had just happened…

"Did you know it could be like that?" she asked when she could finally speak

"It could only be like that with you Liv…only with you…"


	11. Choices Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I didn't even see you put that on…" Liv said as she watched Fitz dispose of the condom.

"You're lucky I remembered. I wasn't in my right mind at the end there…" she smiled. She still hadn't moved. She lay flat on her back where he had left her. Where he had taken her apart…and then put her back together, just so he could do it all over again…hmm…

"We keep doing this in the wrong order…"

"What do you mean?" he said as he walked back over to the bed grabbed her arms, sat her up and pulled the dress of her arms. He then picked her up and headed into the adjoining bath. He sat her down on the counter and walked over to the shower to turn on the water. He tested the temperature waiting until it was just right before coming back for her.

She started to jump off, but he grabbed her into his arms and carried her into the glass enclosure.

"What do we keep doing in the wrong order?" he asked

"This relationship…I don't know if we were ready for this step…"

"No offense Liv, but I've been ready for this step since you walked into my office with Cyrus and Thompson. If I could have kicked them out and had you on the desk…I would have gone for it."

"I am not that easy mister…"

"No shit…I've been taking a lot of cold showers since I met you…"

He placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted her head up. "It's never been like that for me Liv…nothing has even come close…" he pulled her in for a deep hungry kiss. He kissed her like he always did, like he couldn't live another minute without tasting her…

"Fitz…what about Mellie. The divorce it's not even final…"

"It's as good as done Liv. She has the papers and she had promised to sign. I don't want you to feel like we did something wrong here…"

She quickly shook her head "I don't feel like that. It was good…it was so good…I refuse to feel anything but good about it…." the words came out haltingly. She was embarrassed to admit out loud how wonderful he had made her feel. He noticed her mortification. It amused him.

"What? Are you embarrassed to say out loud that I made you feel good? Don't be…I'm not" he bent his knees grabbed her sweet round ass and hoisted her up pinning her against the tile wall of the shower.

"You want _me_ to tell you how good you made me feel Liv? How hard you make me?" he whispered it in her ear as he pushed himself between her legs, so large…so hard…He teased, but he didn't enter her...not yet.

"I can't stop thinking about it. About how tight you are …about how you clench down on my cock when I push into you…." He reached down and pushed in as he said the words and she moaned out loud.

 _Shit…. she felt good when he had a condom on…now without one…Have mercy…_

He started to pump in and out slowly as he described in intimate detail everything he loved about having sex with her

"I love how your nails dig into my back when I hit just that right spot…" he pulled out and pushed back in doing exactly that…and her nails dug in…

"You know what else I like Livvie? How you taste. You taste so good. I could eat you all night and never get tired of it. Just shove my tongue up inside you and have you come on it…in my mouth…all night. Would you like that Liv….? Would you?" he licked her bottom lip and then moved his tongue into her mouth hungrily. Mimicking everything he had done to her pussy earlier...bringing the memories flooding back.

"I never want to stop fucking you…"

The combination of the slow rhythm and the sweet words…it was too much. Her pussy tightened around him and she came with a loud cry that echoed in the shower…he groaned at the feeling, that tight little pussy grabbing onto his dick almost had him howling like a wolf at the moon.

He pushed his face into her neck trying to control himself…he couldn't come…he didn't have a condom on. He wanted to just let go…come inside her…let go…damn the consequences…

He started to pull out but she held on firm, she wouldn't let go of his shoulders wouldn't stop moving on him.

"Liv…have mercy on me…I don't have another condom. No baby, don't…."

Liv wasn't listening. That orgasm was fantastic, but she was steadily moving, working her way to another one...a new cataclysm. She wouldn't …couldn't stop. Her legs wrapped around him tighter and she used her hands that were placed on his shoulders to lift herself up and then came back down on his cock hard.

They both moaned out loud.

Right there…she needed him right there…. she went over the edge while she screamed in his ear. He wasn't made of stone. He had tired. Given it a good fucking faith effort, but it was over. He couldn't stop it now. He pushed her back hard against the tile, and thrust in. Hard.

That was all it took. He followed her off the edge pouring himself into her. He had a passing thought that he should pull out, but it was quickly lost in the ether. She was contracting on him and it felt too pleasurable…nothing could have stopped him from enjoying it…seeing it through to the end.

The wake was like it was before. Both of them limp…to sated to move.

After a while he pulled back. He kissed her and pulled back…

"Liv, we didn't use anything. I just came inside you"

"I'm on the pill…I have been for a while…"

He nodded. He should feel relieved…

So why didn't he? _Liv pregnant with my baby…_

He liked that thought more than he should….

He pushed the thought aside. He wasn't ready to deal with anything that heavy; not right now. Right now, he had plans.

"That's good" _I love coming inside you...I want to do it again..._

He didn't say that out loud, instead he smiled at her wickedly

"That fits in with my plans..."

"What plans?"

He smiled fiendishly

Picked her up and carried her off into the bedroom.

It wasn't rocket science to figure out what those plans were….

* * *

Luca walked with Abby down the street. Tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday and he was letting her have all her new LA friends over and few from Atlanta…. including Logan.

He still wasn't fond of the kid, but he followed Liv's advice. He tried not to show that he was against the relationship. That would only endear the boy to her. The plan was sort of working. The distance between them was a downer on the relationship. Abby talked about him less and less.

To say that she was excited was an understatement.

"Dad, they are so excited about flying with the private jet to LA!"

"I am glad sweetie" he smiled down at her beaming face. He was flying all of them to them in on the studio's jet. Having them picked up with Limo's. A girl only turned sixteen once in a lifetime. He didn't want to turn Abby into a spoiled rich kid, but he didn't see anything wrong with indulging her once in a while.

They were now on the way to pick up her special cake.

They walked into the bakery and headed to the back where the counter was located. Abby had designed the three-tier chocolate layered Gateau cake herself. They were finally here to see if the baker had managed to bring Abby's ideas to life.

The front-end receptionist that was usually there was nowhere to be seen so he rang the bell. He rang it again after a minute when nobody showed up.

"What a beautiful girl…" Luca and Abby turned to face the stranger who had suddenly entered the bakery behind them.

"Thank…thank you…"

"Where's Stella?" the man asked

"Stella…?"

"Yes, the receptionist…."

"We were just wondering that ourselves…"

The older white man looked down at Abby with a smile "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked

Abby rolled her eyes at the patronizing tone of the older gentleman. Her father pushed her indicating she should behave.

"Abigail…Abby…"

"Abigail…pretty name for a pretty girl"

Luca didn't like the vibe of the older man so he pulled his daughter into his side. Suddenly Stella came through from the back.

"Sorry…I was turning off the ovens in the back. Mr. Luca…Abby! Wait till you see you're cake…it came out fabulous!" Abby jumped up and down on her toes.

"Can I see?"

"Yes, go on through to the back. Maria will show it to you and If you like it, we will have it delivered tomorrow just in time for your party."

Abby ran around the corner and disappeared to the back. Stella turned to Luca and indicated he could head on back. Luca turned smiled at the stranger and followed Abby.

Stella turned to the old man who was waiting in line

"Can I help you?" Stella asked

"Yes, so it's her birthday huh?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I had a daughter. Same look around that age?"

"It's an honor to bake the cake for J. Luca's daughter. Our business is going to pick up steadily off this buzz!"

"Is he a big-time celebrity? …I know LA is full of them"

"Oh yeah! He's a big-time music guy…I am sorry here I am prattling on. Did you want to order something"?

He was already here, he needed to order something or he's behavior would be marked as unusual…he couldn't have that.

"Yes, I wanted to order a cake for my anniversary Stella"

"…How did you know my name was Stella….?"

"I must have heard the young girl say it…"

The young woman smiled, accepting the explanation.

"So, it your anniversary, how exciting…How many years?"

"Fifty-two this month" he lied easily

"Wow! Fifty-two years! We usually need three months' notice but wait till I tell Maria about it…fifty-two years deserves a special cake…and we are going to make it!"

An excited squeal was heard from the back. Abby must have seen the cake.

"See? We get nothing but rave reviews…Mr.?"

"Jerry…you can call me Jerry"

"Okay Jerry, I am going to get our book and you and I can go over some design ideas…" he watched as she perkily walked away.

He listed to the girl…Abby talking to her father. He felt envy stab at his heart. This man's child was close to him. He was a lucky man.

He quickly pushed aside the sentiment. That was not what this little outing was about. It was about watching so he could take. Take away something from that whore who stole his son away.

She was close to her parents…. but they were away in Japan on vacation. He thought about going after the girl in the office…what was her name? he couldn't quite remember…Quinn? Maybe…

But then he remembered the pictures that he had thrown in Fitz's face. The whore had been looking at this Luca guy with what he thought was love…it probably was love, but not the kind he thought. It was affection…she cared for him and his brat.

Yeah, he had a plan to hurt her like she had hurt him. He needed to take away something she loved the way she took away his son…

The boy in the back and his daughter would do…they would do nicely.

* * *

Mellie hadn't stopped her surveillance on Jerry.

She knew he was up to something and she needed to find out if it was a play against her…however the more she followed him the more she doubted it was about her.

The people he went to see…his internet searches. She had paid someone to hack into his home computer and she was surprised to see him constantly googling one person.

J. Luca.

Mellie knew of him, but Tom the private investigator had told her about his connection to Olivia. Fitz's new girlfriend.

She watched J. Luca walking out of the bakery holding his daughter's hand, closely followed by Big ….

 _What the hell are you after you fucking dirt bag?_

The old man watched as the duo got into a Maybach and drove off into the streets of LA. She watched as he walked across the street to his car with the driver waiting.

 _He's becoming unhinged…_

Good…the more of balance the better. She wanted him off his game when she struck the death blow…


	12. Choices Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Stay here with me…" Fitz cajoled from his languid position on her bed.

"I can't, I have to go. I promised Abby I would go and I bought her a birthday present. I can't wait to see her face when she sees what I got her!"

"I hate that you're going to be in the same room as him" Fitz growled

"Fitz…"

"I know, I trust you Liv. I just can't help it. He wants you…"

"Yes, but I only want you…" she soothed.

He sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his hair, she could tell he wanted to say more…but he held back.

"What did you get her? Abby…"

"Her party doesn't start until six tonight, but I got her a professional make-up artist and stylist to make her and all her friends look super glam. This makeup artist is the same one Oprah and Halle Berry used for the Oscars!" she said excitedly

Fitz looked at her deadpan. _He's such a guy…_

"Trust me, the girl is going to flip! I promise I will be back before you know it…"

He pulled back the covers and walked over to her in his boxers "However long it is will be too long" he pulled her into his arms and stared to rain kisses down her neck. She enjoyed it for a minute before pulling away.

"Stop. You're going to mess me up"

"I want to do more than mess you up…" he reached out again, but she was too quick.

"Uh-uh. There is food in the fridge or you can order something. If you're good, I'll even bring you back some cake"

"If you stay I can show you just how good I can be…."

She ignored the comment and picked up her purse. She blew him a kiss before she went out the door practically running.

Fitz was an intoxicating experience. If she didn't get out now, she would be flat on her back in no time. She paused at the door her blood heating at the thought. _Maybe I have time…._

She looked at her wrist watch. No, the party wouldn't start for another two hours, but she wanted to give the makeup team time to prep the girls.

 _Damn, I should have gotten her tickets to the Knicks like I wanted, then I could be flat on my back…. hmmm._

* * *

Abby and her friends were driving him up the wall.

Luca stood and watched them running around trying to get ready and controlled his temper as another girl ran out of the hall bathroom yelling for an eyelash curler. She stopped in front of him

"Where is the eyelash curler?!"

"Honey, I am not even sure I know what that is" she glared and flounced or with her hair sticking every which way.

 _Weren't eyelashes already curled? Why would you need to curl them again?! I am not going to survive this…._

It was bad enough he had to watch Logan walking around holding Abby's hand, now he had to deal with the temperament of five teenage girls that had no foothold on their most basic emotions.

He hoped he didn't have to run out to buy the eyelash curler thing. The trip to the pharmacy the night before to buy one of the girl's tampons had been enough of an adventure for him.

The door bell rang and he made his way downstairs. _I hope nobody is here early…._

He opened the door and a wave of relief washed over him. Liv!

Liv and five other people?

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Liv…. you're early" he said pulling her into the house eagerly. She almost tripped.

He faced the five women she had come with. He had said she could bring a friend, but this was ridiculous…

"Hello…?"

"Move Luca. This here is your saving grace. The girls upstairs?"

"Yes"

"Great. Come on in ladies"

Luca watched as the women, one after the other, each rolling a square box filed past him and followed Olivia up the stairs. They disappeared and a minute later screams tore through the house. He covered his ears. He had learned to gauge the sounds by now. That was a scream of excitement. Not a panicked scream…

He took his time making his way upstairs. Hoping the excitement would have died down by the time he got to Abby's room. It had not….

"Daddy! Olivia got us professional makeup artists and stylists!"

"That's great honey" he said. Thirty minutes later he was ready to kiss Liv. All the noise had died down and the girls were all seated in a row, quietly while the women plied their art. He turned to Liv and silently sent her a thank you.

She nodded smiling smugly.

The doorbell rang again

"Dad that might be the cake…make sure they put it on the middle table!"

"I know Abbs…I know…"

He turned to Liv and pointed towards the door. She nodded at him and joined him at the door. They walked down the stairs together in companionable silence.

Luca opened the door. It was the cake.

Stella stood at the door smiling.

"Hey Luca, I've got the cake. We are going to need to put it together first…where's the kitchen?"

Luca returned the greeting warmly and directed her towards the large kitchen. The cake table was also in there, but it had wheels and could be moved once the three tiers were put together.

"I can't wait to see it, Abby told me she designed it herself?" Liv asked.

Luca nodded "She has a really good eye when it comes to art. It's beautiful. The baker is going to make it part of her wedding catalogue…it's that good"

"Wow…"

"She takes after…." The door bell rang again cutting of Luca. He smiled painfully and headed off towards the foyer.

Liv decided to follow him to see what new crazy was coming through. The door opened and she saw Luca freeze.

"What in the hell?"

The door was open but she couldn't see who was on the other side. Luca suddenly raised his arms and started to walk backwards away from the door. Her heart stopped when she saw a gun suddenly appear. She couldn't see who was holding it for a minute and then suddenly he appeared from behind the frame.

 _What…my eyes must be playing tricks on me…what the hell is Fitz's father doing here…why is he holding a gun…_

The myriad of thoughts had barley flashed across her mind when the shot rang out.

She screamed her ears ringing and she watched with horror as Luca fell down to the ground.

* * *

Fitz's phone kept ringing.

The caller ID said unknown.

The only person he wanted to talk to was Liv, so he ignored the call and went back to the fridge rooting around for something to eat. Satisfying Ms. Pope had made him build up quite an appetite.

The phone was silent for all of a minute, before it started ringing again.

Fuck!

He picked it up

"What" he barked out

"Fitz…. it's Mellie. Why the hell aren't you picking up your phone?!"

"What do you want Mellie?"

"Don't take that tone with me. I am calling you because I thought you might want to know that your father has gone off the deep end" she hissed out angrily

"What he hell are you talking about?"

"He was…he was trying to blackmail me into going back to you, but I… I refused. I thought he was going to do something to get back at me so I started having him followed…tracked"

"None of this interest's me Mellie. I am not going to intercede on your behalf to Jerry. Whatever fucking dirty bed the two of you made you can go ahead and lie in it together. Leave me the hell out of it!"

He was going to hang up the phone when she yelled out

"Fitz! It's not me he's after…it's you…he's… "

"Spit it out Mellie"

"I've been following him for weeks Fitz. He was following your girlfriend Olivia in the beginning, but then he started to follow her friend that rapper… J. Luca. He's been tracking him and his daughter incessantly in real time and online. He's become unhinged…I think he's going to hurt somebody. I think he's planning on hurting…them…to get at this Olivia girl…

Fitz felt his heart stop. Shit!

He closed the fridge and walked quickly back into the bedroom. He put the phone on speaker threw it on the bed and started getting dressed while speaking to Mellie.

"Why do you think he wants to hurt them…"

"…its just a feeling. Plus, your father is a fucking bastard...look it's no skin off my back…but that man has a little girl…so…"

"Tell me what you know Mellie…Now!"

By the time she finished. Sweat was pouring off his back. Shit! He needed to get to Luca's house…Liv was there!

"Stay right where you are you fucking bitch!" Jerry snarled at her when she made a move towards Luca. The gun was now pointed at her so she stopped in her tracks

"What…what…. why are you doing this?!"

"Don't play innocent with me honey…I know all about you. Spreading your legs for this joker and then for my son. Turning him against me!"

Liv didn't know what to say. She had no idea what was going on. He must have recognized the confusion

"You ruined all our plans. Fitz and me…we had a real chance at the White House until you came along and ruined everything! He doesn't care about his family anymore…because of you! Bitch!"

He moved closer too her and she instinctively took a step back, she caught a movement from the corner of her eye. It was Luca!

 _Oh my god, he's alive!_

"Look, if you think I did something to you …then lets you and me can go outside and resolve it. Leave these people alone…they have nothing to do with it"

"NO! You took away something I loved…so I am going to take away something you love too…" the look in his eyes scared her to her core. They were crazed.

"Where's the fucking kid?"

NO! he couldn't possibly mean Abby! she couldn't…wouldn't let that happen….

"Jerry listen…this doesn't do anything but hurt Fitz. He still has a chance to be president…but he can't make it if you do this! This ruins any chance he has at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue….and I think he wants that. He might not be ready to admit it to himself, but he wants to be President…. but if you keep this up, …this ruins any chance he has…" she appealed to him. Fitz had told her how much Jerry wanted him to be President. She hoped that her logic would get through the madness…

"He doesn't want it…he told me…"

"That's what he told me, but I don't think he really means it. I think he wants it. That is why he let it go as far as it did…. because deep down inside…he wants it. Don't do this…don't take it away from him…." she implored

The argument was sinking through. The gun that had been trained directly at her had moved down. He still had a clear shot, but it wasn't aimed at her head anymore….

"I love him…he's my boy…he's all I've got…" Jerry mumbled. The man looked…lost.

"I know you love me dad…"

Liv turned. Fitz stood at the doorway of the kitchen looking at her …and then at his father.

"Dad…I know you love me. I love you too…I need you to put the gun down, now"

"Son…. I didn't…. I don't know why…."

The man looked so despondent, there was seemingly a black aura…a cloud that shrouded him. Fitz took a step into the room. He walked slowly and moved in front of Liv. She knew what he was doing. He was protecting her. Blocking her from his father wrath.

"You going to shoot me dad…is that how me and you end?" he asked his father somberly

"No of course not…I would never…. I don't know…. I just wanted to take away something she loved too" he said. The whole idea was illogical…but Jerry Grant was not in a reasonable frame of mind, anybody could see that.

"Dad I love her. Anything you do to her…you're doing to me. You hurt her and you're hurting me too"

The gun went lower still.

"Give me the gun. Give me the gun and then you and I can start over again. We're the only family we have left. Little Jerry, you and me…that all there is now. Give me the gun…."

The silence was deafening as father and son looked at each other. Fitz stood still, imploring Jerry with his eyes. Begging him silently to stop the madness.

A sudden calm seemed to come over the older man. The gun was now all the way down. Liv watched as Jerry looked up to Fitz. His eyes wet…

"I'm sorry son…I'm sorry…"

Jerry lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Fitz started towards him yelling

"Dad, NO!"

It was too late. They watched in horror as Jerry Grant's lifeless body crumpled to the ground. Fitz ran to his father, gathering him up in his arms, trying to get him to respond.

Jerry Grant wouldn't not be doing that.

Jerry Grant would not be doing anything anymore.

* * *

Liv ran towards Luca.

 _Please don't be dead…please don't be dead…._

She reached the puddle of blood first and slipped on it, she barley caught herself. She straightened out her clothes covered in blood where she had fallen on the puddle.

 _There was so much blood…. oh god…_

"Luca…don't move…. don't move" Liv said as she sat by his side. She had pulled off her sweater and was using it to staunch the blood flowing freely from his side. He groaned. She had never heard a more beautiful sound. He was alive!

"Daddy!"

Liv looked up the stairs to see Abby at the top. One of the makeup artists was holding her back…thank god…she didn't need to see her father like this

"Keep them up there!" she shouted at the woman "somebody call fucking 9-1-1!"

"We already did" said an unknow voice from the top of the stairs.

"I called them to… they are on their way" It was Stella. Her face was ashen as she held the phone and looked down at the carnage.

Liv looked down at her hand. The sweater was already soaked. He was bleeding so much…. she didn't know what to do….

"Liv move, we have to keep pressure on the wound" she turned to find Fitz kneeling next to her. She moved aside without hesitation as he took over the job of putting pressure on Luca's wound. She looked over at Jerry's lifeless body where Fitz had left it and then back at him.

 _His father is laying dead a few feet away and he's still trying to help…. I love this man…_

"Go into the kitchen and grab some towels, bring them here…quickly!" she ran off to do as he asked. Almost slipping in blood again…only this time it was Jerry's … _. oh my god…._

She was back in a flash with the kitchen towels

"Try not to move Luca. You're going to be okay…I think the bullet went through without hitting anything important…. you're going to be okay…" Fitz said softly to Luca.

"Abby…Abby…."

Liv grabbed his hand in hers

"Abby is fine…she's fine. Its all over Luca…everyone is okay…"

They heard the sirens in the distance.

"Go let them in…" Fitz told her

She stood up again…and walked out to direct the paramedics…

It was over…

* * *

Liv sat in the hospital surgical waiting room. She had on a pair of green scrubs the hospital had scared up for her. She had been covered in so much blood the paramedics had insisted on transporting her to the hospital no matter how much she protested.

Finally, she was able to convince the doctor that she was unharmed by stripping down to her underwear. The woman had been shocked but had finally let her leave to go check on Abby and Luca. Luca had been in surgery and Abby had been out in the waiting room crying with one of the makeup women holding her.

She had taken the crying young girl into her arms and held her. She had finally fallen asleep a half hour ago, she was all cried out. Her head was in Liv's lap.

She didn't know where Fitz was…but she wanted to go check on him too. His father was dead. He couldn't be dealing with that well….

The waiting room doors opened and a beautiful tall light-skinned brown woman walked in. She looked around before her eyes settled on Liv and Abby.

"Abby?"

Abby's woke up at the sound of her name, she turned towards the woman and ran towards her

"Mom! Dad was shot! Someone shot dad! "she said as she sobbed in her mother's arms. The woman seemed…unmoved

She continued to hold her as she cried, but her attention wasn't on Abby, it was on Liv.

"Is he dead?" she asked callously

 _What? Why the hell would she say that shit in front of her daughter? bitch_

"No, he is not dead! He's in surgery!" she yelled at her

Abby's crying picked up. Liv couldn't stop herself. She pulled Abby out of her horrible mother's arms and pulled her back into hers.

Her mother…Brenda…. looked coldly on…

Another woman who looked a lot like Brenda walked in.

"Oh my god…baby…" she said as she approached Liv and Abby

Abby lifted her head again…

"Aunt Lucy!" she turned and run into the new woman's waiting arms. The woman held onto her tightly

"Its okay, honey. It's going to be okay…"

Liv watched. This one was different from the mother. She looked like Brenda, so she had to be her sister, but she didn't have the same affect. She seemed to genuinely care….

"Hi…I'm Lucy. Brenda's sister…Abby's aunt"

"I'm Olivia…nice to meet you…"

"Thank you so much for taking care of her…. God bless you"

"No problem…Abby…Luca…I know the family" she didn't know how to describe her relationship with the Luca's…. she only knew she cared deeply for them.

"Is he okay?"

"She said he's not dead" Brenda said with the same detached voice.

Lucy turned anger radiating off her

"Shut up! Don't say that in front of her!" she pointed towards Abby with her chin

She turned away in disgust from her sister.

"Have you heard anything…?"

"Not yet…they said the surgery could take up to five hours…it's been four so…" she was interrupted mid-sentence by the doors swinging open. A doctor in scrubs approached them.

"Are you the Luca family?"

"Yes" they all said in Unison

"He made it through okay. We couldn't save the spleen, but he can live without it. He will be in the hospital for a while and the recovery from a gut shot is not easy, but he is young and healthy…the outcome could have been a lot worse. He was very lucky…."

"Can we see him?" Abby asked

"Not yet…soon…, a nurse will come get you when we have him set up in a room"

He smiled at them and walked away.

 _He was going to be okay!_ Lucy, Abby and Liv hugged each other crying.

Brenda stood off to the side looking bored.

 _Everything Luca had said about the horrible woman was true…she's so cold! It was a miracle Abby had turned out the way she had after being raised by that iceberg…_

Liv turned to Lucy

"I have to go check on Fitz…can you take care of Abby…?"

"Liv no! don't go!" Abby cried grabbing a hold of her hand

"Abby, I promise I will be back. I have to go check on my friend Fitz…. he's dad didn't make it…"

"I don't care…he was the one with the gun!"

"I know…" she didn't want to take the time to explain the complexities to a child. Fitz needed her!

"I promise I will be back" she looked up at Lucy and the kind woman nodded.

"Don't worry about Abby…we've got her. She'll be okay…" she pulled her hand free and turned around to the unaffected Brenda. That bitch doesn't have anything…

"Thank you"

She grabbed her purse of the waiting room chair and headed out

She had to find Fitz!


	13. Choices Chapter 13

**A transformer blew out near my house. I had no electricity for a few days! back on line...more chapter's to come**

Best,

Isa. S.

 **Choices Chapter Thirteen**

He was at the county morgue.

Big Jerry had never made it to the hospital. He was DOA at Luca's house.

She walked in to find him signing the paperwork to release the body to the funeral home

"Fitz…"

He turned around when he heard his name. She walked over and pulled him into her arms…he trembled a little…she felt it, but the moment was gone in a flash. He pulled back and started talking. He was looking every which way…but not at her…everywhere but at her…

 _He doesn't want me to see him like this…well, too bad!_

"They are taking him over to the funeral home…I…I have to start calling people. I haven't told anyone…I need to see my son…tell him about his grandfather…."

"I called the boarding school on my way here…I have someone picking him up. He's on the way…he's coming home to you…." Her voice was soft… soothing. She grabbed a hold of him again and made him face her direction

 _You don't turn away from me mister!_

Finally, he looked at her.

"Luca…?"

"He's fine. I left as soon as Abby's mother and aunt came…."

"That's good. I was worried about her…she's so young. I can't imagine having to see all of that…and it's her…. it's her fucking birthday!" the emotion in his voice was heartbreaking. He was blaming himself for his father's misdeeds.

"Fitz…. Fitzgerald, hear me and hear me well. None of this is your fault…this is on your father. None of it is on you! You are allowed to do what makes you happy…big Jerry not being able to handle that is not on you…. it's on him!"

 _She could feel the guilt eating him up…he's going to put all this on himself…it's not his fault! He has to know….no! he needs to know that…._

"Liv…I am sorry…he thought it was because of you…" the guilt in his voice tore her apart.

"Don't you dare apologize! You have nothing to apologize for…!" she pulled him into her and talked directly in his ear….

"Fitz…Big Jerry was a lot of things…the one thing he was most proud of…. was being his own man. He owned everything about himself…let him own this…this is not your fault…this is on big Jerry! He did this! it's all on him…everything! None of it is on you…. none of it!"

He was quiet but he was leaning deeper into her as she spoke…so she kept talking hoping to get through

"He didn't own you. He had no right to decide your future for you. You were strong. You went against him and decided to do what was right for you…even if it meant alienating your father. You deserve to write your own story. Just like he wrote his…." She said vehemently

"You and only you get to decide, how this plays out…not him…"

"Governor?"

They both turned to face the young gentleman in a black suit who had entered the room

"Your father is being moved to the hearse…I didn't know if you wanted to…."

"Yes…thank you…" Liv grabbed hold of his hand tightly. Together they walked to the viewing room.

Liv let him walk in alone… she watched, her heart breaking as he cried over his father's body.

After ten minutes he walked out. She didn't know why…but she knew when….

That was the day he changed. He wasn't the same. He was different….

Something was lost…her only hope was that it wasn't forever.

 **Three Months later….**

"You ready?" Fitz smiled down at Little Jerry

"Yeah…"

"You'll be okay…just be yourself. You are awesome. There is no way they don't like you…" Fitz reassured him.

He had taken little Jerry out of the boarding school the day after his father died. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his son…. he wanted to be a better father than big Jerry. If he died tomorrow, God forbid, he wanted Jerry to think about him in more favorable terms than his thoughts on his own father.

His father was dead and he was sad…. but more than that was the regret…He needed to know that little Jerry would never have regrets about him…he needed the kid to know that he was loved. Loved without any conditions….

"I love you and I am proud of you kid…"

Jerry rolled his eyes and nodded. His dad had been pouring it on a little thick lately…but he got it. He's grandpa had die and left his dad very sad. He needed to be understanding. Olivia, his dad's girlfriend said it would be okay soon, he trusted her. She was nice and she made his dad happy.

Fitz watched Jerry walk into his new school.

He hoped he was different. He didn't want to make the same mistakes…he loved his son too much for that….

* * *

He was different, Olivia thought.

It wasn't just about his father either. Something had else had changed.

She hadn't known what to do…but Cyrus, of all people, had figured it out. They had been in her Condo talking and he had given her incredible insight.

Fitz wasn't only a man broken. Fitz was a man who constantly put himself out there for love and family…and got nothing in return.

He had loved Big Jerry and had been betrayed. He had loved Mellie and been betrayed. He had loved Liv and while she hadn't betrayed him…she hadn't put him first either

"This is a good man, who keeps getting beat up for loving people Liv…he deserves better than he has gotten…"

Her heart hurt so bad when she heard that. Cyrus was right.

 _This is a good man, that has gotten a very raw deal_ …

He loved unconditionally and the people in his life kept punishing him for it.

She would not be joining that club anymore.

It was all about him now…. she was not only going to try and right her wrongs…but everyone else's too. He deserved it.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III didn't know it yet…. but she was ready. She was going fight…fight to redeem herself. Fight to show him that not everyone was out to take advantage of him. She would fight for him...

She was going to be his warrior…his gladiator…

* * *

He heard the door open.

 _It's probably Liv._

He turned to face the door. He was right…She stood there silently watching him, not saying a word. He frowned. Confused.

"Hey Liv…what's up?"

"That's not my name. That's not what you call me…."

"Excuse me?"

"That is not my name….my name, the only name you get to call me and no one else does is….?"

It was an easy question that he easily answered.

"Livvie…?"

"Correct" she smiled and walked into the room closing the door behind her

"So, I am here for a few reasons" she walked up to him, grabbed his hand and led him to his chair where she pushed him down. She was atop of him as soon as he was seated, taking a position astride him, she grabbed his face. Her palms cupping his cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"Fitz. I have failed you. No! please…. please don't speak. This is my show, I want to run it…" she said quickly placed her index finger on his lips to stop him from talking

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. I love you. Hear me say it again…. I. LOVE. YOU. I have never, nor will I ever love anyone the way I love you…but I have also failed you… I was a coward settling for others…instead of being strong and waiting for you to show up…. show up in my life…. I was a coward" she took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry but the tears were at surface level

"….and when you did show up in my life…I was stupid and reticent because I knew that it was you showing up…you who changes my life ….you who destroys everything I know…but I also know that you destroy it so you can put it back together in a better way…in the way it is supposed to be…with me and you together" she leaned in and kissed him softly

"Fitz, you are the love of my life. I have never loved anything the way I love you…" she kissed him again.

"I need you to do me a favor…I need you to not accept this declaration of love…you are a good man that will want to take me at my word, but I beg you to not do that….instead I ask that you allow me to prove it to you….by my every action, by my every thought and feeling…this is how I want to prove it to you. The same way you have proven your love to all of us lucky enough to be loved by you…"

She smiled down at him

"Will you please do me the honor of letting me show you that I chose you, and that I love you…and no one else?"

He was demolished by her declaration….it was…healing.

He did the only thing he could do…he nodded. She smiled at him…that smile already healing the open wounds of grief.

He put his head down on her chest and she cradled him while she spoke.

"I love you. I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much" she whispered

His head snapped back up.

 _The rest of her life…._

He was overcome…It was great that they were finally on the same page…


	14. Choices Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They rolled out their relationship to the public in slow stages...four months after the funeral.

They had staged it so a photographer from a national magazine spotted them having dinner together.

The picture was on every tabloid the next day.

Fitzgerald Grant…Governor of California who was running for president, had a new girlfriend.

A few of the right-wing nut jobs focused on the fact that she was black, but Olivia had a good public profile. She was an attorney who had graduated at the top of her class. She was good at her job, she volunteered at a battered women's shelter on the weekends. She was the perfect mate on paper and in the real world.

Any push-back from the Republican base was relegated to the racist rubbish bin where it belonged.

They were dating…they were together…but it wasn't the same. Fitz was different. He was…detached. It broke her heart

It was Saturday and they were spending the night together. She was on her laptop working and surreptitiously watching him take off his work clothes.

"How was your day?"

"Fine" she sighed quietly. She had gotten used to the one-word answers…she got them a lot lately…

He walked into the closet and a few minutes after walked back into the room wearing only his boxers. She knew where the evening was headed. Fitz had a plan of attack for not dealing with his grief

A plan to help him cope with the grief he refused to confront…

Sex.

Mind-numbing no holds barred sex.

It was good sex. No, it was fantastic sex…. It made her come like crazy…but it also broke her heart. It wasn't like before. It was…cold. She felt like she could have been any willing woman. Did he even know it was her? did he still love her? She didn't know and she couldn't ask…. Not when he was in pain.

So, she let him take what he needed. Like she said, it wasn't difficult. The sex was amazing...

He got into the bed and pushed her laptop computer off to the side…reaching for her.

He rolled on top of her and pushed his tongue aggressively into her mouth. Her pajamas were quickly stripped off her and thrown into a messy heap on the bedroom floor.

He looked down at her naked body and moaned deep, his hands running up and down her body. Stopping to pay special attention to her breasts. He moved his head down and pulled her nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked before turning to the other breast. Nipping and licking it too.

He worked his mouth down her breast bone …down her flat stomach…down to the little strip of hair that covered her pussy.

He moaned again. The sound travelling straight to her clit.

He moved her legs apart and she felt him go still. She looked down and found him staring at her intently. Embarrassment washed over her and she tried to shut her legs. He quickly stopped her.

Keeping her wide open. Sprawled and open to him.

"Don't…I want to see you. I like looking at you…"

She took a deep breath and waited…he placed his hand softly on her flat tummy and leaned forward pressing his face into her. Another deep moan.

The muscles in her stomach tightened. He felt the movement under his palm and swept it across her belly, trying to get her to relax

"Relax baby…I love this …looking at you…you smell so good, you taste so good…" He flicked his tongue from the bottom, it moved up slick folds and then back down again.

She couldn't do anything but whimper.

He sunk his tongue inside her…. a low guttural sound pushing its way out of his throat. The sound travelling up inside her.

"Fitz…"

He tongued her again licking his way back up to her clit. He lost himself in her.

He lifted her legs and draped them over his shoulders. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked at her. Her hips lifted up as she cried out. The loud noise reverberated in the quiet room

The only sounds her whimper's and his groans….their combined moans…

He was so turned on…He loved doing this to her…for her…for himself. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted like paradise…and he couldn't lick it all up fast enough.

He reached down and pulled down his boxers with his free hand. He gripped his cock. He was so fucking hard. He couldn't wait anymore.

He should wait. Make her come…so she could take him the way he wanted…but he couldn't. He was too far gone and she was already so wet…

He let go off his cock and pulled back from his pleasurable task and moved back up her body. He grabbed her head in a tight grip and brought his mouth down on hers, pushing his tongue in. The kiss was volatile as they both struggled…battled for supremacy over it.

He kneed her thighs roughly apart and then thrust inside her hard; going deep with his wild upstroke. He began ramming into her at breakneck speed. He didn't moderate himself.

This was the crazy wild Fitz that had been showing up in their lovemaking lately. He was like a man possessed. He was merciless…he was not in control, his selfish ardor...his hard cock...they were running the show... he just hammered away like a runaway freight train. It was uncontrollable mania...

She couldn't complain…her body responded to it. Even now her pussy was clamping down on him repeatedly trying to keep him inside her …letting him go as deep as he wanted…it felt fucking amazing.

Her legs started to shake and the first of what she knew would be many orgasms rolled through her taut body…he didn't let up…just kept going…he just kept fucking…

She lay on her back and let him take her apart. She came and came...and came. Orgasm after orgasm…but he still didn't stop. Finally, she grabbed his face. She looked into his glassy unseeing eyes and beseeched

"Fitz…. please…" she saw him come back to her for a moment…he looked at her, finally seeing her. She listened to him groan out loud. He pulled his head free and pushed his face into her neck.

He pushed into her, rolling his hips, and finally he let go…She felt the muscles in his back where she gripped him tense

"Livvie!" her name pushed out of his clenched teeth as he shuddered through, pouring into her from his violent orgasm.

She held him through it all and wondered… _how do I get him back…_

* * *

"What about this one?" Liv asked her client. She still volunteered at the battered women's shelter and part of that was representing the women pro-bono in family court.

Valeria was her latest client and they had to go to court on Monday to fight her husband for custody of their two children. Unfortunately, the woman had been kicked out of her house with nothing but a night gown. Olivia had decided to take her shopping not only for something to wear to court…but for some new items of clothing to replace the things her husband had taken away from her. A new wardrobe to embark on her new life without an abusive husband at her side.

Valeria looked at the yellow top

"It's too bright…. Donnie doesn't like that" Valeria said submissively. She was still trapped in the mindset. She still felt like she needed approval to do the most basic of things…like buying a blouse…

Fuck Donnie! Was her immediate thought…. but she held her tongue. It didn't do anyone any good to talk down the abuser…. especially when the Valeria was still half in love with him. That kind of pushback sometimes sent the women running back their abusive spouse. She couldn't bare to see that happen with Valeria.

She turned to Quinn.

Quinn was a natural at this. Her mother had once been Valeria…a woman broken down by a weak abusive man…

"Yeah, but do you like it, right? I think the yellow would make you look amazing! Think how happy the kids would be if they saw you looking good, and facing up to Donnie?"

She was so busy listening to Quinn convince Valeria she didn't notice the tall man walking up to them until he tapped on her shoulder. She turned to find Luca and Abby standing next to her

"Luca! Abbs!" she said pleasantly surprised. She reached out and hugged them both

She hadn't seen or spoken to the pair in a while. They were a welcome surprise.

"How's it going?" she asked directing her question towards Abby

"Okay…dad is better now…"

She smiled at the girl "I can see that" she turned to Luca and smiled warmly. She really was glad to see him back on his feet. He looked well.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you…. Do you have a couple of minutes?" he said suddenly

Quinn who was standing next to her overheard the question and thankfully stepped in.

"Your Abby? We need to outfit Valeria here with a whole new wardrobe, you want to help?"

"Sure" Abby said excitedlly

"Come with me…I am trying to convince her that yellow is her color" Quinn said

Abby smiled and looked at Valeria

"That color would really look good on you" Abby said sincerely

Luca and Liv watched as the trio walked off discussing whether yellow was too much of a _look at me_ color.

"How have you guys been?" she asked

"Good…I got custody, but I am sure you know that…"

"I do, James is a hell of a lawyer…congratulation's"

"Thanks…. Liv…Liv I wanted to talk to you about that night…about you and the Governor…."

She looked at him puzzled. _What the hell could this be about…_

"Liv…I…I don't think you should be with this guy. This relationship of yours. I don't think it is a good idea"

She looked at his shocked. _What the hell was he talking about!_

"His father tried to kill me and my kid…that family. I backed off because I thought I was leaving you with a good guy…but I don't know anymore. I think you need to move on…"

"Luca…this is not an appropriate conversation for me to be having with you …. plus, I already told you…. you already know. I chose him. I love him" she stuttered out confused.

"Yeah, but how well do you know this guy? Did you know that his father was watching you? Watching me and my daughter for months? I had a PI look into it. How do you know he wasn't involved in that? Maybe he's the one that got his father to have us surveilled!"

"No, he did not!"

"You don't know that Liv. Like I said…how well do you know this guy?"

"I know him well enough to know that none of what you say is true!"

"So, what? Your going to ride off into the sunset with him? Have children with him? Look at the crazy fucking gene's his bringing into the equation…. his father was a psychopath!"

"That was his father…. not him!" she had heard enough "Luca I am not having this conversation with you. My personal life is none of your business and quite frankly I think it would be best if you didn't try to contact me again"

"I almost died Liv!" he hissed out angrily

"I know! and the asshole who tried to end your life is six feet under. You should also be grateful that Fitz stepped in when he did. In case you have forgotten, his intervention stopped Jerry from going after Abby and finishing you off!"

"I am not trying to hurt you Liv…I am saying this because I care about you! At least think about what I said. Even if…even if you're not with me. Don't go blindly with him…. not unless you know _who_ and _what_ your tying yourself to"

Luca leaned in and kissed her on the mouth before she could pull back.

"Take care of yourself Liv"

She watched him take off in the direction that Abby and Quinn had headed off to earlier. She took a deep breath. _How dare he?!_

She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked at the woman filming her on her cell phone in the department store.

 _Shit._

The picture of Luca kissing her intimately was on the news within the hour.

 _Shit._

* * *

She was waiting for him when the car pulled up to the mansion.

Quinn had dropped her off thirty minutes before.

He walked into the house barley acknowledging her presence. She watched him walk off to the bar and pour himself a healthy portion of Scotch

"Fitz about what you think you saw…."

He still wasn't speaking

"It wasn't what you think. He came up to talk to me, and I couldn't move away in time…he kissed me…"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Fitz said cutting her off

"Excuse me?!"

"Luca…are you fucking him…what I'm not enough for you…do you need two men to keep you satisfied?"

"That is fucking below the belt Fitz…don't you fucking talk to me like that!"

"Like what Liv?…answer the question…are you fucking him?"

"I will not answer the question. I will not dignify the question with an answer"

He laughed bitterly.

"Nice evasion Liv" he turned his back to her.

She didn't know why but that was the final straw…she had fucking had it! she walked over to him and pulled him around to face her. She raised her fists and pounded hard on his chest

"NO! I AM NOT FUCKING HIM. I am fucking you…you asshole! No… to be more precise …you fuck me…constantly. Though I am not even sure you know it's me!" she hit him again

"I have become a …a fucking vessel for you to lose yourself in so you don't have to handle the fact that your father killed himself in front of your eyes! ...and another thing..could you please let me know when I would have time to do it with him, huh...? You…you, barley let me come up for fucking air! I can barely walk when you're done with me Fitz!"

Something flickered in his eyes…Regret…

"I am sorry your father died, I am sorry big Jerry wasn't a better father to you, and I am sorry that Luca got hurt and Abby had to see it…but I am sure as shit not going to be sorry for shit I didn't do!"

She had been trying not to cry but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you! Not Luca…I. LOVE. YOU! And I need you to know me well enough to know that I would never…NEVER betray you like that. If you can't see that…if you don't believe that…then what are we doing here?"

Her knees suddenly gave up on her and she sank down to the carpet...defeat working its way in...

"Fitz if there is no trust…what the hell are we doing here…this doesn't work without trust…"

"Liv…Liv…" he put down his drink and sank down next to her on the carpet. She sensed it before she saw it. The fight had released the emotions he was keeping walled up. The wall had now been broken.

He was quiet for a spell and then he spoke in the softest tone she had ever heard from him

"He was my father…he wasn't a good man…but I loved him" he whispered out. She saw him draw in a deep breath, he was trying to contain his emotion. She wasn't going to let him. Noway...No how!

"Fitz…its okay to grieve…Big Jerry was a flawed human being, but he was your father and no matter what he did or who he was…you're allowed to grieve!...you get to grieve because he WAS YOUR FATHER!" she crawled into his lap, wrapping herself around him. She needed him to hear her...she needed him to come back to her...

He did...he finally did. He did what he needed to do. He let it all out.

He finally grieved for his father.


	15. Choices Chapter 15

**Choices Chapter Fifteen**

Things got better fast after that night.

They got better the next day. She woke up in bed snuggled up to Fitz's side to find him looking down at her with a smile on his face. The smile actually reached his eyes, she hadn't seen that in so long. She almost wanted to cry…

"Hi"

"Hi"

He kissed her softly on the lips. She was so happy, she just smiled against his mouth.

He moved over her and made love to her. It was like magic…soft and gentle when it needed to be, passionate and thorough as he took them to the finish line.

They took a shower together. Running their hands over each other as if re-discovering each other. Four months was a long time to go without…this. The emotional connection.

Their morning together was about reaffirming their relationship.

The perfection didn't last. Real life intruded the moment they got downstairs. Sarah was waiting for them as soon as they hit the landing.

"It all over the news…they are saying your having an affair with J. Luca, Liv!"

 _Shit_

"We need to get ahead of this…we can't let the story sprout wings…is David Rosen here?" Liv asked. David was the campaign manager…they needed his help to sort this out before it ruined everything.

"He's in your office"

"Great, lets go talk to him"

"Liv wait…Sarah could you give us a minute?"

Sarah floundered for a minute before scuttling out of the room

"What is it?" she asked

"I've been wanting to talk to you about the nomination….do you remember when we first started working together…you asked me if I was leaving the campaign for the wrong reasons…"

Olivia nodded. Of course, she remembered

"Well I think you were right…I wasn't leaving because I didn't want it…I was leaving because… because I felt like I was only doing it to please my father, but maybe that wasn't the only reason why"

She looked up at him and placed her arm on him.

"Say it Fitz…say it and I will be there with you every step of the way"

He was quiet. His eyes dark and earnest.

"Liv…I want it…. I want it Livvie. I want to be the next President of the United States"

"Then that is what you are going to be" she took his hand in hers

"Let's go in there and come up with a plan to do this. We go in there with David and come up with a plan to kill this story…and a plan to Kick Sally Langston's sanctimonious, hypocritical, hillbilly ass back to the holler she came from" she hissed out.

"Wow…I don't think I have ever seen this side of you"

"That cause you've never seen me in the courtroom. I go into beast-mode. I don't play to lose. _We_ don't play to lose!"

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Let's get this done!"

"Fucking A!"

* * *

She went into the office with a smile. She had gotten on the Grant's personal plane around 11:00 am to fly back to LA. They had had to sneak her out in Sarah's car because the press was camped outside. She had hunched over in the little Mazda's hatchback trunk and prayed no one could see her. They hadn't.

Despite her humiliating exit from the Mansion, she was in a good mood. David Rosen had been furious about the story but had calmed down once they explained it wasn't true.

 _I guess this one isn't like Mellie_ , David thought to himself. Olivia Pope was the different, he could work with her…and she genuinely seemed to love the Governor. He could work with that. It was always easier to sell the public the truth…lies…lies were what got people in trouble

Quinn was on her the minute she got into the office, her mouth running a mile a minute. She was talking so fast Olivia only caught every other word

"I have to keep deleting the messages on voicemail cause the mailbox keeps filling up! I want you to know that I don't believe a word they said Liv…that whole story is bullshit…"

"Quinn take a deep breath and calm down. You did good. Let's keep the doors closed and the voicemail on for today. David Rosen, Fitz's campaign manager is working on killing the story. We wait for twenty-four hours and then open the doors again tomorrow" Liv said smiling at her. Hoping to impart some of her calm on the obviously frazzled Quinn

"Okay…but"

"No but's! Plus, I have some really important stuff I need to discuss with you…I am… I am going to be spending a lot more time in Sacramento with the Governor…I will need someone to take over running my case load and also managing the office…that person is going to be you…"

Liv watched Quinn's eyes grow even larger. If she wasn't carful her eyeball was going to pop right out of its socket!

"What…really? Oh my god!" She ran over and hugged Liv almost knocking her off her feet. The young woman pulled back with tears in her eyes

"Thank you…for hiring me…for giving me a shot. This job has been everything to me"

"You're a good attorney Quinn, I am just giving you responsibility and room to grow into your own. I have every confidence in your ability"

Quinn hugged her again.

"I am not going to let you down…I promise"

"I know you won't…so let's get together in the conference room…I can go over everything with you and start handing it over…"

"Now?!"

"Yes now…go!"

She watched as Quinn rushed off eagerly. She stood smiling. She was glad she had hired her, she would do a good job. Plus, now she could concentrate on the campaign.

She was going to get Fitz to the white house…if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

The news cycle started to change the narrative later on that evening. Confidential sources close to both Luca and Olivia spoke on Camera denying the rumor of an affair

" _It is utterly ridiculous…the two of them are just friends. They dated a while back, but it didn't work out…"_

" _What is this a male tyrannical society where women have to be five feet away from a man? It was a friendly kiss that people are blowing out of proportion…get a grip!"_

Liv and Fitz watched as person after person gave soundbites to the news, denying the affair. It was working. The story wasn't front and center anymore…it was moving its way to the back-pages…

* * *

He ambushed her again at the office the next day. She was just as unprepared to talk to him as she had been the last time…only this time the advantage was hers. They weren't in some public locale where she had to temper herself. She was in her office, she could go off on him like she wanted to…big mistake on his part.

"Liv…"

She looked up from her laptop to her office door. J. Luca stood hesitantly at the threshold. She remained silent.

"Liv…I wanted to say how sorry I am…I didn't know that woman was filming us…" he walked into the office closing the door behind him. He walked over and took a seat across from her desk.

She stood up and walked around her desk to the door he had just closed. She pulled it open and then went back around to take a seat. She did it all while he watched her

"Liv…"

"You and I don't have anything to say to each other that deserves a closed door…say what you came here to say and get out!"

"Liv…I came to say I am sorry. Now don't get me wrong…I am not sorry about what I said. I meant it, I think you shouldn't be in a relationship with Grant…but I am sorry that woman happened to catch me delivering that message to you…."

"Are you sorry about kissing me in public without my permission?"

"Oh, come on Liv! you can't be serious!?"

"I am serious. You knew I had a man in my life, but you still come in and take liberties with me…you don't kiss me when I have a man, Luca. Its classless and disgusting. Camera or no camera, you shouldn't have done it!"

"Liv…"

"No, _you_ are done talking. _We_ are done talking…you stay away from me! We could have been friends, but you have ruined any chance of that!"

"Liv everything I did...I did because... because I care about you! Why can't you see that this is not the guy for you?! Your being deliberately stupid and clueless about this!"

 _Wait, did he just call me stupid?!_

She was getting ready to go nuclear when a cold , flat voice broke into their conversation

"You have three seconds to get out of this building…if you don't leave. I will throw you out"

Fitz was standing at the door. His feet braced apart, his fists clenched at his side…jaw clenched...he was spoiling for a fight.

Shit.

Liv quickly stood up and went in to damage control mode

"Luca was just leaving Fitz…Luca….Luca GO!"

Luca stood, taking his time. Stretching himself out. The tension in the room was like acid…it burned

"Governor…I would say it was nice to see you again…but that would be a lie…"

"You can say whatever the hell you want to say as long as you say it on the way out of this office…" Fitz responded in a calm manner. His word were lies...his eyes were telling the truth though…. he was livid.

"I am not don't talking to Liv"

"Yes, you are. She asked you to leave nicely…. I assure you I won't be so nice…GET OUT!"

"Like I said…I am not done talking to Liv…so fuck off"

Fitz stepped into the room and started towards Luca. She quickly stepped in between

"Luca get out! this is not happening…. not today not ever!" she turned to face Luca

"If he comes in here and attacks you its because he is defending me. Defending the woman, he loves…if you retaliate or start anything in here, your reason would be what Luca? We've been over for months! What possible reason would you be able to give your daughter for this fucking boorish behavior?!"

Luca wasn't looking at her, his gaze was firmly fixed on Fitz. She turned to face Fitz, his gaze was trained on Luca. It was like looking at two bulls getting ready to charge each other.

"Luca…leave!" she implored

He finally looked down at Liv.

"Think about Abby! she's barley gotten over seeing you almost bleeding to death! Is this something you need to add on to her plate…onto yours? Please just go away!" she implored.

Abby's name seemed to bring him back from the precipice of unreason. He shook his head as if clearing cobwebs and finally broke his gaze with Fitz

"Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you Liv…." she watched as he walked towards the door, where Fitz stood. She rushed quickly forward and placed herself between the two men.

Luca brushed passed her on the way out the door and she felt Fitz tense behind her. He was walking down the hall when Fitz's cold calculating voice stopped him

"You stay the fuck away from her or the next time I see you…you don't fucking get to walk away"

Liv stood still watching as Luca's body tensed up….and then he walked away.

She turned towards Fitz

"Fitz he just came in and…"

The words were cut off as he brought his mouth down on hers. Kissing her passionately. Pulling her into his arms

"No Liv…you don't have to explain. I trust you…we're in this together. Together means trusting each other…I don't need an explanation"

She looked into his eyes…he meant it. There was trust. She needn't explain herself.

"Have I told you how utterly in love I am with you?" she said smiling

"You have told me…but what I would really like for you to do right now, is to show me…" he wiggled his brows suggestively at her.

She couldn't help it…she laughed. She pulled out of his arms and walked back to her desk without breaking eye contact with him

"Quinn…. hold my calls for the next half hour?" she sent him a questioning look. He shook his head, indicating no….

"Quinn hold my calls for the next hour…" Fitz gave her a thumb's up and closed the door to her office behind him. He was already pulling off his jacket.

She smiled.

Twenty minutes later Fitz was on his back on the office floor…his mind numb, heart racing…his mind blank as Olivia kissed her way back up his body…she kissed him on the mouth….she felt like a super hero. She had reduced the powerful Fitzgerald Grant the III into a blubbering, incoherent mess…

"Oh my God Liv…" he panted out, still not quite in control of his senses. She watched as another tremor passed through his sated body. He lifted his head…

"Don't look so smug…" he panted out

"Why?" she said smugly.

She barley had the word out before she was flipped over and laid flat on her back

"Because payback is a bitch…and honey, I hate to be the one to tell you this…. but when it comes to me...you're too fucking easy. This will only take a couple of minutes" he said confidently.

She smacked him on the shoulder. Hard.

"I am not easy!"

He smiled and then laid a hard kiss on her lips before disappearing down…down…down…Hmmm…

Five minutes later...his hand was over her mouth, muffing the sounds of her screams...

 _Fuck! He's right…I am easy…._


	16. Choices Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

J. Luca watched the television. The six O'clock news was following Liv, Fitz and Little Jerry on an outing to an apple orchard. It was obviously a staged appearance, but still…she looked…happy.

The hard knot that had been living in his stomach since he was shot grew… tightening up his muscles. He couldn't let it go. He still had nightmares about that day…the hot searing pain of the bullet piercing through his guts. The fear he felt for Abby…and all of it had happened because of the Grant Family

And what did they get for nearly destroying his life…what was their comeuppance? Nada…Nothing

Fitzgerald Grant got to ride of into the sunset with a woman he believed in his heart of hearts was his soulmate.

To make things, worse nobody knew what had happened. The Grants were so powerful, Big Jerry's flirtation with madness had been quickly buried with a cover story. By the time he got out of the hospital the story on the news was that he had passed away quietly in his bed.

 _Passed away quietly_! he had yelled at the television. No, that fucker took the cowards way out…he ate a bullet…

"They really do make a beautiful couple, don't they?" the reporter voice broke through his thoughts. He turned his head back to the television just in time to see Olivia speaking to Fitz, his head was lowered listening to what she had to say…

They did look good together…but that didn't mean they were right for each other…

 _You're losing it…you need to get a grip…._

He did. He needed help before the knot in his stomach burst and destroyed him

* * *

Liv put the basket of apples on the kitchen counter and smiled at Jerry

"Thanks for playing along, I know apple picking is lame but your dad needs that kind of publicity right now" Jerry smiled nodding understandingly. He was a good kid

"You know this would be the time to angle for something you really want…like perhaps a certain ski vacation a certain young man has been wanting to go on…."

Jerry brows lit up with excitement "You thinks so?"

She winked at him "Trust me kid…Now is the time to ask…" he smiled and walked out of the kitchen in search of his dad

She turned back to the apples lost in thought. Today was a good day. David Rosen had already texted her to let her know that their little trip to the orchard had played well to the public. The press was eating it up.

They were still early days and Sally Langston still had a lead on them, but Fitz's head was in the game now. He hadn't wanted it before, now he did.

She watched him with pride at every campaign stop. He was charming and earnest, delivering his message with sincerity.

He wrote his own speeches and they weren't filled with platitudes like other politicians. He spoke from the heart. The voters were responding, the gap between him and Sally in the polls shrunk each day.

She was so proud of him!

Watch out world, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant has his head in the game now, Sally Langston didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"This isn't good Billy…. the press is eating up their relationship. They are on every magazine cover, and I can't turn on the television without seeing them…do something about this!" Sally Langston yelled at her campaign manager Billy Chambers

"I am working on it…stop stressing about it. Of course, they are playing well to the public. They are two pretty people falling in love in front of the world. That kind of thing plays well to the public…just give me time. I will dig out some dirt on her…"

"Well hurry up and do it! He's only five points behind me in IOWA! I can't have that!"

"Fine, but we also need to talk about Daniel Douglas…he tried it again with another volunteer in the office…" he didn't need to go further. This wasn't the first time

"Billy Daniel Douglas is a good Christian man. I would like you to stop hiring these…sodomites that are trying to tempt him towards the devil! This is on you Billy. Do not approach me with this…this kind of filth again…. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes…Yes…of course" Billy turned and walked out of Sally's office

 _That bitch is crazy_ …she knows damn well that her husband is gay...whatever…it wasn't his business.

He picked up his phone and dialed the PI he had on Olivia Pope

"Gary, anything interesting crop up?" he asked the

"Not yet. She seems clean. I have a couple of guys digging into the parent's background, but they are clean to. Married thirty years…not a hint of an affair from either of them"

"Shit…fine. Keep at it" he swiped to hang up the call

 _What the hell…everybody had a skeleton in the closet. Why couldn't Gary find the bones in that bitch's closet?!_ He would give him a week and then he would be kicking his ass to the curb. He would find a new investigator who could actually deliver.

Sally Langston was driving him nuts, but he needed to hold on…get that bat shit crazy bitch into the White House and solidify his position. Billy Chambers, king maker. The first man to put a viable woman candidate on the ballot and take her to the white house…with that kind of feather on his cap…the sky would be the limit…

* * *

Fitz watched Olivia flit around the room. She had on a tiny denim skirt that showcased her beautiful legs. He had been watching her help Jerry pack for his ski trip while trying to hide his erection.

He loved Jerry to death but he couldn't wait for the kid to be out of the house. A whole week alone with him underfoot. They could do what they wanted, when they wanted… _wherever_ they wanted…hmmm…

He thought about the little gift he had picked up for them to enjoy during their time alone and smiled. She came back into the kitchen grabbed a plastic bag, smiled at him and walked back out. Her lavender lotion tickled his nose…he didn't want to wait anymore…

"Hey Livvie, come in here for a minute would you"

She walked back into the kitchen holding Jerry's sneakers in one hand and the plastic bag in the other. She shoved the shoes into the bag and tied a knot at the top of the bag

"What is it Fitz? I have to finish making sure Jerry has everything he needs for his ski trip. You have to drop him off within the hour, or he'll miss his bus!"

"The kid can pack for himself Liv..."

"Fitz, even _you_ can't pack for yourself. That's why I carry a spare everything when we travel together" she turned to walk out of the room but he stopped her

"I can't wait to be alone with you..." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a hungry kiss. She was still for a minute but then quickly responded. She gave in like she always did. It was like that with them. Their lips met and it was like a lit match to gasoline.

She moaned into his mouth and tried to pull back…holding on to her last thread of thought…Jerry…

"Fitz…"

He put his finger over her lips to stop her talking.

"Jerry!" he yelled out

"Yeah dad?"

"Liv and I will be right out can you give us a minute?"

"Oh gross" Jerry said assuming correctly that they were somewhere in the house being inappropriate.

Fitz laughed and pulled Olivia's arm as he walked out of the kitchen towards his office. He opened the door and pushed her in shutting the door behind him.

"Fitz can't this wait?"

"No"

He walked her backwards until her butt bumped the desk.

"Stay right there…don't move. I have a present for you"

He disappeared and her eyes tracked him as he walked around the desk

"Eyes forward Liv….no peeking…"

She felt a shiver work its way through her body…. _what did he have planned?_

He came back around the desk and stood in front of her with a wicked smile on his face

"Fitz…should I be worried?" he didn't respond.

He moved his hands down and grabbed the hem of her skirt lifting it up

"Fitz, we don't have time for this!" she hissed, intercepting the hand raising her skirt.

"I am not going to fuck you Liv… not yet"

 _Damn…he knows how hot it makes me when he talks dirty to me…_

The coarse words worked their way through her body exciting her. He moved her hand and kept lifting the skirt, then suddenly went down on his haunches.

He grabbed her underwear and pulled it down her legs

"Lift" he ordered and she quickly lifted her left leg. He pulled the tiny panties off her leg. She made a move to lift the other leg so he could take them completely off, but he stopped her.

He came up on his feet and leaned in to kiss her again. His hands travelled down and he pulled her hips forward roughly, she gasped.

He bit her lower lip, then licked it soothingly.

 _What's he up to…_

"Fitz…I…"

"No talking…"

He moved his hands in between her legs. She moaned even before he touched her.

He run his fingers over her, playing with plump lips, before pushing two of his wonderfully thick fingers in. She whimpered. He eyes drifted shut, enjoying the movement. Fitz had such long fingers…they touched her everywhere….

"You ready for your present yet, Livvie?"

 _Present? What the hell was he talking about? Oh yeah, that's why they had come in here…so he could give her a present…._

Well if this was it, she was quite happy…

He moved away from her and disappeared down crouching down in front of her again. He looked at her pussy and moaned. He reached out to spread her apart with thumb and index finger and then licked her. _Fuck yeah…_

Her hips jerked up into his mouth

 _Oh god…it felt so good…but they didn't have time to do this…Jerry…_

He moved his tongue over her gently, completely avoiding her clit. He moved his tongue up and down over and over again and then suddenly stopped. A cry of protest rose from her lips as he rose up, coming back up to eye level

"Fitz…what…why did you stop?"

"I already told you Liv…I am not going to fuck you right now…" his hands moved in between her legs again. She felt something cold brush against her thigh

"Fitz…"

"Shh…relax Liv. Open up for me…. that's it baby…" he rubbed whatever he had in his hand against her clit. She moaned out loud as it vibrated.

"Open for me" she moved her legs further apart and she felt him slid something inside her. His fingers following it inside her. She moaned, oh god it felt so good….

"Good girl…that Liv, is my present for you. I am going to spend all day making you come…and come…"

He took a step back from her and looked at the beautiful vision in front of him. Liv breathing hard, her little denim skirt pulled up to her tiny waist, her legs slightly open. It was such a beautiful sight it almost made him come…

He pulled his phone out of his pocket while he watched her move against the desk. He swiped and touched the screen with his thumb.

Liv jumped up and a soft scream tore from her mouth. He smiled.

 _That was only on the lowest setting…oh he was going to have a lot of fun with Ms. Pope today…_

He stepped back in front of her and brought his mouth down on hers. Her lips were parted, he took advantage sweeping his tongue in, deepening the contact.

"Did you feel that Liv…Good…this way I get to play with you even when I am not near you…I can make you come while I am in the other room…just like this…" he touched the screen again and she was off like a rocket. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders her hips moving statically as the orgasm tore through her…

She slowly returned to her senses…She looked up to find Fitz staring smugly at her. There was no way she could go about her day with it…like this!

"Fitz I can't…"

"It's three p.m. Liv…. days almost over. If you're a good girl and you keep that inside you…I promise to make it worth your while when I get back." He moved his hands down and brushed his thumb against her clit. She was already so wet…

"I'll fuck you …" he leaned in and whispered in her ear, detailing all the dirty deeds he would do when he got back. That deep sexy voice talking dirty to her, he knew the effect, he knew what his words did to her.

He went down one last time and tapped her leg so she could lift it up. It felt like it weighed a metric ton!

He pulled her panties back on and slowly raised them up. He grabbed a hold of the skirt and pulled it back down.

 _There she was back to being descent…almost…_

He kissed her on the lips, spun around and walked out of the office.

It took her five minutes to put herself together enough to go say goodbye to Jerry. Fitz kissed her again at the front door and shut it closed behind him. She turned around and instantly cried out…shit. The vibrations were stronger on this one…. she cried out loudly. Thank god there was no one around to hear her.

Imagine trying to explain why she was screaming…

Ten minutes later…just when she thought she had gotten herself together enough to move, the vibrator went off again. She couldn't stay on her feet …she slid down to the door bringing her hand up to grab the door handle.

Holy shit!

There was no way she could take an hour of this…she thought back to Fitz and all the delicious promises he had whispered in her ear…if she was good…if she couldn't take it till he got back…

… _I'm going to fuck you blind…_

Okay maybe she could take it…


	17. Choices Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Billy Chambers looked at his investigator Gary trying to control his temper.

"You couldn't find anything? What the hell am I paying you for?"

"She's clean as a whistle, Chambers…you can pay a million snoops. They won't turn up anything" Gary said defiantly. He hated someone questioning his work. He was damn good at his job.

"Fuck!" Billy said throwing his coffee mug at the wall. The cup shattered and the PI watched, shocked as the black coffee dripped down the wall.

"I have an idea…" Gary quickly said trying to diffuse the situation

"Well spit it out!"

"We can't find dirt on her…so let's make some…"

"What? Don't be stupid…its going to take more than an article in the inquirer saying she's pregnant with Elvis's love child to tarnish this" Billy said pointing at the magazine on his desk.

It was the latest issue of Vanity Fair and Olivia and Fitz were featured on the cover in an embrace. It was a powerful image taken in Black and White with their shadows superimposed over an image of the American map. Sally Langston and Daniel Douglas couldn't pull anything that powerful off.

According to the magazine it was flying off the shelves. It was on record to be their highest selling volume.

"I am not talking about anything that amateur. We stage it so it looks and feels real…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I managed to hack into her work and personal email. I think there is an angle we can play. I think she had relationship with _the_ J. Luca"

Billy stared at him confused for a minute before the name registered

"The rapper guy?"

"Emcee…Yes"

"Interesting…she doesn't seem like she would go for that type…"

"He's not your run of the mill gold tooth, insert bad word here generic rapper. He sings too. A lot of his music is about love or social injustice" Gary said

Billy raised an eyebrow

"My daughter is a fan. I get the spiel every time one of his songs comes on the radio"

"So how would you use that? How does that change anything?"

"Like I said, I hacked her email. The guy had a serious thing for her. His emails…talk about angst ridden. Its all about how much he cares for her…. thing is she never responds…"

"Get to the point Gary! How would we use this!"

"So, he keeps mentioning how bad the Governor is for her, that she is making a terrible mistake being with him" Gary paused trying to put the scheme together in his mind

"So…maybe we can conscript him into our plan…if we sell it to him just right, I bet he would go for it. Make him think he's saving his fair maiden Olivia from the Villain, Fitzgerald Grant…"

Billy thought about it. It sounded plausible

"Tell me how you would do it"

Gary laid it all out. The more he listened the more he liked the plan.

 _This could work…the plan depended on a lot of "ifs" but if it went as planned…this could do it. Tarnish the golden couple_

"So, what do you think?"

Billy paused. He looked back down at the mesmerizing cover on the Vanity Fair. He didn't have much of a choice

"Do it"

Gary stood to get the ball rolling as soon as he received the go-ahead. Billy's cold voice stopped him before he made it out

"…and Gary…if any of this comes back to Sally or me…. I bury you and nobody ever finds the body. Understood"

Gary paused then nodded before disappearing.

 _This had better fucking work._

* * *

"Jerry wants to come home…"

Liv lifted her head up from her computer and looked at Fitz with a frown

"What…why?"

"He say's he's not having a good time and he wants to come home. He sounded pretty upset. I am going to go and get him. Wanna come with?" he said with a smile on his face

"Fitz we can't just up and leave. David will have a fit. You have at least…" she counted off on her fingers "…five events coming up this week. I don't think you should be flying off to Aspen, Colorado! I'll go. I'll go get him" she said firmly.

Fitz shook his head

"No Liv, I want to go pick him up…and like you said this week will be back to back schmoozing for me. I wouldn't mind spending sometime on a beautiful mountain with my son and my very sexy girlfriend" he pulled her up of the seat and kissed her on the lips

"Listen we leave and get their tonight that leaves us Saturday to have some fun before we head back Sunday night to face the grueling week ahead" he kissed the tip of her nose, squeezing her tighter.

"Come on Liv…come with me. Let's go make love at eight-thousand feet above sea level…" another kiss on her lips. He did make it sound tempting.

"I've never been to Aspen…."

"Great! We're wheels up in an hour. Pack light" he kissed her again and walked out before she had a chance to protest.

 _Guess I'm going to Colorado_

* * *

He wasn't kidding. They were at the airport boarding the airplane within the hour.

"How long is the flight?"

"Should take us about two hours to get there" Fitz said buckling himself in.

She sighed with relief. That wasn't too bad. Now that she had time to sit and think, she was worried about Jerry. What could possibly be wrong? He had been so excited to leave with his friends for the trip…

"Did Jerry say what the problem was?"

"No, he was being vague. I guess he will tell us when we get there"

The announcement came over the PA that they were about to take off. They sat quietly until they reached a comfortable altitude. As soon as the Pilot gave the all clear, Fitz pulled his seat belt off. He leaned over unbuckled Olivia and pulled her into his lap in the blink of an eye.

"Another first…wanna join the mile high-club with me?"

"Fitz! the flight crew is just behind that door!"

"I know, it's a good thing I told them to stay behind there for as long as possible because I was going to be getting down and dirty with you"

"Oh my god! Please tell me you didn't?!" she said looking at the closed door, mortified.

"I did. So, don't make me a liar" he looked down at her and frowned.

"Why are you wearing so much?" he asked irritated

"Because we are going to freaking Aspen Colorado Fitz! They have snow Fitz. Snow!"

"Well hurry up and take something off or this is not going to work…I have…" he looked at his wrist watch "…exactly an hour and a half to do all the nasty things I want to do to you…"

"I don't think we should be doing this" making a last-ditch attempt to be the reasonable one

He ignored her and reached for the brass button on her jeans.

She sighed and stood up.

 _Guess I'm joining the mile-high club…._

* * *

Olivia couldn't look the flight crew in the eye. Fitz wasn't kidding. He had done a lot of nasty things to her…she had done a few nasty things to him too. The flight crew had to know. She wanted to die of embarrassment. Fitz could tell

"The same crew is flying us back so you might want to get over the embarrassment between now and Sunday" he said smirking as they sat in the back of the town car.

"This is so embarrassing! They know what we were doing…" she whispered

"Honey, they know some of what we were doing…even I was surprised by some of the things we did" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She smacked him hard on the shoulder.

He just laughed.

They drove for about a half an hour, before pulling into the portico of an expensive hotel

"Why are we at the hotel, shouldn't we be picking Jerry up?"

"We will. The chaperone is going to have him waiting at the Ski Lodge in about an hour. I thought we could freshen up here. They also have a really good restaurant out there, I want to try out"

Liv nodded and followed him into the Lobby.

The young blonde receptionist did a double take when Fitz walked up. Liv resisted the urge to hiss at her.

 _Eyes off my man_

The bimbo spent an inordinate amount of time, explaining each and every amenity the hotel provided while fluttering her eyelashes like she had something stuck in her eye. She also completely ignored Olivia.

After running out of things to say, the young woman handed Fitz the key card and flashed a smile that bordered on crazy

"Thank you for choosing the Reservoir and I hope you enjoy your stay. My name is Candice and please feel free to call me if you need anything. Anything at all" there was a lot of emphasis on the _anything_

That last part almost had her going over the counter to snatch the bitch, but Fitz sensed it and pulled her hard into his side.

"Thank you. You ready babe?" he said possessively

Liv threw a smug smile at the bitch and turned to smile at Fitz

"Ready"

Candice didn't like that. She didn't like that at all. Good.

They walked to the elevator banks hand in hand

"Do you think Jerry will be okay with us staying a little while longer at the lodge to have dinner?"

"I mentioned it to him and he said it was fine. I think as long as he knows he's going home soon. He's okay."

The hotel suite was out of this world. The bed was three times the size of hers. The light green and grey tones of the fabrics were stunning. The paintings on the wall brought in bursts of yellow and orange that went so well with the décor. She loved it

"Why can't I decorate like this?" she whined. She turned to Fitz who was already undressing to head into the shower

"I could be given a million dollars and not manage to put anything this pretty together"

Fitz turned and looked around the room. He turned back to her, his face blank. He had no idea what she was talking about. He was such a man! All he saw was items…bed, picture, pillow…. but it was so much more.

"We don't have a lot of time, come take a shower with me"

"No! You know damn well what will happen if we get into that shower together!" she shook her head vigorously

"If you want us to make it there on time you need to take a quick shower and then I will take a quick shower. Go Mister!"

He walked over to her and kissed her. It was instantly explosive. He pushed his tongue aggressively into her mouth while running his hands over her ass to bring her in close. He moved his mouth over her cheek and to her ears.

A whisper. A promise…. hmmm…

 _Guess we're taking a shower together..._

* * *

The lodge was beautiful

She couldn't wait to talk to Jerry. _What the hell could compel the kid to want to leave this heavenly place!_

It was dark when they got to the hotel, but the expensive lodge was lit up fabulously against the night. She could see the ski lifts up in the sky frozen in place. Some genius had thought to add lights to them and they helped light up the mountain. The effect was awesome

"Fitz this is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. Its such a nice night too…" he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her into the lodge

They had a reservation and were quickly shown to the table. She looked around at elegant surrounding.

 _Thank god he made me pack a cocktail dress…_

The place reeked of money and so did its patron's. Her dress was a Marchesa Notte, but she still felt out of place. She looked over at Fitz; Money bags was completely at ease in these surroundings

Their table was perfect. The Mountain was right outside the clear glass walls, affording them a spectacular view. It was also relatively private, and the surrounding tables were not yet occupied.

 _Good…_

"You look beautiful Livvie" Fitz said breaking into her thoughts. She flushed

"Thank you. You clean up really good yourself Mister" he did. He was dressed in all black. Fitz looked good in black. It played off his features and coloring really well.

"Should we ask them to add a chair for Jerry?" she asked looking around for the Maître d that had shown them to their table.

"I am sure they will add one when he gets here" she nodded

"This is nice, thank you for making me come here…and for making me join the mile-high club" she said amusement dancing in her eyes

Fitz smiled back "What? No thank you for the shower? I think I should get..." He copied her earlier gesture and counted off on his fingers "…three thank you's for the shower"

She rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't an arbitrary number, it was the number of orgasms he had given her in the shower…

"Don't gloat"

"Not gloating. It's just a fact Livvie. I am very good at making you come"

"Fitz!" she said looking around the restaurant to make sure none of the bourgeois people at the restaurant heard him

He laughed at her reaction "Calm down Livvie, no one can hear us…"

"You've made me do a lot of sordid things today Fitzgerald Grant, you're a bad influence"

"…and I am not even close to being done"

They stared at each other across the table, the sparks flying.

"Behave…mister"

"No"

She laughed. The waiter finally came over with their menu. They had a nice dinner talking about everything…the campaign…Jerry…

"Take my hand Livvie…" she leaned in and grabbed his hand. It was such a nice dinner. _He must be feeling romantic._ They were waiting for dessert when suddenly the world went dark.

Every light in the place suddenly went out.

"Fitz…"

He squeezed her hand tightly.

"It's okay Livvie"

"What going on…?"

Suddenly the light on their table on. She turned to look at Fitz. He stood up and walked her over to the glass window.

"Olivia, there have only been two times in my life where I have known true joy. The kind of joy you get from something special happening in your life. The first time was when Jerry was born…and the second time was when I met you. I can't even describe that feeling to you. It was like someone took a sledgehammer and hit me over the head with it "

 _Oh my god what is this…what is this…is this?!_

"You don't know this but I was ready to propose to you the day we met. It might sound crazy and ridiculous but its true. My head, my heart. They knew. This is the one. There is no one else" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring. He slid it onto her finger, she looked down but barley had a chance to look at it before he started speaking again.

"I love you. I love you like nothing else in this world. I don't want to go another day without having you tethered to me in every way possible" he smiled

"So, Olivia Carolyn Pope…Jerry and I would like to ask you a question..."

 _Wait…Jerry…?_

A figure moved behind Fitz and came up beside her on the other side. Jerry!

Together they turned her towards the mountain

She looked out into the darkness and suddenly she saw a spark…a flame… _What?_

The fire moved across the mountain, but not without purpose. No, the flames seemed to be following a pre-determined path. Swirling and winding…. up and then down. The fire moved changing colors…as it wound around…

…and then it was done. There it was. The words spelled out in flames of different colors

 _Olivia Carolyn Pope. Will you marry us?_

 _How…when did he?_ The thoughts in her head were to jumbled to make any sense, but one word traversed its way to the front of her confused mind loud and clear

YES!

 _I should probably say it out loud…_

"YES!" she said jumping into Fitz's arms. He quickly caught her laughing with joy. She pulled back slightly and located Jerry, pulling him into the embrace.

"Yes, to both of you!" she said tears streaming down her eyes.

"Told you she'd say yes" Jerry said smugly from his smothered position.

"Yes, you did" Fitz said. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. They quickly forgot about Jerry, who after making a disgusted sound extricated himself. He left the room, but Fitz and Olivia didn't notice.

"Fitz, I love you so much"

"I love you too Liv…forever. I love you forever" he pulled her back in and they stood there embracing and kissing. The world lost to them…

"Hey, I hear someone's getting married!" a familiar voice broke through the romantic haze that clouded them. She turned in shock to see Quinn…and Cyrus…and her family…everyone near and dear poured into the room holding champagne flutes.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"You know me, when have I ever turned down an invitation to a party with an open bar" Quinn said laughing. Liv shook her head and brought her in for a long hug

"You knew?!"

"Of course, I did. I thought you would get suspicious when I forced you to go shopping with me for a cocktail dress, but you were oblivious."

Liv thought back. Quinn had insisted she go shopping with her to pick out a dress for a party she said she had coming up on Friday. When they were out at the store, she had pushed Liv into buying the dress she was wearing. She remembered Quinn goading … _You need something chic to hang in your closet Liv…your dating money now ergo you are money….and money always has a cocktail dress hanging in the closet for emergencies!_

"Aren't you glad I did?"

Liv's eyes narrowed but she couldn't maintain any sort of stern look. She was too goddamn happy!

"Yes!"

"So, now you're saying yes to everyone" Fitz said coming up behind her. She turned around giddy

"Yes!"

He laughed and turned to Quinn.

"Quinn. Jerry is here somewhere. He's your responsibility starting now. Make sure he doesn't get his hands on any champagne"

"I am on the case boss!" Quinn kissed both of them on the cheek and went looking for her new temporary ward

"Wait…what?" She barley got the words out before Fitz picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and started walking out of the lodge.

"Fitz…were are we going…what about the guests…"

"They don't need us there to have a good time Liv. Open bar like Quinn said"

He long strides ate up the space and soon they were outside headed to the town car that had brought them up the mountain

"Fitz, we can't…" they got to the car and he put her down on her feet.

"Liv, I just asked you to marry me and you said yes" he leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her back into the car and lifted her up. The passion was trigged and caught fire. Finally, he pulled back, they were both breathless.

"I want to be alone with you"

Well there was only one thing to say to that….

"Yes"

* * *

The hotel suite was lit up with candles on every available surface. Soft music played in the background. Champagne chilled in an ice bucket.

They noticed none of it.

The urgency to make love as an engaged couple had started in the car. There was no privacy glass, so they couldn't do much but kiss each other. Having to wait only added fuel to the fire.

They got to the hotel and practically ran through the lobby, as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, he was on her. He pushed her back into the wall and braced his hands on either side of the wall. His mouth locked on hers.

She moaned and reached her hands under his jacket, pulling up his shirt, wanting to feel his skin underneath her hands. He groaned at her touch. He moved his hands off the wall and under her ass moving her up the wall, she quickly wrapped her legs around him. The kiss went on and on while she clawed at his bare back and he while he moved her up and down his rock-hard cock.

The elevator doors dinged open. They didn't notice, they were too caught up. The door started to shut but suddenly opened again. This time the ding was accompanied by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Fitz pulled his mouth off her and they both turned to find an elderly couple waiting outside the elevator waiting patiently.

Oh my god!

Liv quickly climbed down Fitz and pulled down her dress.

"I am so sorry, oh my god, I am so embarrassed. Please excuse us" Liv said contritely

"Don't apologize honey. I hated to interrupt you, but we have to go meet our granddaughter in the lobby" the woman said smiling.

 _Oh my god, they were grandparents! They had been sexing it up in front of someone's grandparents!_

"I am so sorry! We just got engaged and…" Liv stuttered. Upon hearing the news, the woman beamed and reached out to grab Liv's hands.

"Oh honey, that's great! Don't you dare apologize. You should have seen me and John here on the night of our engagement. We fucked like bunnies!"

 _Holy shit!_ Liv's jaw dropped. _Did that just come out of the old ladies' mouth?_

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to shock you, just wanted you to know I understand" she squeezed Liv's hand one more time. Fitz followed her out of the elevator as the couple made their way in

"Enjoy yourselves dears…and congratulations" the doors closed behind them, but not before John threw a wink at Fitz.

They turned to face each other and burst out laughing

"Oh my god, that old lady said fuck like bunnies!"

"I know, how awesome was that" Fitz said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hallway to their room.

The door opened and they fell in, their little interruption in the elevator forgotten, they were back at it. Their clothes left a trail as they were quickly discarded on the way to the bed. The dress that had cost a fortune was thrown aside like nothing.

Soon they were both naked on the bed with Fitz on top of her kissing her. She kissed him back. They had taken part in this dance before, but now it felt different. There was commitment now. Acknowledgement that this was the person that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

Fitz pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her. He pushed her hair of her face and brought his forehead down to hers.

"Thank you for saying yes…" his voice was thick with emotion

"Thank you for asking…" she said just as chocked up.

He bent back down seeking her mouth. He moved his hands down her body and pushed his fingers inside. He usually spent hours on foreplay with Liv…but he couldn't wait… he needed to be connected to her. He wanted to be inside her. Now.

He moved his fingers inside her, making sure she was ready. Thank god she was. She was so wet. He just loved how responsive she was…responsive for him…

He spread her legs apart and pushed inside her with a strong upstroke.

They both gasped.

Liv gasped in shock…Fitz wasn't a small man and even though her body recognized him, it was still a heady experience every time he pushed in…

Fitz gasped in ecstasy, feeling her tighten on him. He stayed still, enjoying the tight clasp of her body

"Liv…I love you…I love you so much…" he whispered softly as he ran his lips over her face. Raining kisses on her beautiful face

"I love you to Fitz…I love you too… "she tightened her legs around him and wrapped her arms around him tight. Locking him to her. He tried to stay there, to enjoy being held by her entire body, but he was too aroused.

He moved out and pushed back into her body. Liv clung to him as he began a steady rhythm, deep heavy strokes that left her boneless. She could only lay back and take it in. Feel him reaching the deepest recesses of not only her body but her soul…her heart.

 _It's so good. It's never been this good…._

The pace picked up and Liv hand moved down to grab him trying to push him even deeper than possible. She could feel the tightening in her navel. She was going to come…

"Liv…Livvie…Look at me…"

She used her last bit of consciousness to obey the command. She looked into his eyes. Watched them darken. He was on the edge too…he was at the point of no return

"Forever Livvie…forever…" he said his eyes flickering with a myriad of emotions. Love, hope, joy, euphoria, ectasy….it was too much.

The orgasm hit them both at the same time…the dark pleasure pulling them under blocking out everything but the feel of each other….

She had never come like that. It was rapturous…mythical

She came back to her senses. Fitz was on top of her, out of breath like she was. His forehead against hers

"Oh Fitz…it's never been like that" she whispered in awe

He nodded, his head rubbing against hers and finally he lifted his head

"That cause now we know. Its forever"

She nodded… _Forever…._

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face

 _I guess I'm getting married!_


	18. Choices Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She finally got a chance to look at the ring the next morning. She had almost forgotten about it.

She had woken up in the morning with Fitz beside her fast asleep. She smiled at him and headed into the bathroom. Her hair was a mess. She reached up to push it off her face when something glittered on her hand. She brought her hand forward and gasped.

 _Wow..._

It was beautiful. The rock was large enough to land a small airplane on!

 _This has to cost a fortune!_

"Jerry helped me pick it out" his voice startled her. She looked back down at the platinum gold band. The princess cut diamond nestled in the middle. It was perfect

"The kid has good taste" she looked back down

"Just like his dad" Fitz said as he came over to kiss her.

"Just like his dad"

They looked at each other smiling.

"We're getting married!" Liv said, still giddy with the excitement of it all

"Yes, we are…when?"

"What?"

"When…when are we getting married?"

"I don't know…. I hadn't really thought about it. Yesterday was a surprise" she said.

"Well, I would marry you today, if I could Livvie. I don't care what we do as long as we get it done…and soon. I want you to be my wife" he kissed her again.

She smiled against his lips, she wanted the same thing too.

"Okay, we'll do it soon"

He leaned in and this time the kiss wasn't soft or fast. It was hard and long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to climb up his body. He reached down grabbing her butt and pulled her up and into him.

They would plan later…. much later….

* * *

"No, we are not doing that!" Fitz said angrily looking at David

David Rosen looked at him, anger coloring his cheeks red. He tried to calm his temper.

"This is gold! We need to capitalize on it! A wedding is just what we need to catch up to the Langston Campaign!"

"I don't want you using my wedding to the woman I love that way! I won't…. cheapen it that way!"

David turned to her "Liv, come on! Help me out here? This could be so good for us. You go about planning your wedding the same way you would if you weren't high profile people, and once in a while we let the press in to capture the magic…the love!"

"Don't patronize us David. We know what the angle is…" Liv snapped

She had no interest in letting in the world on their wedding. She was different from most. She would have eloped with Fitz the day he asked her to marry him if it had been an option. She hadn't been like other girls. She didn't dream of the dress, the cake, the flowers….no had been a little girl who dreamt of the man.

A good man who could love her the way her father loved her mother. The bar had been set high by her parents. She had wanted that kind of love and she had found it.

She wanted to say her vows in a private place with only family and close friends. Opening everything to the public…felt unnatural…Fitz was right. It would cheapen it.

 _Yes, but you could be costing him his chance to be in the White house…._

David was right. The press and the public were in love with them _being_ in love.

A wedding with lots of glitz and glamour…that would probably close the gap between them and the Langston campaign.

She was torn.

"Liv?"

David saying her name broke her out of her thoughts

"Come on Liv…this is it. This will get us to 1600 Pennsylvania Ave!" David cajoled

"Leave her alone Rosen! I already said no!" Fitz said firmly

She turned to look at him.

 _I love him…I will do this for him…_

"Fitz, David is right" she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her tightly into his side

"Plus, it will still be the wedding we want…we'll just have a couple of guest's we don't really want there…like every other wedding in the world" she joked

He looked down at her frowning. He wasn't buying it, so she forced herself to brighten up.

"It's really okay. All I care about is being married to you. How it happens…it doesn't matter…"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded then turned around to face David

"This is not going to be a Circus, David. We can do it with the Vanity Fair people. They respected boundaries. Okay?"

David nodded excitedly. It wasn't what he had wanted, with all the nations magazine's being involved, but he would take it

"You got it. I am going to start by releasing news of the engagement and then we will let them cover the wedding" he walked out of the room already dialing a number on his phone.

"Livvie, we don't have to do this…"

"Fitz, I meant what I said. I don't care how we do it, as long as we do it"

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

The matter was settled.

* * *

"Good morning. Gary Carlisle?" Luca said shaking the hand of the older white gentleman who had come into the studio

"Yes, J. Luca. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure is mine, please come in" Luca said leading him into his office. He wasn't sure what to expect of the meeting. He had gotten a call from a studio in Burbank about a contract with a foreign company. The studio didn't have the resources to provide the services the client needed, but they knew that Luca's studios did; so they had steered the business his way. He was grateful…and curious. They hadn't shared many details on what he client was looking for.

"So, what exactly are you looking for Mr. Carlisle?"

The older man smiled opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it as if he had changed his mind about what he was about to say. Luca waited patiently.

"Mr. Luca…"

"Please, call me J" Luca interrupted. He couldn't stand being called Mr. Luca

"Right…J. I am afraid that I have used a little bit of subterfuge to arrange this meeting with you…" Gary said. Luca tensed. _What the hell was this about? Should he call security?_

"I am actually here, because me and an associate of mine are hoping you could help us with something that might be beneficial to the two of us"

Luca was quiet. He thought it prudent not to speak until he knew what this was about. He raised a brow indicating the man should continue.

"It has come to our attention, my associate and I, that perhaps you may share a similar attitude about the Ms. Popes relationship with the Governor. We also think that she might be in certain…peril if she continues her relationship with Fitzgerald Grant"

Luca's breath caught. He steeled himself ,trying not to show a physical visible reaction to the statement.

"We would like your assistance in extricating her from…said peril" Gary said looking at him in the eye. The man was trying to gauge what his reaction was to his statements.

"…and why would I want to assist you do that?" he asked quietly. His voice flat, no emotion.

"Well, you care about her. You have to know that this relationship can't be good for her. We understand that you carry some affection for Ms. Pope. We would like to assist you in getting her back"

"Why would you care about what Ms. Pope and I do? And how do you know about our relationship?" even as he asked the questions he knew.

 _This has to do with the campaign…this must be a play on Sally Langston's part. They wanted to conscript him to bring down Fitzgerald Grant…._

"Like I said, this would be mutually beneficial for both of us. You would get to be with the woman you love and we get…well…we would get what we want out of it…." he said being vague.

"What did you have in mind?" Luca asked. Again, his voice was devoid of emotion.

He listened as the man told him the details. The nefarious plan to bring down a man, he had learned to dislike with a strong intensity…Fitzgerald Grant

 _I am still in love with her…. I will always be in love with her_ …This man was offering him the chance he wanted… a chance with her…

"Well, what do you think J?"

Luca had been staring out the window while he talked. Now he turned to look at Gary. _That's probably not even his name…._

"I'll think about it. Leave your number with Carol outside" Luca said coldly. The man nodded and made his way out of the office.

Luca turned back towards the window

 _What should I do….?_

* * *

"Olivia, turn a little bit to the left. Put your hand on the Governor's shoulder…good. Make sure the ring is showing…. excellent" the bright flash went off again and again.

She tried not to blink at the flash but it was difficult.

They were at the Malcolm Collier Studios taking official engagement photos for Vanity Fair. Fitz was dressed in a black tuxedo. The black tie was loose and was hanging off his left shoulder. The white button dress shirt was open at the neck. He looked very sexy. She would have jumped his bones if the room hadn't been full of people. He looked so…yummy…

She had on a black off the shoulder gown. The top of the dress was a tight off shoulder steel-boned bustier and it gave way to a voluminous skirt. She swore there was a tone of fabric in it. The skirt went on for miles!

It was an Alexander McQueen and it was beautiful.

"Okay, Governor I need you to stand behind Ms. Pope and make like your unzipping the dress…that it…great…very sexy…" Malcom kept talking them through the shoot. They took pictures on a couch with him sitting arms stretched out wide on the back of the seat, while she lay next to him her head on his lap.

That was her favorite picture, because she got to take off the ridiculously high heels they had her wearing.

"…and that it! great shoot. Thanks!" they both nodded

 _Thank god that's over…._

She headed into the dressing room with the assistant from the couture house where the gown had come from. She had needed help putting it on and she definitely needed help taking the thing off. Afterwards she headed to the make-up chair where they helped peel of the seventeen hundred layers of makeup they had applied on her face.

She made her way to the front where Fitz, Malcolm and David Rosen where leaning over a large Mac computer Monitor. The pictures were up on the screen.

They were stunning.

Vanity Fair had decided to keep with the theme from their first photo shoot and the photographs were again in black and white. She couldn't take her eyes off the images. Malcolm was a genius with the camera. She looked so…elegant…

"It doesn't even look like, me…" she whispered

"Yes, it does" all three men said at once. She looked up, but none of them were looking at her, their gazes were still glued to the screen. David pointed at the image where Fitz looked like he was helping her pull of the dress. Her hands were in her hair, keeping it out of his way…

"I like this one…I wish we could put it on the cover, but it's probably to risqué…"

Malcolm nodded "It's fantastic…but you're right we can't put it on the cover…but I think its perfect for the first page of the article…"

David nodded. Fitz looked at her over both men's heads. They had done their part. They didn't need to be here for the rest of it. She walked around and took his outheld hand. Together they walked out of the studio

* * *

Two days later, they got a call from David. He said he needed to talk to them urgently and it wasn't something he could discuss on the phone. He was headed right over.

Liv fretted. _What now?_

It seemed like every time they were making headway something came up. Liv and Fitz were in the office when David walked through the door. Fitz was seated and Olivia stood next to him, leaning on his leather office chair.

"What the hell is going on David?"

"I just found out something and I think the two of you need to hear this…" David turned and faced Fitz directing his next comment directly at him

"I am going to need you to stay calm. Can you promise me that?"

Fitz frowned "why would I not be calm?"

David ignored his question and turned to Olivia.

"Make sure he doesn't do something stupid, okay?" he said. Before she could ask what the hell he was talking about, he walked out of he room, leaving the door open.

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other puzzled. _What was going on?_

David was back in a flash, followed by the last person in the world Fitz and Olivia wanted to see

J. Luca

"Hello Liv" his gaze was fixed on her. It never wandered away.

Fitz stood up incensed

"What the hell is this? Get the hell out of my house, before I throw you the fuck out!" Fitz was already making his way around the desk when David looked at Liv, entreatingly.

She sprung into action and stepped in front of Fitz blocking his path to Luca. She put her hands on his chest. The muscles in his body were clenched tight.

"Fitz! No!"

He didn't try to push past her. He stood still and silent, sending a death stare towards Luca. David walked into his line of vision

"Fitz, you need to listen to this. The Langston people approached him. They are trying to use him to cause friction between the two of you. They want to tarnish the image of the two of you together"

The words pierced through Fitz's rage. Liv felt his chest muscles relax underneath her hands.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked. Liv towards David and Luca. What _were_ they talking about?!

"Somebody from Langston's camp approached him trying to get him to set a trap…. he was supposed to get you alone somewhere and they would have a photographer waiting to take compromising pictures of the two of you…." David said

"And what? We're supposed to believe he's here to warn us?" Fitz said. He turned towards Luca, his voice dripping with disdain

"You've been trying to get her back every which way you could. I'm supposed to believe that you're here to help us because what? You're not in love with her anymore? That's a goddamn lie! I saw the way you looked at her when you walked in here!"

Luca didn't deny it. He turned from Fitz "I am still in love with you" he said looking at Olivia "I still love you…" he sighed. Fitz tensed again, taking a step forward. Luca quickly put his arms up in a peaceful gesture.

"Look, I am not the same guy who approached you before.…I…. I got help. I wasn't doing well, the nightmares of that night…being shot. It stays with you "Luca turned towards Fitz

"I blamed you, but it wasn't your fault…the sins of the father…they don't belong to the son" he said. After a pause he turned to Olivia and took a step towards her. She took a step back, it was instinctive, but she saw that he was hurt by her wariness of him.

"Liv some of what you said to me before was right. Don't get me wrong, I do love you…but I think I also loved the idea of what you could be in Abby and my life. I put a lot of my hope and dreams on you, never once thinking about what _your_ hope and _your_ dreams were. I was selfish. I apologize" he looked at her…his eyes…the sadness in them broke her heart

"I hate that I have made you fear me…that breaks my heart…."

She looked at him…really looked at him. She believed him…. he was being sincere…

"I didn't come here with any ulterior motives, but I wanted you to know that someone out there wants to hurt you, and what kind of man…what kind of father could I be if I let that happen to someone I purport to love?"

Liv felt tears prickling her eyes. This was the J. Luca she had known, the one she had befriended. The good man that had disappeared somewhere…he was back. The craziness that had taken over his heart and mind had been evicted.

His eyes were different…they were staid. None of the flickering madness she had seen in them the last few times they had interacted. He looked at her, there was a new emotion there now… _shame?_

He swallowed hard.

"Liv…. Olivia…will you forgive me?"

She couldn't help it; the tears wouldn't not come. She walked over and grabbed his hand. She waited until he looked at her. She wanted him to look into her eyes, so he didn't doubt her sincerity.

"Luca, I forgive you. Of course, I forgive you…" she told him earnestly

"Thank you…thank…. thank you" he choked out.

Fitz watched the two interact for a few seconds and then walked over to where they stood. The room held a combined bated breath as he approached. He stopped in front of her and Luca and after a pause held out his hand.

Luca looked surprised but quickly recovered. He took Fitz's hand.

Olivia stood watching the two of them shake hands. It was more than she could have wished for. A truce. They didn't linger with the handshake. The animus had been to real, it wouldn't be dispelled by a simple handshake.

"Now, tell us about the Langston camp" Fitz said pulling away

Luca nodded and let them know the details on how he was to lure Liv to a pre-determined spot where a photographer would take pictures of Olivia and Luca.

He was supposed to make the pictures look as compromising as possible by touching her ... brushing up against her….

Fitz's jaw was clenched by the time Luca was done

He knew Sally Langston was a conniving, sanctimonious hypocrite but this…this was a new low…

"So, what do we do here? Obviously, the plan didn't work…" Liv said

David smiled….

"Well, I have a plan"

All the eyes in the room turned towards him.

"Luca has agreed to help. We need to set up a trap. My hunch is that Billy Chambers is behind this. I say we get him to say all this to Luca himself, only this time… Luca is wearing a wire"

Liv frowned "He is not stupid enough to fall for that…is he?"

"He was stupid enough to think this cockamamie plan would work! Anyone who sees the two of you knows it would never work!" David said confidently "your thing is kismet…. meant to be. Only an idiot tries to break that up with a half-brained scheme like this…"

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. _It was true. It would never have worked_

"Okay, but they've already given Luca the 4-1-1. They've told him what they want from him. Why would they agree to meet with him?" Liv asked.

"I call Gary and tell him I refuse to play along until all the players in the scheme are front and center. I tell him that if I am putting my neck out, I need to know who's pulling the strings…" Luca said

David nodded and took over from Luca

"We have nothing to lose…even if they find out Luca has been compromised…there is nothing they can do but move on. However, if we manage to get them on tape talking about it…she's out of the race! whether she's involved or not…"

Fitz had been quiet but finally he spoke

"How do you know you wouldn't be putting him in danger? If they find the wire on him…. I don't like it. I don't like putting people in harms way" he said firmly and continued voicing his objections

"No, we can't have him meet them…we don't know what they are capable of. This is the move of an unhinged person"

David quickly countered his argument "We'll make sure we have someone at the meet to watch his back. His famous. Its plausible for him to show up at the meeting point with security in tow…"

Fitz shook his head again "I don't like it…no…. let it go. It didn't work. They didn't get what they wanted."

"I agree…" Liv said "the plan backfired. We move on, ignore it. The press from the engagement is already closing the gap. We don't need to play their game"

David sighed. He had a feeling that this would happen. There was nothing more irritating than working for people who had integrity. _Where were a couple of crooked politicians when you needed them?!_

"Okay" David said reluctantly agreed

Luca sat silent. _I tried to take her away from him and here he is worried about my safety_ …the guilt of misjudging the Governor gripped him hard. Liv had chosen well. He had probably always known that…but the jealousy had gotten the better of him…

He stood from his seat and turned to both of them and smiled…and the smile was actually genuine…

"Congratulations on the wedding. I wish you the best…. I mean that". He nodded and they watched as he walked out of the room.

It was probably the last time they would see him…that saddened her…but she was okay with it…

David left shortly after

"Sally is getting desperate" Fitz said quietly

"That's because we're going to kick her ass" Liv said confidently. Fitz smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"True…but desperate people do…desperate and stupid things…. I hope she doesn't have anything else up her sleeve…"

They stood there quietly, both lost in thought….

* * *

" _What do you think about these flowers?  
"How about lilac for the bridesmaids…or rose gold?!"  
"We need to know if you want to wear a veil or not?"  
"We need to pick the fleet of cars for transport"  
"Do want a three or four tier cake?"  
"What about the groom's cake, will you be picking that out or will the Governor?"_

The barrage was constant!

None of it…and she meant none of it, was what she wanted!

As soon as she had said yes to the high-profile wedding, David Rosen had called in the best wedding planner in the country who had flown in from Manhattan and taken over with the force of a hurricane. She was French and a nightmare to deal with. Liv still hadn't figured out how to say no to Aceline Marchand.

"We go with the rose gold for the bridesmaids, oui…oui!" she said making the decision before Liv could say yes or no…

 _This is crazy…I don't want any of this…._

Aceline had been making decisions for her for days…and to be honest she didn't mind. This wasn't the wedding she wanted, so what did it matter if somebody else planned it?

"Aceline, I am just going to step out for a minute you don't mind, do you?" she asked. The woman barley looked up before waving her off.

She walked off onto the patio and headed towards the stone steps taking a seat. The evening breeze felt good. He muddled thoughts worked their way through her troubled mind.

 _Its okay, the wedding doesn't matter…all that matters is we get married…start our life together…_

She was so lost in thought she never noticed that Fitz was off to the side…gazing at her. He was lost in thought to as he looked at her beautiful profile.

He had watched as that battleax Aceline, pushed decision after decision on her…. watched the misery on her face…watched as she forced a smile whenever he entered the room…pretending for his sake that she was okay with all the…chaos. He knew she wasn't.

He was done watching.

He had a plan…


	19. Choices Chapter 19

**Choices Chapter 19**

Liv was exhausted.

Between the campaign and the wedding plans…it was getting to be too much. The engagement had kicked up the presses interest in her. In a few months, if the election went their way…she could be the first lady. That made the press voracious to learn everything they could about her.

Her parents house was besieged. She had to move them to an unknown address to give them peace. She had known that this new phase of her life would be different, but sometimes it felt…overwhelming.

Super Tuesday was a month away and they were campaigning non-stop. The gap between Fitz and Sally was long gone, the polls showed them to be practically tied. There was no room for error now. This was it, do or die. Any give when they were this close to winning could cost them the nomination.

"Liv?" Fitz bellowed her name from the hallway

She stopped packing and walked out to find him coming towards her

"Are you packed?"

"Mostly…why?"

"We're leaving earlier than scheduled. David has added another stop. We need to be wheels up in about two hours"

Liv nodded. Two hours…four hours…it made no difference to her…

"Okay, I will be ready in thirty. Are you packed?"

"Yes, my gear is out front"

It was so much easier for a man to pack. What did they need…clothes, underwear, socks…a tie….? It was different for women. She had almost the same list…and makeup, formal wear, casual wear, shoes to go with each outfit…the list went on and on.

She was true to her word and was ready in thirty minutes. It was late when they got to the airstrip almost midnight. She waved at the pilot and the flight crew and settled into the comfortable leather seats of the private plane. She quickly texted Jerry to tell him she missed him. He was away with friends again during winter break.

Her phone pinged. It was Jerry sending her an eye-roll emoji…followed by a one sentence. _Miss you to…_

Fitz walked in as she was smiling at the screen on her phone

"How's Jerry?" he asked

"How did you know it was Jerry?"

"Only person that makes you smile like that is Jerry…and me occasionally"

She smiled at him and he winked.

They belted up and they were soon taxing the runway. They were going to be in New York for three days with back to back campaign stops and then they would head back home with stops in Michigan, Iowa, Kansas and Colorado. She was exhausted just thinking about it

"Why don't you get some sleep? It's a seven-hour flight." Fitz said looking up from the screen of his laptop. She nodded. Sounded like a plan to her

She flattened out the chair and was fast asleep in five seconds flat.

* * *

Fitz watched Liv sleep with a frown on his face. She looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes and she had lost weight. He hated what the campaign was doing to her. He needed the old Liv back. The one with a sparkle in her eyes. Not the one that slept before him now.

He shut the laptop off and walked over to the cockpit to talk to the flight crew

"How long till we get there?"

"It's a five-hour flight, Sir"

He nodded. That was good he wanted Liv to get as much sleep as possible.

"Thanks for being flexible guys…" he said thanking the crew

"No problem, Sir. It's our pleasure"

Fitz nodded and headed back into the cabin. He might as well get some shut eye.

He was going to need to be sharp because Liv was either about to be very mad at him…or very happy with him. Either way he would need his wits about him.

* * *

"Livvie…Liv, wake up. We're here"

Liv slowly came to. She looked down at her watch….it had only been five hours….they were early…

"Come on Liv, time to move" Fitz said ignoring her question.

She stretched out. She was actually feeling a little better. The nap during the flight had rejuvenated her somewhat. She set the chair up to its upright position and looked out the window to see…palm tree's…palm trees? Why were there palm trees in the New York airport? Had they landed somewhere else…

"Fitz, where are we? Did something happen to the plane? Are we in Florida?" maybe something happened on the flight and the crew had to land in Florida for repairs

Fitz walked over to her and held out his hand

"Livvie, do you trust me?"

She looked at him puzzled. What? What kind of stupid ass question was that?

"Fitz what's going on, do we…" he cut her off

"Olivia the only thing I want from you for the next few hours are yes and no answers…do you trust me. Yes or No?"

"Of course, I trust you, but what are we…"

"Take my hand Livvie" he said firmly. She opened her mouth to talk, but something about the way he looked at her stopped her. She took his hand

He pulled her off the chair and the pilot pushed open the doors of the plane. A wave of heat surrounded them. She looked around. Where the hell are we?

The airstrip was nothing more than a little strip of cleared land. She looked to the left and saw…the ocean…as far as the eye could see. She could see the ocean, but they were not in California….she just knew they weren't…

 _Where were they?_

A young brown skinned man stood at the end of the airplane steps next to an old open top jeep. The thing had to be twenty years old. He waved at Fitz and her when they appeared at the top of the stairs.

Fitz pulled her along as he bounded down the stairs to the waiting man.

She watched them shake hands and pound each other on the back

"Eduardo, Oye ,cómo va?"

"Yo estoy bien, Fitz"

Fitz turned to her and introduced her

"Eduardo, this is my fiancé, Olivia. Olivia this is Eduardo"

She took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Olivia, welcome to Mexico!

Eres muy preciosa, corazón" Eduardo said as he lifted her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

 _Mexico! They were in Mexico! What the hell are we doing in Mexico?_

"Mex..Mexico?" she stuttered out

"Yes, we have everything arranged. Ven conmigo mis amigos!" Eduardo walked off leaving her speechless on the tarmac. She turned to Fitz who had a big smile on his face.

"Fitz…we're …we're in Mexico!"

"I know Livvie. Isn't it beautiful!" he took her hand before she could ask another question, walking her to the waiting Jeep. Eduardo was holding the front door open for her and she got in completely dazed. As soon as she was settled. Eduardo dug out a large sun hat and dropped it on her head. He shut the door and headed for the driver's side of the jeep.

She turned to Fitz to ask what was happening, but the old jeep started up. To say that it was loud was a gross understatement. There was no having a conversation with the noise.

That didn't seem to deter Eduardo, he talked for the entire ride, pointing out different interesting things in the vista.

The blue ocean on the drive to…wherever, was mesmerizing. She held onto the borrowed hat as they car travelled down the rough road.

 _This is so beautiful…why are we here! We should be in New York?!_

Twenty minutes later Eduardo down shifted and they turned down a dusty road. It was dusk and the sky was darkening. The light on the dusty road suddenly turned on. _They must be on a timer…_

The large white villa appeared when they turned the corner… Wow!

The two-story building was stark white with the blue ocean behind it providing a beautiful blue contrast.

Eduardo parked and jumped out running around to open her door.

"Welcome to Casitas de Akumal" Eduardo said with flourish pointing at the house.

"Thank…thank you" she stammered. She was still off kilter. Fitz was taking them on vacation a month from super Tuesday! _He was mad!_

"Come I will show you inside" Eduardo said taking her arm. She looked back at Fitz but he only smiled and followed them into the house.

The entire ground floor walls were made of glass and offered stunning views of the beautiful turquoise waters beyond. There was a huge chef's kitchen and a large living room that led out to the patio of her dreams. A long infinity pool that seemingly poured into the ocean was on the left.

She barley had a moment to take it in before Eduardo pulled her back into the house and up the stairs.

Five bedrooms and six bathrooms later he finally paused to turn and look at her

"What do you think Olivia?"

"Its beautiful Eduardo. It is the most beautiful house I have ever seen" she said honestly. Eduardo beamed.

"Gracias, I built it myself!" Liv smiled. Now it made sense. The pride he took as he showed her every room, pointing out all the details, the Venetian tile…the bamboo floors. He was proud of the work he had done…and he should have been. She had meant every word- it was beautiful.

"Thank you, Eduardo" Fitz said joining them in the hallway

"I am glad you like it. I will leave you alone and see you at the beach. Ms. Pope" he grabbed her hand and kissed it again like he had at the airstrip and with a friendly wave disappeared down the stairs

"Fitz what the hell is this? We can't take a vacation right now! Super Tuesday is a month away. David is going to flip his lid if we're not in New York in the morning!" she could feel the panic setting in.

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her on the lips.

"Olivia Pope. We are not vacation. We are getting married. Today" he said kissing her again.

She stood looking at him confused…. what?!

"Fitz what are you talking about?"

"Today is the day you become my wife. You need to go get dressed because in about…" he looked down at his watch and checked the time "…a half hour you are going to become Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant" another kiss. He looked down at her jeans

"I don't really mind if you wear the jeans, but Quinn will murder me if I let you do that" he said humor dancing in his eyes.

Olivia shook her head. None of this was making any sense. What was he talking about?! Suddenly they heard a door open downstairs. She heard Quinn's voice from downstairs

"I'm here, where is she? We only have a half hour to get ready!" Liv turned as Quinn appeared on top of the landing. She was holding a garment bag in her hand.

"Come on Pope. I only have a half hour to work my magic. Move your ass" she walked passed her and into the Master bedroom Eduardo had shown them a mere five minutes prior.

She turned to look at Fitz. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She was too shocked.

"Olivia, I know you said you would marry me, but the new question is will you marry me today. Right now, and make me the happiest man in the world"

She shook her head; the confusion wouldn't dissipate…

"Fitz the campaign…we're supposed to be in …"

"Forget about all that and answer me. Will you marry me Livvie…"?

She looked into his beautiful eyes. The love that poured forth…was humbling. She gave the only answer she could give

"Yes"

* * *

Things had moved fast after she said yes. Quinn had barreled out of the bedroom grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bedroom. Within a half hour she had her in a flirty white off shoulder chiffon floor length sheath. It was plain without much frill. It was perfect.

Light makeup, a dab of gloss on her lips, bare feet, a stark white flower in her hair…and she was done. She turned to Quinn

"Ready?" Olivia nodded and together they headed downstairs and out the patio door. Flickering candles that hadn't been their when they arrived now lined the pathway to the beach. She squeezed Quinn's hand nervously.

The lights lit the winding path, flickering in the wind. The followed the trail until they turned a corner. Liv's breath caught.

Five feet ahead were two posts about six feet apart with a rustic thatched awning roof overhead. The lights went up towards the covering and Fitz stood waiting for her under the makeshift covering.

He had changed too. He had on a white linen shirt and white pants. He too was in bare feet. Next to him stood Jerry dressed in similar fashion.

As soon as she had appeared a beautiful Spanish guitar strummed and began to echo in the night. The beautiful song played in the background as she took in all the flickering lights and flowers that littered the sand.

She couldn't help it. She had always said she would never do this on her wedding, but she did it. She cried. Quinn gave her a quick hug and walked off towards Fitz under the thatched awning.

She started to make her way forward when a voice stopped her

"You look beautiful baby girl" she turned to find her father and mother standing behind her.

"Mom…Dad!" she jumped into their waiting arms. They laughed as they hugged her. She was a mess by now. Thank god she had gone easy on the makeup.

"You're…you're here!" she sobbed

"Of course, we are! Like I would miss my only child's wedding. Girl are you crazy?!" Olivia laughed and hugged them again

"This is…I didn't know!"

"That was kind of the whole point, baby" her father said. He pulled back out of her strong hold and turned her around to face the group waiting.

"Now let's get you married" he said firmly. She smiled at him and nodded.

Her mother kissed her cheek and quickly made her way towards the waiting group. She stood beside Jerry and wrapped her arm around him. He flashed a warm smile at her.

Liv's heart felt full to bursting. This was…. this was everything she could ever want and more…

The guitar music slowed down as she made her to the makeshift altar. Fitz's eyes never leaving hers, hers never leaving his.

Finally, they stood before each other…and Eduardo!

He was apparently a man of many talents, she thought as she looked at his Reverend collar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Eli Pope stepped forward and presented her to Fitz "I do".

He put her hand in Fitz's and took a step back.

She had held Fitz's hand more time than she could count, but the current that passed between them then…that was new. It wasn't electric…it was a cosmic storm surge of current that passed through from one to the other.

At that exact time, the small group watched in wonder as a crackle of lighting lit up the night sky. Fitz and Olivia barley noticed, they only looked at each other.

He pulled her forward and kept looking at her. The air around them was different where they stood, a small intimate biosphere being created by them…

They couldn't tear their eyes apart from each other. Eduardo had to clear his throat to draw their attention and even then, they didn't break the gaze.

They repeated their vows; the words were almost meaningless…they didn't matter. The real vows were being exchanged wordlessly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your beautiful bride" Fitz leaned in and placed his lips softly, reverently on hers. The sky lit up again. The electricity crackling over the ocean somewhere far away.

The small group burst into applause around them. Again, it barley registered.

Fitz simply laid his lips on hers as he held her.

 _This feels so good it almost hurts_ …. she thought.

 _I love him so much_ …she thought she should tell him so

"I love you so much…." She got on tip toes and kissed him. This one was all about passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. He quickly returned the kiss with his own ardor, he pulled back for a second

"I love you Livvie…. I love you till the day I die and beyond…." He brought his mouth back down on hers. It was so intimate and emotional; the group couldn't help but feel like they were intruding. Eli Pope indicated quietly to all gathered that they should leave and slowly they walked back up the path disappearing round the curve with Eduardo following close behind.

Olivia pulled back from Fitz's kiss and smiled through tears

"Thank you…this…this was. It was perfect"

"Anything for you Liv. I love you…I can't wait to spend…forever with you"

"Ditto" the sky lit up again. They hadn't noticed the shift in the weather they were so wrapped up in each other. Suddenly the sky's opened and torrents of rain poured down.

Liv screamed and looked up the sky laughing. They were both soaking wet in seconds!

Fitz grabbed her hand. She picked up the hem of the dress and together they ran laughing hysterically up the path to the house. They went in through the patio doors laughing like loons.

Their clothes were soaking wet and stuck to them. Her hair damp hair clung in ringlets all around her face. She turned to look around.

"Where did they go?" she said looking for her parents, Jerry, Quinn…anybody.

"They've gone to the hotel. You didn't think we would be spending our honeymoon with them, did you?!" she smiled

"I guess not…." She turned back to him smiling. He smiled back at her.

They kept a steady gaze on each other. They moved towards each other in tandem coming together in a frenzy. Fitz picked her up and started forward in one smooth movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as he strode forward purposefully.

The kiss was pure sex and urgent need. His tongue shoved in her mouth, trying to get at all of her. She moaned and run her fingers through the tight curls on his beautiful head.

He took the stairs two at a time, carrying her as if she weighed nothing. They made in to the master bedroom and quickly shed their soaked clothing.

Fitz bent down and grabbed her butt, picking her up of her feet and carrying her to the bed. She felt his hard cock pulsing in between her legs and she moaned.

She tried to adjust herself so she could push him into her body, she needed him…. she needed him so bad…but he moved quickly stopping her from completing the act.

"Not yet, Livvie…its our first time…our first time…" she knew what he meant. It was their first time as man and wife…but she didn't think she could wait. She moved against him provocatively trying to get him to come inside her

"Livvie, please have mercy…. oh god…baby…no…oh fuck" he groaned out as she moved her hand down and gripped him, hard. Milking him from root to tip.

Deciding the only way to get her to behave was to put some distance between them, he pulled himself out of her firm grip and carried her over to the bed and laid her down kissing her hard on the lips. He pulled back from her sexy mouth and worked his way down her body to pull one of her hard nipples into his hungry mouth.

Her back arched off the bed and she pulled him deeper into her.

Thank god, he didn't think he would have been able to resist her concerted efforts to get him inside her. He wanted to…but this was their first time as man and wife…he needed this to be special. He needed it to last. To make it so good for her, make sure the memory of it seared itself on her brain forever….

He moved to her other breast and pulled the other hard nipple in. She undulated on the bed as he paid homage to her perfect breast's.

"Fitz…." God, he loved it when she moaned his name like that…

He worked his way down her flat stomach kissing his way down. He licked into her cute little belly button and continued working his way down, down to his favorite place.

He nuzzled down the little landing strip of hair that covered her. He hadn't even touched her and she was arching up, anticipating his touch. He knew she loved it when he touched her like that…there…

He moved her legs apart and looked at her. She was so fucking perfect. He moved his deft fingers over her sensitive flesh and she moaned his name again. He was nowhere near done. She was going to be doing that all night.

He pushed his fingers inside her. He heard her hiss out a _yes_ …

"Tell me when it feels good Livvie…" he moved his fingers higher

"Oh god…Fitz!" she cried out. He moved them in and out of her, while she groaned in pleasure. The sound was so sexy, it worked its way straight down to his cock.

When her movements started to quicken, he quickened to. Pushing in deeper…curving his fingers so he could hit that right spot…

"Come for me" he ordered. Her body responded. The waves crashed and she obeyed with a soft cry. He slid his fingers out and she made a sound of protest, but quickly went silent when she felt his breath on her.

"I want to taste you" he whispered from between her legs

He moved in and licked up her delicately on her soft lips. Pleasure tore through her flooding her senses.

He buried his face in between her legs. Her hands moved down and gripped his hair, pulling him into her. He licked up and down her plump wet folds. She tasted so good, and she was all his….

His tongue moved deftly, it lapped, lashed, trilled…. caressing her as he felt her body respond. She was getting so wet…wet for him…only him…

Tension tightened her body and she arched up so high he had to put his hand on her stomach to bring her back down on the bed so he could continue his pleasurable task.

Her fingers tightened in his hair. He knew what that meant. He moved down and pushed his stiffened tongue into her. She responded by moving her legs further apart….fuck yeah…

She cried out moving against his mouth as he fucked her with his tongue. He pulled out kept at it, softly biting, sucking licking…then pushing back in …feeling her tighten on his tongue…. hmmm

"Fitz, I'm going to come…." Before the sentence was complete she was off. He kept his mouth on her as she rode out the orgasm. Enjoying the sting of her pulling on his hair as she took her pleasure.

Before the last wave was upon her he got up and moved over her settling in between her still open legs. He grabbed her mouth for another urgent kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same time pushed into her body with a hard thrust.

She moved away from the kiss as a scream tore from her throat.

"Fitz!" he loved it. He moved out and started a pounding rhythm inside her while she continually cried out his name. He loved it when she did that. Cried out…it made him feel like a god…made him know that nobody could make her this crazy but him…. nobody fucked her this good but him….

"Livvie" he moaned picking up the pace. Her pussy was so tight, he didn't think he could last as long as he wanted to. He tried to slow it down, give it her nice and slow, but he couldn't…

He was pounding into her so hard, he had moved her right up to the headboard. She quickly moved her hands up gripping the brass bars on the bed, while wrapping her legs around him.

His mouth was on her, deep penetrating kisses that went on and on. He took her mouth like he took her body…hard. Without care.

He was completely out of control. He felt her nails claw down his back and pulled back just in time to see her come again. She was so beautiful when she lost control like that.

It was his turn now, he was barreling towards it. All that mattered was the orgasm. His throat shook, his cock was so fucking hard. He couldn't hold off anymore, the pleasure burst forth.

It was like an explosion, he buried his face into her neck as he came and came. Pouring into her…. unendingly…. he would think the rapture was over when another shudder would rack his body…and she held him through it all.

Whispering how much she loved him…how happy he made her. It was so good.

He didn't know how much time passed before he was able to gather his strength and move off her. He rolled to his side and brought her with him to tuck her into his side

They were silent, processing….

Finally, he looked down at her smiling. She looked up

"Hi" he panted out, his breathing still not back to regular. She giggled into his side

"Hi"

Life was good


	20. Choices Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Chivalry is not dead my friends.**

 **It is alive and well and might be taking up residence in a few short months at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. With Super Tuesday a mere month away. The presidential campaigns have been kicking up. More hands to shake, babies to kiss, vague promises to be made to undecided voters (really, you're still undecided at this stage?) to lure them to the voting booth to cast a ballot. This is all true for GOP front runner Sally Langston, and for the Democratic candidates Charles Reston and Edison Davis.**

 **This is not the case in the Grant campaign. While his competition barreled full steam ahead, clamoring and clawing for the big white house and all its power; Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, the very handsome Governor of California decided that he had more pressing matters to attend to. What could be more pressing than putting all your concerted effort into becoming President of the free world? Easy answer for Governor Grant…Marrying the woman of his dreams.**

 **Inside sources revealed that his fiancé, attorney Olivia Pope, had been withering under the constant pressure of the campaign. So, the sexy governor dropped all and Sundry and flew his now wife to the Mexico to put a ring on it!**

Olivia rolled her eyes as David continued reading the story in the front page of Daily USA out loud. _This is so stupid! How do they know I was withering, and who the hell are the inside sources…?_

They had been in for a surprise when they had flown back in to California. The press had been waiting like vultures at the private air strip to take their pictures.

It was all over the press. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III had whisked the love of his life off to Mexico to get married. He hadn't cared about the campaign, he hadn't cared about the fact that Super Tuesday was a month away…he hadn't cared about anything except, whisking the woman he loved off to Mexico to say _I do._

The public was eating it up. They were polling better than they ever had. Their numbers among women of every demographic…. were beyond fantastic

"I can't believe us taking off the way we did didn't hurt us…" Liv said incredulously.

They had stayed in Mexico for a whole week. Swimming in the ocean, drinking Sangria until they were tipsy, and then drinking some more until they were more than tipsy….

Fitz had turned off their phones. No communication was allowed. She had stressed about not being in contact with anyone, but he had quickly distracted her with sex…lots of sex.

They had made love in the ocean, on the beach, in every room in the villa. He had been insatiable. At the end of the week, he had been the one anxious to check his phone while she had wanted to throw hers into the ocean.

They couldn't avoid real life any longer. They had to get back and face the music…and what they thought for sure would be David's wrath. They were surprised to find him ecstatic

"This elopement was the best thing you could ever do! Everyone is eating it up! Fitzgerald Grant is so in love with his fiancé that at a critical juncture of the campaign, he whisked her off to make her his bride! It's fantastic!"

They watched as David pulled folder after folder out of his leather messenger bag.

"Sally Langston's lead is a thing of the past, baby!" he yelled.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other amazed.

"This is it people. This is the final push we needed. We go hard, and its ours…its ours!"

* * *

"Your fucking fired, you hear me…fired!" Billy yelled, looking Gary in the eye

"Fine! I don't need your business anyway. This was a powerplay for me. I thought your boss was going to be President. Now I know better. You're going to lose Billy. You're going to lose and nobody's going to remember who you are in a few months. You're going to be nothing!"

Billy seethed as Gary faced off with him. _Who the hell did he think he was talking to him like that?!_

"You need to think really carefully about what you say to me next Gary…this election is not lost to Sally and I. Not by a long-shot and if you keep mouthing off, I am going to have to remember this moment when I move on up…are we clear"

Billy saw the doubt creep into Gary's eyes.

"I have no intention of losing this. Now either you're in or you're out. What's it going to be Gary?" Billy asked through clenched teeth.

Gary wasn't stupid. He would hold out incase Billy Chambers pulled off a miracle and managed to get that loon into the white house. And in two weeks…if…no when they lost. He would repeat this very conversation…and quit working for the Psycho and crazy Sally Langston.

"I'm in"

"Good…and Gary…" Gary turned just in time for the punch to land on his face. The hit knocked him flat on his ass.

"Don't you ever…ever talk to me like that again, understood?"

Gary sat on his backside, shocked that the weak little Billy Chambers could pack a punch like that. He was impressed…and pissed.

He nodded.

Like he said, he could play ball for two weeks, but as soon as they lost the campaign…well, Billy Chambers chickens were going to come home to roost. He was going to make damn sure of that.

* * *

Billy was desperate.

He was clutching at straws. He had even taken to planting false stories in the inquirer, but they weren't doing much damage to Grant. He was going to win. There was no way around it.

Shit!

So, this is what it felt like to back a losing horse…

The door opened and Sally walked in with Daniel Douglas following at her heels like an obedient puppy.

"Billy, we need to kick it up a notch. They may have a lead, but its not significant. I think there is time to turn this around" Sally said confidently.

 _She's actually delusional enough to think she still has a shot…._

"Sally there is no turning this around. We've lost. You need to start getting yourself ready to concede…"

"The hell I will, I am not going to give up. The Lord has shown me my path Billy. I am to lead this great nation to the…"

"Shut up Sally. Okay, shut up!"

Sally reared back in shock from the force of his voice.

"We've lost okay? Whatever the Lord is telling you aint right! I should never have backed you…you hypocrite. I mean what did I think I was going to do. Put a crazy bible-thumping bitch and her closeted gay husband in the White House? I should be shot for that kind of hubris" he laughed dryly.

"William Chambers you will not besmirch me or Daniel Douglas with your wicked lies! For you to stand here and accuse us of being hypocrites and sodomites!"

"Sally, Daniel Douglas is Gay! Oh, wait I am sorry…I'll use your terminology, Sally. He's a sodomite, okay?"

She looked at him indignant as if he was crazy to even suggest it. The need to bring her to her knees forced its way to the forefront. _Maybe I should tell her…it would kill her…how fun would that be…_

He had never meant to tell her…but looking at her self-righteous face…he couldn't help it.

"As me how I know he's gay Sally?"

"What?"

"You heard me" Billy turned to look at Daniel with a smirk on his face "Ask me how I know…"

"I will not! This conversation is over!"

"You sure Sally? It's a really interesting story. It involves me bending little Danny over here right over this desk…"

"Shut up!"

"You remember how we met Sally? How you were looking for a campaign manager and suddenly Daniel Douglas came up with a perfect candidate…"

"You shut your mouth, Billy" Daniel said, finally jumping into the conversation.

"Daniel Douglas and I were lovers for months. I gave it to him every which way to Sunday…That was my _in_ on this losing freight train. I fucked your husband, Sally. Now, you would think that is something we both have in common, but from what I hear, you two haven't been horizontal in years…"

Sally stood shocked, she opened her mouth to deny it. To stop him from his evil tirade, but no words came out. She turned to face Daniel Douglas. He looked away, but not before she saw the guilt flash in his eyes. It was true…

She had been denying it for years, but it was all true…. she had been living a lie. She had been comfortable in the lie…but she was done now. There was no more need. She didn't need to surround herself with the devil and his foot soldiers anymore. She was going to lose the nomination next week.

 _You know what you have to do…._

The voice came through crystal clear.

She felt a sigh of relief wash over her. The Lord had been quiet in her mind for a while, but he was coming through loud and clear now.

 _You know what you have to do…._

She walked over to the couch. She could hear him as she walked. He was letting her know what needed doing, just like he always had.

She was his soldier. She had to fight the evil, that had landed itself on her doorstep and corrupted her life.

She reached into her pocket book and pulled out the small derringer she kept in there. It wasn't for protection. She always had security.

No, she kept the gun in there to help her fight the good fight. The Lord's fight.

She turned to face the two devils in her midst.

"Leviticus 20:13. _If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them_ …." She squeezed the trigger and Billy fell dropped to the ground. Blood pouring out of the single gun shot wound to his head. His eyes frozen in shock, even in death.

She turned her righteous wrath on the next devil. The sinner she had married, that she had let in her life. Daniel Douglas

"1 Corinthians 6:9. _Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who practice homosexuality…_ " She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger.

She couldn't bear to look at Daniel Douglas when she shot him. He was the father of her children…she had loved him once…she was going to send him to hell where he belonged, but she couldn't bear to look.

Daniel Douglas had recovered from the shock of watching Sally pull the trigger on Billy. He had spun and hightailed it to the patio doors of Billy's office. The door was locked!

He was turning the lock pin, when the first shot flew past him and shattered the glass right by his head.

Shit!

He turned to look at Sally, her eyes were closed. He watched as she slowly opened them. She frowned, wondering why he wasn't dead with his fellow sinner on the floor.

Sally sighed _…Lord steady my hand, so I might fulfill your word…_

She turned to walk back to her purse. The little derringer only allowed for two rounds. She was going to have to reload.

She was half way to the purse when Daniel Douglas sacked her taking her down the ground. He put his full weight on her while she struggled. He reached down to grab the little gun, tossing it out of range of Sally's flailing hands

"Let me up you sinner! I am going to send you to hell where you belong!"

Daniel didn't respond. He was too shocked to say anything.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and dialed the police.

He looked around at the chaos in the room. Billy's dead body. Sally fighting like a wet cat beneath him, still trying to reach for her gun…

How had it come to this…as he sat waiting for the police, he suddenly felt a calm work its way through his body. His rapidly beating heart slowed down to a crawl. His thoughts honing in on the consequences of this day.

He was free…Sally was going to go to jail. He could finally leave her…divorce her and get out of the spotlight. Move somewhere where nobody knew him.

He would finally be able to be himself. He would be able to love whoever he wanted and there would be no consequences.

After thirty long years…Freedom.

He couldn't help it. He started to cry.

* * *

It dominated the news feed. How could it not.

A GOP presidential candidate had murdered her campaign manager and almost murdered her husband. The whole country was parked in front of the T.V. ingesting all the details as they poured in at a trickle.

The questions where the same… _Why? How? When…what did this mean?_

Olivia, David and Fitz stared at the screen as the breaking news scrolled across. The knew what this meant.

Fitz was the candidate.

* * *

 **November…Election Night…**

The campaign staff, Fitz, Olivia, David, Jerry. They all looked on as the map turned color on the television.

"And we can now predict, with eighty percent of the precincts reporting that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant will carry the state of California. There you have it folks. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III the former Governor of California will be the next President of the United States"

A roar erupted in the room. David hollered loud enough to almost pierce Liv's ear drum. She stood gob smacked. Holy shit!

 _They had done it, they won!_

She turned to look at Fitz who was hugging an excited Jerry.

He clapped his son of the back and then turned to face Liv. The smile on his face filled her heart with joy. _This is why…it was all worth it, to see him as…alive as he was at this moment. All the sacrifices, the hardship…it had been worth it._

She smiled back at him

"Mr. President…" She didn't think it possible, but he smile on his face got bigger

"Oh, I like that…. say it again…"

She giggled before saying it again

"Mr. President"

He laughed and picked her off her feet, planting a hard kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him squeezing hard.

"We did it, baby. We did it!" he said as he pulled back

"Did you have any doubts?" she said smugly

"Not a one"

He kissed her again, before placing her down on her feet. David came walking over, holding a phone.

"Its Reston…conceding" Fitz picked up the phone and listened, grinning like a lunatic.

"It was a good campaign, Reston. Well fought" Fitz said amicably.

He listened for a few more minutes, before the call ended.

He turned towards the campaign staff

"He just conceded!" Another roar went up through the gathered crowd.

David turned to Liv.

"You ready for the next phase of your life?" he asked

She turned and watched as Fitz shook hands with a myriad of people who wanted to congratulate him. As if feeling her gaze on him, he turned to face her and sent her a wicked wink. She grinned and turned to face David.

"With him by my side David. I'm ready for anything."

She walked over and stood by Fitz's side…where she belonged.

* * *

 _A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been crazy for me lately. Lots of tough times…but I am committed to being on Fan Fiction and writing so I beg your pardon and ask for your patience. I am hoping my world will right itself shortly and I will have more time to write._

 _To everyone, thank you for sticking with me through this story. This is not the end of this version of Olitz, however I need to put it to bed for a while. Hope you enjoyed…_

 _On to the next one_ 😊

 _Best,  
Isa. S_


End file.
